Avengers: La Nouvelle Génération
by BibiCool360
Summary: Le S.H.I.E.L.D a créé une nouvelle équipe de super héros. Des adolescents, tous aussi spéciaux les uns que les autres, avec un lourd passé... Mais qui est la nouvelle recrue? Et pourquoi Loki lui en veut-elle? Qu'a-t-elle de si important? Et tous ses pouvoirs, comment les a-t-elle eu? L'arrivée d'Aryane dans l'équipe est-elle une bonne chose? Ou un mauvaise idée de la part de Fury?
1. Chapter 1

**_Avengers : La Nouvelle Génération_**

**Attention ! La présentation des personnages est très importante car, si vous ne la lisez pas, vous serez très mélangés ! Si vous décidez de sauter ce passage, c'est à vos risques et périls…**

**_Présentation des personnages_**

**_Alec Casterwill :_**

**_Pouvoir :_**

**Peut priver sa victime de ses cinq sens, ce qui lui permet de les mettre chaos rapidement.**

**_Présentation :_**

**Alec Casterwill, alias Rage (à prononcer avec l'accent anglais), est un jeune garçon de seize ans qui s'est fait rejeter par ses parents lorsqu'ils ont découvert son pouvoir. Sous les injures de ce qui avait été un jour sa famille, il a quitté son village natal avec un gout de vengeance sans nom. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées l'avaient rejetés en apprenant sa nature et, depuis, il est devenu très froid. Pourtant, en devenant le chef de la Nouvelle Génération, il a développé un excellent don de stratège et est un capitaine juste avec son équipe. Bien qu'il ne montre jamais ses sentiments, sauf quand il est seul avec ses amis, tous ses coéquipiers savent qu'il a l'âme sensible. **

**_Précisions : _**

**Alec a la même apparence que celui dans Twilight. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un vampire, il garde son don. Seulement, celui-ci ne fait pas souffrir la victime, celle-ci ne fait que paniquer, généralement. Un seul mot pour le décrire : CUTE ! **

**_Katara (Kate) White :_**

**_Pouvoir :_**

**Peut hypnotiser ses ennemis en les fixant dans les yeux. Elle utilise aussi, lors des combats au corps à corps, de redoutables lames enduites d'un poison mortel, du venin de cobra royal, amélioré en laboratoire par elle-même et qui agit en un maximum de trente secondes.**

**_Présentation :_**

**Katara White, alias Vipère, était une voleuse très recherchée par les autorités du monde entier. Celle-ci travaillait avant pour l'Hydra et volait des armes et des secrets militaires dans des bases secrètes pour eux. D'ailleurs, étant la fille et unique héritière de Crane Rouge (chef de l'Hydra), elle était crainte et respectée par tous les serviteurs de son père. Seulement, elle s'est un jour rendue compte de tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, elle s'est retournée contre son père et a fait explosant toutes les bases de l'Hydra dans le monde entier, y comprit celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Par on ne sait quel miracle, elle survécu et ce fut le Shield qui la retrouva, faible, mais en vie. Grâce à son acte héroïque, toutes les poursuites contre elle furent abandonnées et elle intégra la Nouvelle Génération sous le commandement d'Alec. D'un tempérament impulsif, elle a apprise à ses dépens à faire confiance aux autres et elle est devenue un des membres les plus fiables du Shield. Elle a quinze ans.**

**_Précisions :_**

**Le personnage est inspiré de la voleuse du nom de Vipère dans le dessin animé de Jackie Chan, sauf que celle-ci ne pratiquait que les arts martiaux, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, sauf avec le talisman du serpent en sa possession. **

**_Samuel (Sam) Chase :_**

**_Pouvoir :_**

**Peut lire les pensées des gens, ainsi que leurs émotions, et peut aller chercher dans la tête de ses ennemis toutes les stratégies et informations dont il a besoin. Il peut fouiller les souvenirs, ou les modifié. Pour effectuer une modification de souvenirs, il faut que celui-ci ai un contact avec la tête de la personne (peut importe comment). **

**_Présentation :_**

**Samuel Chase, alias Spirit, est âgé de dix-sept ans. Il découvrit son pouvoir très jeune, alors qu'il était en classe. D'un coup, il s'est mit à entendre des voix dans sa tête, alors que personne ne parlait. Il entendait sans le vouloir les pensées des gens. La plus grosse erreur qu'il fit dans sa vie fut quand il en parla à ses parents, qui l'envoyèrent immédiatement dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il fut traité jusqu'à ses douze ans dans la section « schizophrénie ». Mais, sachant qu'il n'était pas fou, il apprit à maitriser son pouvoir pour ensuite s'enfuir. Ne voulant pas retourner chez lui, il partit à la recherche d'aventure. Le Shield le trouva alors qu'il modifiait les souvenirs de l'un de leur agent, qui avait pour mission de le retrouver. Il passa le reste de sa vie à s'entrainer avec le Shield, avant d'être promu dans la Nouvelle Génération. Il est un peu casse-cou, fait des blagues foireuses à tout bout de champs, mais est très gentil et met de la gaité dans l'équipe. Bien que frustré qu'un adolescent plus jeune que lui lui donne des ordres, il finit par admettre qu'Alec est le meilleur pour le statut de chef d'équipe. **

**_Précisions : _**

**Aucune précision.**

**_Tchen Lee : _**

**_Pouvoir :_**

**Peut devenir invisible et est un expert en arts martiaux, probablement l'un des meilleurs au monde. Il a réussi à battre un a un tous les agents du Shield dans un combat à mains nues, y compris les Avengers originaux au grand complet et Nick Fury en personne. A une force surhumaine, mais ne l'utilise qu'en cas de besoin. **

**_Présentation :_**

**Élevé depuis l'enfance dans un monastère éloigné de toutes formes de vie, Tchen Lee, alias Poing d'acier, apprit très jeune l'art de la méditation et du self- contrôle. Il a été entrainé pour trouver la faiblesse de chaque personne, à ne jamais tuer pour rien et à toujours utiliser ses pouvoirs à bon escient. À quatorze ans, les moines du monastère lui firent passer plusieurs épreuves, qu'il réussit haut la main. Ceci fait, il remporta non seulement le droit de devenir maitre au monastère, mais aussi les Poings d'acier, qui donnent une force surhumaine à quiconque en hérite. Il déclina la première récompense, préférant être libre et voyager à travers le monde, mais ne put refuser la deuxième. Après quoi, avide de nouvelles découvertes, il quitta le monastère. Pourtant, il fut déçu de ne trouver que de la guerre et des combats alors il rejoignit le Shield afin d'y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toutes. **

**_Précisions :_**

**Je me suis inspirée d'un personnage des bandes dessinées Marvel, qui se nomme effectivement Poing d'Acier. Bien que l'histoire de ce personnage soit pareille, à quelques détails près, à l'histoire de Tchen, ils sont totalement différents (du moins, en apparence). **

**_Nick Fury_**

**_Les Avengers_**

**_L'Hydra_**

**_Loki _**

**_Et d'autres…_**

**_Et enfin, notre personnage principal… _**

**_Aryane (Ary) Davidson :_**

**_Pouvoir :_**

**Inconnu. Tout ce qu'on ait, c'est qu'elle en a plusieurs. Experte en combat au corps à corps ainsi qu'avec les armes, surtout l'épée double, avec laquelle elle peut faire des ravages parmi les rangs ennemis. Même niveau que Chen Lee en matière de combats. **

**_Présentation :_**

**Aryane Davidson, alias Dako (ombre), perdit ses parents alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans. Personne à part elle ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé, on sait seulement qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre. Ses parents étaient de très vieux amis de Fury, qui a été dévasté quand il a apprit leur mort ainsi que la disparition de leur fille. En effet, elle a été retenue captive, après le meurtre de ses parents, jusqu'à ses seize ans. Rendue à cet âge là, elle réussit finalement à s'enfuir. Le meurtrier de ses parents à ses trousses, elle ne put que se cacher durant plusieurs mois, espérant que ce cauchemar prendrait fin. C'est à vous de découvrir le reste…**

**_Précisions :_**

**Le personnage d'Aryane représente en fait la personne que j'aurais voulu devenir, bien que ça soit impossible. Elle représente tout ce que j'aurais voulu vivre, elle est donc mon avatar dans les mondes fantastiques de Marvel et/ou de d'autres films.**

**_Et voilà, maintenant, si vous vous sentez prêts, que l'aventure commence…_**

**_Pour plus de précisions quand aux personnages, veuillez me contacter par l'intermédiaire des reviews._**

**_Ce conseil s'applique aussi à tout autre élément de l'histoire._**

**Alors, pas mal la présentation? Hein, pas vrai? **


	2. Première mission (partie 1)

**_POV Alec :_**

Fury venait de me contacter afin que je le rejoigne au plus vite dans son bureau. Puisqu'il n'avait convoqué que moi, je n'avais pas pris la peine d'en informer les autres pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci étaient en train de s'entrainer, mis à part Chen, qui méditait. Vraiment incroyable, ce mec. En chemin vers le bureau de Fury, je repensais à nos débuts dans le métier.

À nos tous débuts, notre équipe n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une équipe de rêve. Nous travaillions très souvent seuls dans notre coin, lors des missions collectives, ce qui nous causait souvent des ennuis. Après maintes recherches, je découvris la raison : confiance. Il y avait un manque de confiance intolérable qui régnait en maitre dans l'équipe, ce qui poussa mes recherches encore plus loin, et je découvris le pourquoi de ce manque de confiance. Chacun devait pourtant y mettre du sien. Premier problème, moi. Je m'étais habitué à me faire rejeter par les autres alors je trouvais tout à fait normal de ne pas faire confiance aux autres. Je devrais pourtant m'y forcer, en regardant devant plutôt que derrière. Ensuite, il y avait Chen. Il était habitué à la solitude et au calme du monastère dans lequel il avait été élevé alors quand il a découvert la violence et l'énergie que contenaient les bureaux du Shield, il a été plutôt choqué, ce qui l'a éloigné un peu de nous. Après venait Samuel, qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Sam. Toujours un peu secoué par l'expérience d'un hôpital psychiatrique, il s'éloignait aussi de tout le monde pour ne pas avoir à entendre leurs pensées. Il maitrisait son pouvoir, certes, mais craignais qu'en relâchant sa garde, il découvre des choses qu'il ne voudrait pas savoir, tel que les véritables pensées d'une personne à son égard, qui lui faisaient peur. Un ennemi imaginaire, en somme. Enfin vint Katara, ou plutôt Kate. Seule fille du groupe, elle avait un véritable caractère de cochon. Elle obéissait tout de même aux ordres mais, ayant frôlé la mort, elle avait peur de vivre ça une seconde fois. Elle craignait aussi qu'on ne la juge à cause de son passé et de son géniteur. C'est vrai qu'au début, j'avais eu un mouvement de recul mais, avec le temps, j'avais découvert une jeune fille très gentille et surtout, loyal. Étonnant, penserez-vous, venant d'une personne qui avait trahi et tué son propre père, mais c'est parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne tenait pas réellement à lui.

Un soir, j'ai tenu un mini conseil entre nous quatre, et parlais de mes recherches. Ils étaient d'accord avec moi et acceptèrent de faire des efforts. Pourtant, quand je parlais du fait qu'il fallait qu'on se dise tout, sans exception, une dispute éclata et tout le monde sortit sans s'en rendre compte (sauf moi, bien évidemment) ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Après s'être calmés, tous se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils avaient dit et ça a calmé encore plus les tensions. Depuis, il n'y eu plus de secrets et notre équipe est devenue la meilleure que le Shield ai jamais formé (sauf les Avengers, bien sûr). D'ailleurs, ceux-ci n'aimaient pas vraiment qu'on leur vole la vedette en débarquant dans certaines batailles où Fury envoyait des renforts. Mais bon, on s'en foutait pas mal.

Je sortis de mes pensées en arrivant dans le bureau de Fury. J'entrais après avoir eu sa permission et, alors que je fermais la porte, je sentis un courant d'air entrer dans la pièce. Pourtant, je ne pus m'y attarder plus longtemps car Fury commença.

- Je suis heureux de te voir, Alec, me dit-il. Je t'ai convoqué ici car je juge que, désormais, la Nouvelle Génération est prête pour des missions d'espionnage. Je vous envoie d'ailleurs à Paris pour une première mission.

Intérieurement, je faisais une danse de la joie. Extérieurement, je gardais un visage impassible. J'avais appris à ne pas montrer mes sentiments.

- Que devrons nous faire ? demandais-je.

- Nous avons interrompus une transmission secrète entre des agents des l'Hydra et avons appris qu'ils auraient une rencontre avec leur chef pour parler d'une nouvelle cachette, qui pourrait contenir une nouvelle arme. Ils disaient avoir retrouvé l'arme et qu'ils la montreraient à leur chef lors de la réunion. Je veux que toi et les autres alliez à Paris afin d'en apprendre d'avantage à propos de cette arme, de sa futur cachette et, si possible, apprendre l'identité de leur chef. Des questions ?

- Quand partons nous ? demandais-je en tâchant de dissimuler ma joie.

- Demain matin, à l'aube. La réunion aura lieu à 22h30 dans une petite remise abandonnée du quartier est de la ville. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à la trouver, c'est la seule dans un rayon de deux kilomètres.

Il se remit ensuite à lire des papiers, signe que la rencontre était terminée. Je sortis du bureau et, dès que je fus éloigné, je sentis un nouveau courant d'air.

- Chen, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir écouter les conversations en cachette, soupirais-je alors que mon ami redevenait visible.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'inviter et je n'irais plus en cachette, rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien que si Fury ne demande que moi, c'est que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus à la rencontre.

Il haussa les épaules et nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'aux appartements réservés à l'équipe en parlant de la mission et l'arme possible. Nous entrâmes et continuâmes de parler sans immédiatement remarquer Sam, qui était assis devant la télé.

- Pourquoi vous parlez d'armes ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers nous.

- Car nous avons une première mission, dis-je en souriant.

C'était seulement quand j'étais seul avec mes coéquipiers, qui étaient plus des amis pour moi, que je me permettais de montrer mes émotions. De toute manière, Sam les aurait ressentis alors ça ne servait à rien de les cacher.

- Une nouvelle mission ? s'écria Katara en entrant dans le salon, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinants d'eau.

Elle sortait apparemment de la douche.

- Demain, à l'aube, nous partons à Paris pour une première mission d'espionnage ! m'exclamais-je joyeusement.

Pourtant, Kate n'eu pas la réaction prévue.

- HIIII, je vais à Paris demain ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix à percer les tympans.

- Youhou, on vient d'être assignés à une première mission et toi, tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est « HIIII, on va à Paris demain » ! Bon sang, une première mission ! répondis-je, tout énervé par la nouvelle.

- Mais on ira à Paris ! rétorqua-t-elle. Et ça, mission ou pas, c'est fantastique !

_-Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais les filles- _pensais-je en soupirant intérieurement. J'entendis Sam étouffer un rire, et je sus qu'il m'avait entendu. J'oubliais rapidement ça et expliquai en détails la mission. Ils furent vraiment heureux, comme moi, en fait. Une première mission, une occasion pour montrer aux Avengers originaux que la Nouvelle Génération valait autant qu'eux. On allait leur en boucher un coin quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Oh, oui, on allait réussir cette mission, coute que coute, foi d'Alec Casterwill.

- PARIIIS ! hurla Kate dans mon oreillette.

Un gros BIP s'ensuivit. Vous savez, quand quelqu'un parle trop fort dans un micro et que ça fait un bruit long, prolongé, aigu et perce tympans ? Et bien, c'est ce que j'entendais en ce moment même dans mon oreille. Ouch.

- Vipère ! Cria à son tour Samuel. Tu te rends pas compte que tu nous casses les oreilles ?

Je l'entendis grogner dans l'appareil.

- Ça suffit, vous deux ! Intervint Chen à son tour. Rage, c'est quoi, le plan ?

Je fixais tour à tour mes amis (et ouais, on communiquait par oreillettes alors qu'on se trouvait à moins d'un mètre chacun. Intelligence ? J'en doute fortement).

- Très bien. La réunion de l'Hydra aura lieu ce soir dans une remise abandonnée. J'ai trouvé un plan de la remise dans les archives du Shield et voilà vos positions : Vipère et Spirit patrouillerons le devant et le côté droit. Moi et Poings d'acier allons nous occuper de l'arrière et du côté gauche. Si vous voyez des gens de l'Hydra, n'attaquez pas. Il faut que la réunion ait lieu. Quand vous verrez des agents de l'Hydra débarquer, nous nous retrouverons tous sur le toit, où se trouve un plafond vitré. De là, nous écouterons la conversation et tenterons de mémoriser le plus d'éléments possibles. Avant la rencontre, nous placerons d'ailleurs des caméras un peu partout dans la pièce. Des questions ? expliquais-je.

- C'est quoi le plan B ? me demanda Chen avec un sourire narquois.

- Comme à l'entrainement, répondis-je. On improvise.

Ils sourirent et nous rejoignîmes la remise. Il nous restait quatre heures avant la réunion. Nous plaçâmes donc des caméras un peu partout en s'arrangeant pour qu'elles soient le moins visible possible, mais qu'elles captent le plus de choses possibles. Nous nous reposâmes deux heures durant et commençâmes ensuite nos patrouilles. Il fallait être discrets si nous voulions réussir. Pendant deux autres heures, nous patrouillâmes sans arrêt pour absolument rien. Je regardais ma montre : 22h33. Ils étaient en retard.

- Hey, Rage, tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé de remise ? me demanda Spirit dans mon oreillette.

- Sûr et certain, affirmais-je. Fury me l'a même confirmé.

- Mouvement à l'avant du bâtiment, intervint Vipère.

Ils étaient là. Nous attendîmes qu'ils soient tous à l'intérieur avant de monter sur le toit. De là, on pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait sans être repérés. Chen ouvrit son ordinateur et alluma les caméras. Ça y est, tout était prêt. Nous pouvions les voir se tourner les pouces en attendant quelqu'un. Sûrement le chef. Le son était clair, ce qui nous facilitait grandement la tâche. Nous étions tous en train d'attendre on ne sait quoi quant la porte de la remise claqua. Nous relevâmes la tête et nous nous mîmes à regarder par el toit vitré. Leur chef, enveloppé dans une cape sombre, lui atterrissait aux pieds et nous empêchait de voir son visage. Frustrant, c'est un bien faible mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Je ne pus m'abandonner plus longtemps à mes émotions que leur chef se mit à parler.

- Mes amis, je vous ai tous convoqués ici pour répondre à deux question très importantes : Ou est l'arme et ou la cacher ?

Tiens, leur arme a apparemment disparue. Je continue d'écouter.

- Je me pose aussi une autre question. Je vous avais ordonné de ne pas la perdre ! Et je revins d'une courte absence, pour me rendre compte que l'arme a disparue ! Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Silence.

- Quelle est votre excuse ! hurla-t-il.

- Maitre, nous sommes vraiment confus, confia l'un des agents avec crainte. Nous ne savons pas comment cela a pus se produire mais nous la retrouverons et elle ne disparaitra plus.

- Il faudrait la retrouver et la confiner dans un endroit d'où elle ne pourrait pas disparaître comme c'est arrivé, dit un autre agent.

- Ce qui nous amène à la deuxième question de tout à l'heure, intervint leur chef, plus calme. Des idées ?

- Et bien, nous pourrions toujours la garder sous surveillance rapprochée dans un bunker sous terre et dont la seule sortie serait un ascenseur sous surveillance, proposa un troisième agent.

- Il faudrait quand même beaucoup d'argent, ce que nous n'avons pas, signala un de ses compatriotes.

- Alors on n'a qu'à braquer une banque, lâcha un autre.

- Hors de question ! intervint à nouveau le chef. Il ne faut pas se faire remarque le temps que l'arme soit au point. Sinon, tout est foutu !

Ils débattirent du sujet encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme entre dans un grand fracas. La lourde porte de la remise claqua contre le mur, qui trembla un peu. L'homme ne semblait pas se soucier de son entrée. Il avait un grand sourire, s'inclina devant son chef et releva la tête.

- Nous avons retrouvé l'arme, maitre, dit-il, ne cachant pas sa joie.

On se doutait qu'il désirait une récompense pour avoir retrouvé l'arme. Son maitre se leva.

- Montrez la moi ! le pressa-t-il.

L'homme ascquisa et fit signe à quelqu'un d'entrer. C'était en fait deux personnes qui portaient un coffre en acier et qui semblait très lourd. Il y avait d'innombrables systèmes de sécurité sur le coffre et celui-ci tremblait de temps à autres.

- Parfait, parfait ! fit l'homme en tapant dans ses mains. Sortez-la, que nous puissions la contempler !

L'homme accéda à sa demande et, après quelques minutes, le coffre s'ouvrit. Et ce que l'homme fit sortir était une arme à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas du tout. Nous étions tous en état de choc alors qu'en bas, l'Hydra resta silencieuse. Sam nous tira de notre état de choc.

- Attendez, dit-il, l'arme en question est… une fille ?

** Alors, qui est-elle? Mais pourquoi diable Loki s'en remet-il à une adolescente? Est-il complètement cinglé?**


	3. Première mission (partie 2)

Sam avait effectivement raison. L'arme pour laquelle l'Hydra remuait ciel et terre était en fait une gamine d'environ notre âge. Celle-ci saignait un peu du front et semblait quelque peu étourdie. Ils se mirent à trois pour la maintenir. Ils semblaient la craindre.

- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Vipère.

- Non, écoutez ! dit Chen.

Je me repenchais sur la vitre. On voyait la fille tentait de reprendre ses esprits et, en quelques secondes, elle sembla reconnaître le chef encapuchonné qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Rhaaa, non, pas encore, râla-t-elle. C'est pas sérieux !

- C'est on ne peu plus sérieux, jeune fille, di le chef.

- Ça va, Loki, tu peux enlever ta cape, ça te sert à rien ! dit-elle.

Attendez, Loki ? C'est le dieu de la malice, le chef de l'Hydra ? Oula, on en aurait des choses à raconter en revenant.

- Décidément, tu as été plutôt difficile à retrouver, dit Loki en se rasseyant. Comment t'es-tu enfuie de la base ?

- Tu me crois assez conne pour te le dire ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! la menaça-t-il. De toutes manière, tout le monde ici s'en doute. L'Héritage a refait surface, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme ça que tu t'es échappée…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, affirma-t-elle en serrant les dents.

- Tu mens, je le sais, ricana-t-il. Je veux une démonstration.

- Même pas en rêve, Ducon ! siffla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Je crus apercevoir Loki frémir. Il avait été effrayé, lui aussi, et je le comprenais parfaitement.

- Comment oses-tu m'insulter ? dit-il, la rage présente dans sa voix.

- Allons, tu aurais dû t'habituer, avec le temps, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique. Après tout, ça fait des années que tu m'endures.

- Je me suis surtout habitué à ton arrogance, soupira-t-il. Mais revenons au point de départ : Je veux une démonstration.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- SI !

Il fit apparaître son bâton et lui lança une décharge. Elle encaissa le coup en pliant légèrement les jambes, puis se releva.

- Ce n'est plus aussi amusant qu'avant, soupira Loki en fixant son bâton avec tristesse. Avant, tu criais tellement que tu étais capable de crever les tympans d'un sourd.

- J'ai changé et tu devrais le savoir plus que moi. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je vous laisse dix secondes pours me relâcher. Sinon, vous allez tous souffrir.

Loki éclata de rire, suivit de ses hommes.

- J'ai une contre- offre à te faire, dit finalement Loki en se calmant. Comme la torture n'a plus aucun effet sur toi, on va changer de plan. Sois tu me fais une démonstration, soit c'est lui qui en paiera le prix.

Un agent entra, maintenant… un enfant. C'était un petit garçon d'environ six ans qui semblant vraiment effrayé.

- Teddy ? Souffla la fille. Relâcher le !

- Montre moi tes pouvoirs sinon il mourra !

- Mais je ne sais pas comment ! plaida-t-elle.

Je me tournais vers Sam et il ascquisa. Elle disait la vérité.

- Mensonges ! Hurla Loki. Tu as dix secondes. Dix.

- Arrêter ! supplia-t-elle.

- Neuf…

Elle se mit à se débattre.

- Huit…

- Je ne sais pas, je te le jure ! cria-t-elle.

- Sept…

Le garçon tremblait.

- Six…

- Stop ! Stop ! Je t'en supplie !

- Cinq…

Deux hommes agenouillèrent le garçon. La fille se débattit encore plus.

- Quatre…

Vipère se leva, mais je la rasseyais.

- Trois…

- Il faut empêcher ça ! me supplia-t-elle.

Je regardais à nouveau.

- Deux…

- Ce n'est pas notre mission. La mission passe avant les sentiments, répondis-je difficilement.

- Un…

Un homme leva son gun juste devant le front de l'enfant.

- Je te le jure, Loki, je ne sais pas comment ! hurla la prisonnière.

- Zéro. Tant pis, soupira-t-il.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. En entendit un coup de feu. Le corps de l'enfant retomba mollement au sol.

- TEDDY ! hurla la fille.

Je me retournais alors qu'une flaque de sang se formait sur le sol, à l'endroit où le cadavre était tombé. Je pus voir Spirit essayer de fermer son esprit, Poings d'acier détourner les yeux et Vipère étouffer un sanglot. Je savais que cette histoire allait jeter un froid sur nous, mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Si on s'était montrés, toute la mission aurait été gâchée et on aurait pu ne pas s'en sortir. Après tout, on reste des débutants face à Loki ! Ils ne voulaient pas comprendre que je venais de leur sauver la vie, sauf peut être Chen. Il était mon meilleur ami et celui qui comprenait le plus mes choix. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils me pardonneraient. Des cris me tirèrent de mes pensées. Je regardais à nouveau bas et pus voir la fille se débarrasser des trois hommes qui la maintenaient. Elle l'avait fait avec une facilité déconcertante. Ses cheveux voletaient autour d'elle et ses yeux s'étaient voilés. Nous savions tous ce qui se passait, nous étions tous passés par là.

Ce qui se déroulait sous nos yeux était une Perte de Contrôle. La Perte de Contrôle survenait quand quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs perdait totalement le contrôle de ceux-ci à cause d'une émotion trop intense. Les pouvoirs ressortaient dix fois plus puissants, et plus destructeurs pour certains. Quand ça arrive, il vaut mieux ne pas trop s'approcher. Habituellement, la Perte de Contrôle vide la personne de toute énergie pendant un certain temps. Après quoi, quand la personne revient à elle-même, celle-ci peut voir ses dons décuplés et elle doit apprendre à nouveau à les contrôler. Plus la personne est puissante au départ et plus les Pertes de Contrôle sont violentes. La Perte de la jeune fille en bas était impressionnante. Jamais vu ça. Elle s'était élevée à quelques centimètres du sol et fixait Loki avec des yeux maintenant entièrement noirs. C'était effrayant. Une aura noire l'entourait et elle avançait lentement vers Loki, qui ne semblait pas prendre conscience du danger qui le guettait, car rien ne pouvait arrêter quelqu'un pleine crise. Rien. Pour en revenir à l' « arme », celle-ci était vraiment en colère. Des éclairs se mirent à frapper les agents dans la pièce. Étrange, il n'y avait pourtant aucun signe d'orage à l'Extérieur. C'était donc elle qui les contrôlait. Je sus que Sam en était venu à la même conclusion que moi car il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah, non ! Pas un Thor junior ! On en a déjà assez d'un ! râla-t-il.

Kate lui fit signe de se taire. Je regardais à nouveau en bas. Les éclairs avaient cessés et les hommes survivants tentèrent de s'approcher d'elle. Dès que l'un d'eux touchait l'aura noire qui l'entourait, celui-ci se retrouvait désintégrer en quelques secondes. Décidés à en finir, ils lui tirèrent dessus. Les balles rebondirent et retournèrent à leur envoyeur, qui furent tués sur le coup. Le vent sembla être encore plus puissant car les meubles, les objets et tous les corps, sauf celui du garçon, se firent aspirer dans un trou noir. L'instant d'après, celui-ci explosa et il ne resta plus rien dans la salle, sauf quelques débris, le corps de Teddy, un caméra (heureusement) et Loki, ainsi qu'elle-même (bien entendu).

- Il est mort… dit alors la jeune fille en continuant d'avancer vers le dieu. Il est mort par ta faute…

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un en Perte de Contrôle était capable de rester conscient. Ce n'était jamais arrivé, même Fury le disait ! Habituellement, les personnes en Perte de Contrôle deviennent inconscients de se qui se passe autour d'eux, ils sont dans une sorte de transe que seul le manque d'énergie peut les en faire sortir. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Elle parla à nouveau, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Teddy… Mon petit frère… le dernier membre de ma famille… continua-t-elle. Mort… comme tous les autres…

- C'est fantastique, vraiment ! s'écria Loki en tapant dans ses mains. Que peut tu faire d'autre ?

- Tu as fais souffrir tellement de gens innocents… poursuivit-elle sans lui répondre. Et tu vas payer pour ça… Je vais te tuer, Loki… Je vais venger tous ceux qui ont soufferts par ta faute !

Le dieu de la malice sembla soudain se rendre compte du danger présent. Il se mit à reculer.

- Allons, tu ne ferais pas ça, tenta-t-il.

- Huit ans de mensonges… Huit ans de captivité… Huit ans de torture… récita-t-elle.

Elle lui lança deux sphères de fumée. Quand elles atteignirent le dieu, celui-ci tomba à genoux et hurla de douleur. Elle en lança plusieurs autres comme celles-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement à terre et incapable de bouger.

- Huit ans de vie à venger, acheva-t-elle.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle lui envoyait une autre salve, Loki prit son bâton et créa un bouclier. Il créa ensuite un vortex qui menait sans doute à une des bases de l'Hydra. Il passa celui-ci sans demander son reste mais, avant que le portail ne se referme entièrement, l'ancienne prisonnière lança une dernière sphère, qui sembla atteindre sa cible puisqu'on entendit un nouveau hurlement.

- Tu vas mourir, Loki. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais tu mourras. De ma main, je te le promets.

Et le portail se referma. Le vent sembla baisser, jusqu'à disparaître. Ses cheveux retombèrent doucement dans son dos. L'aura noire disparue et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. La crise était terminée. Pourtant, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle ne s'évanouie pas. Elle resta consciente et se précipita vers le corps de l'enfant. Nous pûmes l'entendre pleurer.

- Teddy, non, pas toi aussi, supplia-t-elle.

Mais insensible à ses prières, le corps de son frère resta immobile. Elle se releva ensuite et, après un dernier regard pour le gamin, baignant dans son propre sang, elle tendit la main et une longue flamme s'en échappa, réduisant en cendre du premier coup le cadavre. Après quoi, elle tomba au sol. Sans que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, Vipère descendit du toit.

- Vipère, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je, alors que nous la rejoignions.

- Tu m'as empêché de sauver un enfant de six ans, dit-elle. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de sauver sa sœur.

- Elle a raison, on ne peut pas la laisser là, dit Spirit. En plus, si on la ramène avec nous, Fury sera on ne peut plus content d'avoir l'arme de ses ennemis à sa disposition. On a réussi notre mission, Rage, on peut l'aider, maintenant.

- Elle fera peut être partit de l'équipe, ajouta Chen. Après tout, elle a des pouvoirs, notre âge et une bonne raison de nous aider à combattre Loki et l'Hydra.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

- Très bien, on l'emmène. Faisons vite !

Nous entrâmes et tandis que Chen ramassais son équipement et l'unique caméra ayant survécu au carnage, je m'approchais de la fille. Vipère prit son pouls.

- Son cœur bat très vite, mais elle est toujours en vie, affirma-t-elle.

Je fis signe à Spirit et celui-ci prit le corps de l'adolescente alors que j'appelais Fury pour lui demander de nous envoyer un jet ainsi qu'une équipe médicale.

- Quelqu'un est blessé ? sembla-t-il s'inquiéter.

Je disais bien « sembla-t-il », hein, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est vraiment inquiet.

- Non, on vous expliquera plus tard. C'est mission accomplie, chef. On a tout enregistré. Vous verrez de vous même ce qui s'est produit. Nous avons aussi l'arme en notre possession.

- Très bien, c'est parfait ! Je vous envoie le transport sur le champ. Fury, terminé.

- Rage, terminé.

Je fermais ensuite mon cellulaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jet se posa près de nous. Bien que les agents de l'équipe médicale fussent surpris de nous voir avec une adolescente évanouie, ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Nous pûmes nous reposer durant le vol et arrivâmes le lendemain matin aux bureaux du Shield. Je pris l'ordinateur dans lequel la réunion avait été enregistrée et envoyait l'équipe dormir un peu, tandis que la fille (qui ne s'était pas réveillée durant tout le trajet), était transportée dans une chambre spéciale. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Fury. Arrivé, je cognais et entrais, vérifiant si Chen ne s'était pas rendu invisible pour suivre la conversation. Il n'était pas là.

- Alec ! Alors, cette mission ?

Je lui résumais le plan de départ et lui montrais ensuite la vidéo. Il resta impassible tout le long. À la fin, il ferma l'ordinateur et me regarda.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Loki est leur chef, leur arme se trouve dans cet établissement et se trouve être une adolescente avec énormément de puissance et leur cachette est encore indécise.

- C'est ça.

- Vous avez fait du très bon travail, Alec. Toi et l'équipe étiez vraiment prêts.

Je baissais les yeux, repris l'ordinateur après qu'il a téléchargé la réunion et fis mine de quitter le bureau.

- Alec ?

- Oui, Fury ? demandais-je en me retournant.

- Je me doute que tu te sens coupable à propos de la mort de l'enfant, mais tu as agis comme un véritable commandant. Les décisions sont parfois difficiles, mais il faut parfois faire des choix qui ne nous plaisent pas pour arriver à nos fins. Va te reposer, maintenant.

- Merci, Fury.

Je quittais ensuite le bureau. Je me dépêchais de déposer l'ordinateur de Chen sur la table basse du salon et sortis de l'appartement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais voir la fille. C'est donc d'un pas décidé que je me dirigeais vers la chambre de celle-ci. C'était une petite chambre, avec un lit et une grande fenêtre, ainsi qu'une petite table. J'entrais sans un bruit et m'asseyais sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Je la fixais, et ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver plutôt jolie. Peau pâle, cheveux longs et noirs en cascade et deux grands yeux turquoises. Attendez, deux grands yeux turquoises ? Je me reculais d'un coup tandis qu'elle se relevait péniblement et me fixait. Elle détacha son regard de moi et parcourue la pièce du regard. D'un coup, elle se braqua.

- Où suis-je ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure qui ne collait pas avec son apparence d'ange déchu.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de la fixer et essayant de trouver un moyen de la calmer. Elle se précipita sur moi et, sans que je n'ai pus faire quoi que ce soit, elle me colla au mur et me souleva, me maintenant par la gorge.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Dans… répondis-je en essayant de respirer. Dans les bureaux du Shield…

Elle me relâcha et je tombais au sol en toussant. C'est qu'elle avait de la poigne !

- Je ne te crois pas, lâcha-t-elle alors que je me relevais.

- Mais je te jure que c'est vrai ! plaidais-je. Je ne te veux aucun mal, et aucune des personnes dans ce bureau ne te fera quoi que ce soit…

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Moi et mes amis t'avons trouvés dans une remise abandonnée, dis-je en tentant d'éviter le sujet de son frère. On ne sait pas comment tu t'es retrouvée là, mais on n'allait pas te laisser pour morte là-bas !

Elle sembla se détendre un peu.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Alec. Alec Casterwill. Et toi ?

Elle se tendit à nouveau, mais répondit quand même.

- Aryane Davidson.

- Et bien, Aryane, personne ici ne te fera quoi que ce soit… Tu es en sécurité et…

Je ne pus continuer car trois hommes entrèrent, armés, pointant leurs gun sur elle. Super intelligent, les gars, vraiment ! Aryane se tourna vers moi avec un regard accusateur et, sans crier gare, me poussa contre un mur, assomma les trois hommes et fit éclater la fenêtre. Elle regarda en bas, puis en haut. J'essayais de me relever alors qu'elle reculait du bord de la fenêtre. Elle me lança un dernier regard et quitta la chambre en courant. Je sautais sur mes pieds et quittais à mon tour la chambre, tandis que les hommes se relevaient. J'allumais mon oreillette.

- Fugitive au niveau 33, je répète, fugitive au niveau 33 ! Essayez de l'arrêter mais ne la brusquer pas ! Je répète, coincez là mais ne la menacez pas, tentez de la calmer !

Bien vite, l'immeuble en entier était en emplis de cris, de coups de feux (une chance que j'avais dit de ne pas la menacer) et d'explosions. Elle tentait de descendre mais, voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, elle se mit à monter vers le toit. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde disait. Alors que je me précipitais vers l'escalier, je rencontrais le reste de l'équipe.

- Elle est réveillée ? me demanda Kate.

- Oui, et pas de très bonne humeur. J'avais réussi à la calmer mais trois agents sont entrés et l'ont menacés avec leurs armes à feu. Bien évidemment, elle pense qu'on est de mèche avec l'Hydra ou un truc du genre et elle tente d'atteindre le toit pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Allons y, et vite ! Nous pressa Chen.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes sur le toit. Il y avait déjà une vingtaine d'agents qui pointaient leurs armes sur elle, qui se retrouvait encerclée.

- Baissez vos armes ! ordonnais-je.

Les agents s'interrogèrent entre eux.

- J'ai dit, baissez vos armes ! ordonnais-je à nouveau d'un ton sans réplique.

Finalement, ils obéirent, et Aryane darda son regard sur moi.

- Aryane, je t'assure que c'est un malentendu, dis-je. Le Shield veut seulement assurer ta protection !

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai aucune raison, mais je crois que tu devrais tout de même rencontrer Fury, répondit Kate en s'avançant. Après, tu pourras décider si tu reste ou si tu repars, d'accord ?

Elle sembla réfléchir, et ascquisa. Elle s'avança vers nous, tandis que les agents s'écartaient sur son passage. Elle s'arrêta devant moi.

- C'est d'accord, dit-elle, mais un seul coup fourré de votre part, et vous êtes tous morts.

Et, sur ces aimables paroles, nous la reconduisîmes vers le bureau de Fury, mettant ainsi fin à l'alerte rouge. Arrivés là, j'entrais.

- Fury, elle s'est réveillée, dis-je.

- Ah, oui, la « fugitive », dit-il en souriant.

Il se leva.

- Nous avons fait un marché avec elle, ajoutais-je. Elle a été plutôt marquée par huit ans de captivité aux mains de Loki et de l'Hydra, et elle peine à nous faire confiance. Nous lui avons donc proposés d'avoir une petite conversation avec vous, après quoi elle décidera si elle reste ou non.

- Très bien, fait la entrer.

Je fis signe à Aryane d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit en baissant la tête.

**Étrange, non? Que de mystères, dites moi! Ah quand les vrais Avengers? Patience, ça s'en vient...**


	4. Souvenirs et Explications

**POV Aryane :**

J'entrais, tête baissée, quelque peu intimidée par l'endroit. Pourtant, comme c'était le silence le plus complet, je relevais la tête et croisais le regard… de Nick.

- Nick ? demandais-je, incertaine.

- Aryane ! s'exclama-t-il. Bon sang, tu es vivante !

Il s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Sanglotais-je à moitié. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de retrouver au moins un membre de la famille en vie !

- Je sais, ma chérie, calme toi, chuchota-t-il. Alec, je crois, et les autres devriez aller faire un tour, proposa-t-il au garçon, qui était sidéré.

- Bien, chef.

Il quitta le bureau d'un pas raide et ferma la porte. Je m'asseyais face à Nick.

- Que s'est-il passé depuis mon enlèvement ? demandais-je.

- Et bien, nous avons célébrés les funérailles de tes parents et avons organisés des équipes de recherche pour te retrouver, expliqua-t-il. Mais, après plusieurs mois sans aucune piste, les dirigeants du Shield ont décidés d'abandonner, malgré tout. Après quoi, je suis devenu le chef du Shield et j'ai créé les Avengers, une équipe de super héros. Ils ont défaits Loki une fois et il était supposé être enfermé à Asghard, par son frère Thor. Seulement, il y a quelques années, Loki s'est échappé. Nous aurions dû nous douter qu'il s'allierait à l'Hydra.

Il y eu un petit silence.

- Et ceux qui m'ont amenés ici ? Ce n'étaient pas des agents normaux, je le sais, dis-je.

- En effet, il s'agit de la Nouvelle Génération, une autre équipe d'adolescents surdoués. C'est la meilleure équipe que je n'ai jamais eu, après les Avengers, me répondit-il. Et toi, que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

- Je sais… je sais que c'est dur, Ary, mais tu dois en parler. C'est très important, me supplia-t-il.

- Et bien…

**-FLASHBACK-**

À l'époque, je n'avais que huit ans. J'étais en train de dessiner dans ma chambre lorsque maman m'a appelé. Je suis descendue, et j'ai vus mes parents assis sur le divan. Ils semblaient préoccupés.

- Ma chérie, assis toi, me demanda-t-elle.

Je m'asseyais devant eux.

- Très bien. Tu sais depuis un moment que nous sommes des agents du Shield, commença ma mère.

Je connaissais toute l'histoire, par cœur. À mes yeux, mes parents et Nick étaient les meilleurs agents que cette organisation n'avait jamais connus.

- Je sais, maman, dis-je.

Elle me sourit

- Aryane, nous avons quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer. Notre famille est une famille très spéciale. Chaque fille Davidson hérite d'un pouvoir. Tu as dû remarquer des choses étranges se produire autour de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était vrai alors j'ascquisa.

- Et bien, il se trouve que tu es la plus puissant Davidson que le monde est jamais connu. Tu as hérité de grands pouvoirs, mais ils sont encore indisciplinés. C'est pourquoi nous te donnons aujourd'hui l'Héritage. L'Héritage te permettra de contrôler et renforcer tes pouvoirs. Il les enfouira au plus profond de toi, jusqu'au moment où il jugera que tu es prête à les avoir entièrement. Tu ne dois jamais te séparer de l'Héritage, jamais. Sinon, tu ne peux même pas imaginer les désastres que ça va causer. À partir de maintenant, il fait parti de toi.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, mon père m'avait passé une chaine d'argent au cou. Au bout pendait une perle noire avec des reliefs d'or. Pour vérifier les dires de ma mère, mon père tenta de me l'enlever, mais il reçut un petit choc.

- Seule toi aura le pouvoir de l'enlever. Si quelqu'un tente de te le prendre par la force, il souffrira, ajouta ma mère. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, maman. Je ne l'enlèverai jamais, je te le promets ! affirmais-je avec force en contemplant la perle.

Elle me sourit, me prit dans ses bras, et je retournai ensuite jouer en haut. À partir du moment où j'avais mis le collier, plus rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire n'arriva. Quelques jours passèrent sans rien d'anormal puis, un jour que j'étais dans ma chambre, en train de tourner la perle entre mes doigts, il y eu une explosion en bas. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre et vis des hommes entrer. Je me cachais sous les escaliers. Je pouvais tout voir, mais personne ne me voyait. Mes parents tentèrent de se défendre, mais ils se firent descendre sous mes yeux. J'étouffais un cri et, malgré moi, les larmes se mirent à couler.

- Cherchez la, elle ne doit pas être bien loin ! entendis-je vaguement.

Des pas précipités, des meubles renversés… je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas me faire trouver par les meurtriers de mes parents. Pourtant, ma chance ne dura pas et, alors que je pensais qu'ils étaient tous partis, je sortis de ma cachette alors que l'un d'eux sortait de la cuisine. S'ensuivit une poursuite dans toute la maison, mais je finis piégée. J'étais encerclée, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Ils m'ont ordonnés de leur donner le collier. J'ai refusé. L'un d'eux a tenté de le prendre et a souffert comme jamais. Ne sachant pas comment le prendre pour l'instant, ils ont préférés m'emmener avec eux. En passant par le salon pour sortit, je revis une dernière fois les corps de mes parents. S'ensuivit ma première Perte de Contrôle. J'ai tué presque tous les hommes présents mais, encore jeune, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Je me suis évanouie et ils ont pus m'emmener. Il s'est passé quelques années durant lesquelles je n'ai jamais revu la lumière du soleil. Je sentais mes pouvoirs augmenter au fil des jours, mais ils ne refaisaient jamais surface. Puis, un jour, un homme est entré dans ma cellule. Il s'est présenté : Loki. Je savais d'avance que c'était lui qui avait planifié mon enlèvement et, quand il m'a demandé l'Héritage, j'ai refusé. Il m'a torturé pendant des heures, des jours, des années, sans que jamais je ne lui donne la satisfaction de me plier à ses ordres. Il y a deux ans environ, il a fait venir une femme du nom de l'Enchanteresse. Elle a essayé, elle aussi, de m'arracher le collier par la force, le chantage, la torture, les menaces, la douceur et la tentation. Rien n'y fit. Elle utilisa ses sorts, mais ça ne servait à rien. C'est seulement quelques jours après son arrivée qu'elle parla à Loki. J'entendais toute leur conversation.

- Loki, c'est l'enfant la plus puissante que les neuf mondes ont jamais connus. Utilise la à ton avantage ! Ça pourrait être l'arme que tu cherches depuis toujours pour détruire les Avengers ! plaidais-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et l'Enchanteresse partit durant la journée. J'espérais vivement ne plus la revoir. Pourtant, après son départ, Loki a changé de tactique. Il a tenté de m'amadouer en m'offrant des appartements, plus de nourriture, des nouveaux vêtements, un lit. Enfin bref, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais je savais son plan, et je refusais tout immédiatement. Il s'est mit dans une colère noire, disant qu'il m'utiliserait un jour ou l'autre, quand mes pouvoirs reviendraient, plus puissants que jamais. Il continua à me torturer et, il y a environ trois mois, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. L'Héritage m'avait redonné et renforcé mes pouvoirs. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, je me suis mise à m'entrainer et, grâce à ça, j'ai pu m'enfuir. L'Hydra était à mes trousses et je n'osais jamais m'aventurer à la lumière du jour. Je préférais l'ombre de la nuit, qui me permettait de me rendre invisible aux yeux de mes ennemis. Il y a deux jours, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'aller dans ma maison. Tout était dans le même état que quand j'étais parti, sauf le fait que les corps n'étaient plus là. Alors que je ressortais, une patrouille m'est tombée dessus et les lâches m'ont assommés par l'arrière. Je me suis réveillée alors que j'étais dans une boite. Le couvercle s'est ouvert, on m'a fait sortir et je me suis retrouvée maintenue par trois hommes devant Loki. On a papoté un peu, il s'est fâché parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire une démonstration de mes dons et… et il a tué Teddy, sous mes yeux. J'ai eu une nouvelle Perte de Contrôle mais je suis restée consciente et j'ai presque réussi à éliminer Loki. Ce dernier s'est enfui, j'ai incinéré mon frère et après, c'est le trou noir. Je me suis réveillée ici et tu connais la suite…

**-FIN DU FLASBACK- **

Nick resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Tu n'es plus en sécurité dans le monde extérieur, lâcha-t-il soudain. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Rejoins la Nouvelle génération. Ils vont t'aider. Tu apprendras à te battre, tu apprendras à te contrôler et tu pourras botter les fesses de l'Hydra. Alors ?

Je réfléchis. Si je rejoignais le Shield, je resterai avec Nick, j'aurais de nouveaux amis, une équipe, une protection supplémentaire, des pouvoirs mieux contrôlés (donc plus puissants), des cours de combat au corps à corps et, mieux que tout, une vengeance garantie sur l'Hydra et Loki. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, je perdais une partie de ma nouvelle liberté…

- Je crois… que je vais accepter ta proposition. Je vais intégrer la Nouvelle Génération !

- Merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vais demander à Alec de venir te chercher.

Quelques minutes et des poussières plus tard, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs entra, et me fit signe de le suivre. Après quoi, il me tourna le dos. Je saluais Nick et partit à sa suite. Je le suivais et un silence malaisant s'installa.

- Désolée, pour tout à l'heure, lâchais-je.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête.

- J'ai dis que j'étais désolée, marmonnais-je. Quand je t'ai étranglé et pousser contre un mur.

- Oh, j'ai vu des biens pires, me répondit-il en agitant la main comme pour chasser une mouche.

- Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? demandais-je, mi- moqueuse, mi- curieuse.

- Comme me faire engueuler par Fury car j'ai accidentellement mis le feu à un dossier top secret et hyper important, me dit-il en grimaçant légèrement à ce souvenir. D'ailleurs, il m'en veut encore.

J'éclatais de rire, pour la première fois depuis des années. Il se tourna vers moi et effectua un sourire.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu connais le directeur du Shield ? me demanda-t-il en me dirigeant à travers les couloirs.

- Depuis ma naissance, je crois. Il était un très bon ami de mes parents avant… avant leur mort, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Désolé, si tu ne veux pas en parler tout de suite je…

- Nan, ça va, il faudra bien que je passe par dessus un jour ou l'autre, répondis-je en agitant la main comme lui auparavant. J'ai vu des biens pires.

Il sourit à nouveau.

- Comme quoi ? me demanda-t-il.

Pendant un instant, les heures de tortures et la mort de Teddy me revinrent en mémoire. Mais bon, je n'allais pas lui parler de ça, il me prendrait en pitié et, ça, je ne le voulais pas !

- Comme quand j'ai coiffé et maquillé Nick durant son sommeil et que, quand il s'est réveillé, il est retourné aux bureaux du Shield s'en se rendre compte de son nouveau look. Je peux t'assurer que j'ai passé un mauvais quart d'heure, après, mais ça en valait tout de même la peine.

Il se mit à rire lui aussi, puis se calma.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, tous les deux, me dit-il en me faisant entrer dans un appartement.

- Alec, qu'est-ce que Fury… commença un jeune asiatique en s'approchant. Oh, salut.

Malaise.

- Je… Fury m'a proposé de rejoindre l'équipe, dis-je pour faire avancer la conversation.

- Vraiment ? C'est super, bienvenu dans la Nouvelle Génération !

- Merci, dis-je, soulagée qu'il le prenne ainsi.

- Enfin une nouvelle touche de féminisme dans le groupe ! s'écria une fille blonde en s'approchant de moi. Je commençais à désespérer !

- Je te stop immédiatement ! m'exclamais-je. Je ne suis pas du genre chaussures, sac à main et magasinage, moi, et il est hors de question que je mette des talons hauts !

Elle se mit à rire, suivit des garçons.

- Au moins quelqu'un de sensé parmi nous ! s'exclama un autre garçon, blond lui aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pus supporter un autre « HIII, PARIIIS » !

Ils rirent encore une fois, et je pus voir à quel point ils avaient une grande complicité.

- Oh, suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas présentée, dis-je en me tapant le front. Aryane Davidson, mais je préfère Ary.

- Katara White, mais je préfère Kate, me répondit le blonde.

- Chen Lee, se présenta l'asiatique.

- Samuel Chase, mais appelle moi Sam, dit-il en me lançant un regard qui en disait long.

- Et bien, Sam, crois moi, tes techniques de drague ne fonctionnent pas avec moi, le coupais-je dans sa rêverie.

Il effectua une mine boudeuse et Kate me donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

- Voilà comment il faut lui parler ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Alors, comment ça marche, avec vous ? demandais-je alors qu'on s'asseyait sur les divans.

Ils m'expliquèrent leurs journées en général.

- Et comment m'avez vous retrouver ? Demandais-je. Après tout, j'étais dans une remise supposément abandonnée.

Ils semblèrent hésiter et Alec prit la parole.

- Nous avions pour mission d'espionner une réunion secrète de l'Hydra. Seulement, nous sommes arrivés trop tard et nous avons seulement pus voir ta Perte de Contrôle. Au moins, nous avions installés des caméras alors c'est comme si on avait rien manqué.

- Aussi, toutes mes condoléances pour ton frère, me dit Katara d'une voix douce en me serrant affectueusement l'épaule.

- Merci.

Silence ou malaise, telle est la question.

- Sinon, c'est quoi, vos dons ? Demandais-je alors. Fury m'a dit que vous aviez tous des pouvoirs et je suis de nature très curieuse.

- Et bien, me dit Sam. Je peux entendre les pensées des gens, créer des barrières mentales, explorer les souvenirs de quelqu'un ou les modifier, tous les trucs en rapport avec l'esprit et les pensées, en somme.

- Cool !

- Je sais.

- Moi, je peux me rendre invisible et j'ai une super force grâce à mes Poings d'acier, que j'ai remporté après plusieurs épreuves organisées par les moines du monastère qui m'a élevé, dit Chen d'une voix calme.

- Et tu es aussi le meilleur combattant du monde, ajouta Kate. Tu as battus tous les agents du Shield, y compris l'ensemble des Avengers ET Fury.

- Pas faux, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Moi, je peux hypnotiser mes adversaires, dit Kate, et les retourner les uns contre les autres. Aussi, mes lames sont enduites de venin mortel, que j'ai amélioré pour qu'il agisse en un minimum de temps.

- Je veux un exemple ! m'exclamais-je. Sur… Sam !

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Aller, me dis pas que t'as la trouille ! plaidais-je.

- Vas y, Kate, je t'attends ! dit-il en se tournant vers elle. On va voir si j'ai la trouille, après.

Tout le monde effectua un sourire et Katara se tourna vers lui. Elle le fixa dans les yeux dix secondes.

- Tu vas danser le tango avec Alec pendant deux minutes. Force le si il le faut, ordonna-t-elle.

- Hey ! s'écria Alec en se mettant à courir.

J'éclatais de rire quand Sam le rattrapa et le força à danser. Deux minutes plus tard, ils revinrent vers nous, Sam ayant retrouvé son état normal.

- Et toi, Alec, quel est ton super pouvoir ? demandais-je en étouffant un autre rire.

Il me sourit et se tourna vers Kate.

- Nan, Alec, je t'en supplie ! plaida-t-elle en reculant.

- Toi, est-ce que tu aurais eu de la pitié, pour moi ?

- Non, hésita-t-elle.

Il sourit à nouveau et un étrange fumée noire sortit de ses mains. Celle-ci serpenta jusqu'à Kate, qui se mit à hurler des injures à tout va.

- Je t'avertis, Alec, tu as cinq secondes pour me redonner mes cinq sens ! cria-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et la fumée se dissipa. Kate se jeta sur lui et ils se mirent à se bagarrer comme des gamins.

- Ah, c'est beau l'amour, soupirais-je.

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et se relevèrent en maugréant qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

- Quoi ? Fis-je semblant de m'affliger. C'est dommage, vous faisiez un si beau couple…

Chen et Sam éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Alec et Kate se rasseyaient en me lançant des regards noirs. Pourtant, ils finirent par se joindre à nos rires.

- Donc, Alec, repris-je, tu peux priver tes victimes de leurs cinq sens, c'est ça

- C'est ça, confirma-t-il.

- C'est sûr que ça peut être utile, admis-je.

- Sinon, c'est quoi ton pouvoir à toi ?

- Je peux contrôler tout ce qui concerne l'ombre, dis-je, sans méfiance ni crainte. Je peux créer des trous noirs, me transporter par les ombres d'objets ou d'êtres vivants, je peux me rendre invisible dès que je suis dans le noir. Aussi, je contrôle les éléments, mais j'ai encore un peu de difficulté avec ça.

Ils restèrent interdits quelques secondes et semblèrent communiquer par leurs regards.

- Dako, lâcha Chen.

- Pardon ? demandais-je.

- Nous avons tous un nom ici présent, que nous utilisons sur le terrain afin que nos véritables identités ne soient pas mises en danger si jamais l'une de nos communications était interceptée. Pour toi, ça pourrait être Dako, qui signifie Ombre dans la langue ancienne du monastère, expliqua Chen.

- Dako… répétais-je. Oui, j'aime bien ! Et vous, c'est quoi ?

- Avant de rejoindre le Shield, j'étais une voleuse au service de l'Hydra, dit doucement Kate. Mon géniteur en était le dirigeant. Je pénétrais des bases militaires et dérobais d'innombrables secrets et stratégies, ainsi que des armes. Un jour, je me suis rendue compte du mal que l'Hydra faisait, du mal que je faisais, et j'ai décidé de tout arrêter. Je suis allée dans la base où se trouvait mon père, en réunion avec ses hommes les plus fidèles. Je me suis enfermée dans le laboratoire et, sans une hésitation, j'ai tout fait exploser. Toutes les bases secrètes de l'Hydra, reliées par un système très sophistiqué de communication, ont explosées en même temps, y compris celle dans laquelle je me trouvais.

J'étouffais un hoquet de stupeur. Elle me sourit.

- Le Shield, envoyé sur place, m'a découvert sous les débris, encore vivante par je ne sais quel miracle. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans les bureaux du Shield, comme toi, ce matin. Fury m'a tout expliqué, comme quoi, après mon acte, toutes les charges de poursuite contre moi avaient été abandonnées et que j'étais invitée à rejoindre le Shield pour prendre un nouveau départ. J'ai accepté. J'ai découvert peu à peu mes dons et j'ai d'ailleurs eu ma Perte de Contrôle dans ma chambre. Ça a été un vrai carnage. Pourtant, je me suis reprise et, depuis, je suis dans la Nouvelle Génération. Quand on m'a demandé un nom de code, j'ai repensé au nom que tout le monde me donnait lorsque j'étais encore criminelle. Maintenant, on me surnomme Vipère.

- On peut dire que porte bien ton nom, dis-je avec un petit rire.

- Tu… tu n'es pas effrayée ? me demanda-t-elle. Après tout, je faisais parti de l'Hydra, avant, tu sais, enfin…

- Sincèrement, j'ai eu peur quand tu as commencé mais j'ai bien vu que ça fait parti du passé et, si Fury à décidé de te faire confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en empêcherais, expliquais-je.

Elle me serra dans ses bras tellement fort que je commençais à manquer d'air.

- Doucement, Kate, elle est devenue bleue ! s'exclama Sam.

- Oups, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se reculant.

Elle se rassit.

- Moi, j'ai découvert mon pouvoir alors que j'étais en classe, commença Sam. Je me suis mis à entendre des voix dans ma tête, alors que personne ne parlait. La première fois, ça m'a presque rendu fou. J'étais encore au primaire, à l'époque, alors je suis aller en parler à mes parents, croyant qu'ils régleraient le problème. Pourtant, ils m'ont envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Pendant les années que j'ai passé là, j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas fou, seulement différent. J'ai appris à maitriser mon pouvoir et, il y a trois ans, je me suis enfuie. J'ai erré un partout sur la planète, telle une âme en peine, jusqu'à ce que le Shield entende parler de moi et ne se mette à mes trousses. Croyant qu'ils me voulaient du mal, je les fuyais. Finalement, j'ai compris que c'était un malentendu et, après un an d'entrainements intensifs, j'ai rejoint la Nouvelle Génération. J'ai appris à modifier les souvenirs, à les explorer et tout le tralala. Depuis, on m'appelle Spirit.

J'ascquisa et ce fut le tour de Chen.

- J'ai été élevé par de moines depuis ma naissance. J'ai appris toutes les techniques de combat possibles et imaginables. L'art de la méditation et les combats faisaient partis de mon quotidien. J'ai appris à cerner les faiblesses de tous mes adversaires et à ne jamais tuer par simple besoin de vengeance. Quand j'ai eu quatorze ans, ils m'ont fait passer toutes sortes d'épreuves, que j'ai toutes remportées. Ils m'ont offert les Poings d'acier, qui me donnent une force surhumaine, ainsi que le droit de devenir maitre au monastère. J'ai refusé la deuxième récompense, et je suis parti voir le monde. J'ai été surpris par la violence qui pouvait régner à plusieurs endroits sur terre, et j'ai découvert que c'était en grande partie à cause de l'Hydra. J'ai décidé de combattre cette organisation jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vaincue pour de bon. J'ai donc rejoint le Shield, puis la Nouvelle Génération. J'ai été le dernier de l'équipe à arriver, jusqu'à maintenant. Il y a un an, je suis retourné à mon monastère afin de prendre des nouvelles des moines et des mes amis, qui avaient été ma famille. Pourtant, quand je suis arrivé là-bas, je n'ai trouvé que des décombres et des corps en décomposition. L'Hydra avait à nouveau frappé. Depuis ce jour, j'ai oublié l'un de mes enseignements et la vengeance me pousse à frapper tous les agents de l'Hydra, ou les tuer, sans aucune pitié. On m'appelle aujourd'hui Poing d'Acier.

- Je suis désolée, Chen. Je sais ce que tu ressens, crois moi, car je ressens la même chose, dis-je doucement.

Il me sourit et je vis Alec me fixer.

- On dirait que c'est mon tour, soupira-t-il.

- Alec, tu n'es pas… commença Katara

- Non, Kate, je vais le faire. J'avais treize ans quand j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs. Je les exerçais en cachette mais, un jour, ma mère m'a découvert dans ma chambre en train de m'entrainer sur mon chat. Elle s'est mise à paniquer et à hurler dans tout le village que le diable avait pris possession de son fils. Mon père m'a chassé de la maison et je me suis fais jeter des pierres par ceux que je considérais comme mes amis et ma famille, jusqu'à ce que je quitte le village. J'ai décidé de me rendre à New où, disait on, le Shield recrutait des agents. J'ai montré tout ce dont j'étais capable à Fury, qui m'a proposé de devenir le chef d'une équipe pour l'instant inexistante. J'ai accepté. Étant le premier arrivé et celui avec le plus d'expérience, j'étais tout à fait prêt pour ça, selon lui. Je n'ai jamais regretté son choix. Désormais, mon nom sur le terrain est Rage.

J'approuvais, encore secouée par ce qu'il venait de raconter. Perdre ses parents est une chose. Se faire chasser par ceux-ci en est une autre.

- Et toi, c'est quoi, ton histoire ? demanda soudain Sam.

Je me rembrunis.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler pour l'instant. C'est encore trop récent, m'excusais-je.

- C'est tout à fait normal, me rassura Kate. Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu dois être fatiguée.

Je la remerciais du regard et la suivis. La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre fut Chen qui soupirait et, Alec qui houspillait Sam pour son manque de tact. Oui, ma nouvelle équipe n'allait pas être de tout repos.

**Qui s'y attendait?**


	5. Entrainements

**POV Aryane :**

- Ary… Ary… Ary…

Il faisait sombre. Et j'avais peur. Pourtant, la noirceur faisait partie de moi, alors pourquoi avais-je si peur ? J'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Je marchais à tâtons vers le bruit (prudence et intelligence, mes deux plus grandes qualités !) et trébuchais sur quelque chose. Je me retournais et, tout d'un coup, une sorte de projecteur éclaira l'objet sur lequel j'avais trébuché. Je restais assise part terre, terrifiée. Kate était couchée au sol, les yeux ouverts de frayeur, mais vides. Ses lames étaient plantées dans sa cage thoracique. En gros, elle était morte.

- Kate ! hurlais-je en me précipitant sur elle.

- Ary… Ary… Ary…

Loki se dressa devant moi, se contentant de murmurer mon nom. Un autre corps tomba à côté de moi. Sam. Il saignait abondamment de la tête et se tordait sur le sol, comme pour échapper à une douleur qui m'était inconnue. D'un coup, sa tête explosa, mais il n'y eu aucun sang, rien. Je pus voir Chen courir vers nous mais, d'un coup, Loki le propulsa contre un mur où il s'écroula, sa colonne craquant dans de toutes parts. Loki leva le bras et Alec apparut, maintenu par la gorge par le dieu.

- Non, Alec ! criais-je en courant pour le sauver.

Loki éclata de rire et lui tordit le cou. Le corps s'affala par terre. Je voulais tuer Loki, là, maintenant, mais la Perte de Contrôle ne venait pas. Je tentais d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Loki s'approcha de moi toujours en murmurant mon nom.

- Ary… Ary… ARY !

Je poussais un cri strident au moment où celui-ci m'envoyait un sort de torture. Puis, je me réveillais. Je regardais autour de moi, quelque peu paniquée. Je croisais alors le regard inquiet de Kate, ainsi que celui des trois garçons dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ary, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Non mais elle se fout de moi ? Je panique, je tremble, je pousse un cri à en réveiller les morts et elle, me demande si je vais bien ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de bien aller ? Sérieusement ?

- Oui, ça va, seulement un cauchemar, répondis-je en essayant de sourire.

Kate fit signe aux garçons de retourner se coucher, et je me rendis compte que nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit. Je pris un air gêné et, quand la porte de ma chambre se referma, Kate se tourna vers moi.

- Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas bien, me dit-elle.

- Alors pourquoi me l'avoir demandé si tu connais la réponse ? demandais-je, un peu agressive.

Elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant.

- Nous savons ce que tu as enduré, Fury nous en a parlé hier, ajouta-t-elle.

- Sympa, le copain de famille, râlais-je en me laissant tomber sur mon oreiller.

- C'est important que tu nous parles, Ary, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant près de moi. Je sais que tu n'es arrivée qu'hier mais il faut que tu comprennes que dans l'équipe, il n'y a pas de secrets. La confiance est très présente, c'est ce qui fait notre force. Si tu as des problèmes, il faut nous en parler, et on va t'aider du mieux qu'on le peux.

Je gardais le silence, et elle ne me brusqua pas. Je décidais finalement de me confier.

- Je n'ai jamais véritablement eu d'amis. Comme mes pouvoirs faisaient peur aux autres enfants, ceux-ci m'évitaient. Quand mes parents se sont fait tuer, j'ai perdu la moitié des personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus. Mon frère, Teddy, était partit dormir chez des copains ce soir là, alors il a été épargné. Bref, j'ai été retenue pendant la moitié de ma vie dans une cellule qui contenait au total un lit, une couverture, un lavabo et un pot de chambre.

J'hésitais à continuer.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu n'as pas à le faire tout de suite. On va attendre, dit-elle.

- Non, je dois en parler, il faut que je passe par dessus, répliquais-je.

Elle ascquisa et s'installa plus confortablement.

- Pendant huit longues années, je me suis faite torturer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Ça été horrible et, plus d'une fois, Loki a tenté de me briser en m'envoyant des adolescents faire amis-amis avec moi. Ils me mettaient en confiance et, dès qu'ils étaient sûrs que je leur faisait confiance, ils me rejetaient en riant et disant que leur mission avait fonctionné. Au bout de trois fois, je suis devenue très méfiante et, quand j'ai finalement réussie à m'enfuir, je me suis méfiée de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées et je ne les ai pas laissé approcher. Tout ce que j'avais vécu m'avait poussé à me méfier de tout et n'importe quoi.

Je fis une petite pause.

- Pendant trois mois, j'ai redécouvert le gout de vivre, malgré tous les dangers et les menaces qui me guettaient. Et quand je me suis faite capturer à nouveau, j'ai décidé de me battre. De me battre pour mes parents, pour ce à quoi je tenais. Et là, il m'a à nouveau détruit en tuant Teddy. Et j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais avoir de pitié. Si Loki a réussi à s'en sortir, ce n'est qu'un simple coup de chance. La prochaine fois sera la bonne, affirmais-je. Quand j'ai vu Nick, je me suis dit qu'en vous rejoignant, j'aurais non seulement un membre de ma famille à mes côtés, mais aussi une occasion à ne pas rater pour faire la peau à ce dieu de pacotilles.

- Je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures, mais je peux t'assurer que nous, nous ne t'abandonnerons pas, dit-elle.

- Au début, j'hésitais, je dois l'avouer, admis-je. Mais je me suis dise que si Fury était là, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver, et j'ai décidé… de faire un dernier essai. Je vais réessayer une dernière fois mais au moindre coup bas, je dégage, clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche, dit-elle. Mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas.

- Merci, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je me recouchais automatiquement et j'entendis la porte se fermer, signe que Kate était partie. Oui, je réessaierais, et quelque chose me disais que je ne serais pas déçue.

- Aller, debout !

- Nan, laisse moi dormir !

- Pas question, c'est l'heure de l'entrainement !

- Rien à foutre !

- Les filles, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- C'est long ! On attend, nous !

- Elle ne veux pas se lever, elle est trop flémarde !

- C'est pas en m'insultant que je vais me lever !

- Et c'est pas en restant couchée dans ton lit que tu vas m'encourager à arrêter !

- Les filles, on est tanné, on vous attend là-bas !

- Très bien, je vais l'obliger à se lever !

- Essaye pour voir !

Oups, j'aurais jamais dû dire ça. La seconde après que j'ai proposé cette solution, je me suis retrouve par terre, avec de l'eau dégoulinant dans mon visage.

- Kate, j'espère que tu cours vite ! Dis-je en me levant péniblement.

- Pas le temps pour ça ce matin, répliqua-t-elle. Tu me donneras une raclée tout à l'heure, rétorqua-t-elle. Maintenant, tu vas te préparer ou je te jette moi-même dans la douche ?

- Nan, c'es bon, j'y vais, râlais-je. Y'a pas moyen d'avoir le dernier mot avec toi ?

- Jamais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme. Maintenant, vas-y !

Je poussais un loooooooong soupir d'exaspération et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain d'un pas lent. Je pris une douche rapide, me préparais et pris mon déjeuner avec Kate, avant qu'on ne parte pour la salle d'entrainement. Elle me parla de la routine et aborda un sujet que je n'aurais jamais voulu aborder.

- Aussi, nous devrons bientôt retourner au collège et…

- Collège ? soulignais-je.

- Fury ne t'en a pas parlé ? Enfin, je t'explique. Nous devons encore finir au minimum nos études secondaires, selon Fury. Ça commence dans une semaine mais tu vas voir, tu vas vite t'y faire.

- J'ai tout de même quelques doutes…comment vous faire pour vos identités secrètes ? Après tout, si un méchant vous retrouve, tous les occupants de l'école sont en danger.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas encore fais remarquer par des « méchants » comme tu dis car nous n'avons eu qu'une mission jusqu'à maintenant, celle dont on t'a parlé, expliqua-t-elle. Donc, on vit une vie tout à fait normale. Quand Fury nous enverra pour des missions sur le terrain, nous mettrons un masque afin de cacher note identité.

- Ouais, un masque de Zorro t'irait très bien, rigolais-je.

- Je parle d'un masque spécial du Shield, qui modifie l'apparence. D'ailleurs, t'en auras sûrement un pour pouvoir venir avec nous au collège. Tu vas voir, c'est…

- Je ne pourrais pas entrer au collège avec vous, la coupais-je.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai été enlevée quand j'étais en cinquième année alors je n'ai pas pu finir mon primaire…

- Cinquième année ? Tu n'as pas dis que tu avais huit ans quand, enfin, quand c'est arrivé ?

Je souris.

- Oui, mais on m'as fait sauter ma troisième et ma quatrième, car j'étais surdouée selon les dires de mon professeur.

- Alors tu n'auras aucun problème pour intégrer le collège, problème résolu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je passe des teste d'admission et tout et…

- Tu les passeras haut la main afin qu'on puisse continuer à être ensemble durant les journées, termina-t-elle à ma place.

- Bon, très bien, je vais en parler à Fury. T'es pas vivable, tu le sais ça ?

- Oh, que oui ! rigola-t-elle. Et c'est…

- Ce qui fait ton charme ! terminais-je avec un sourire.

Nous nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire. Peu après, nous arrivâmes dans la salle d'entrainement.

- Ah, les filles, il était temps ! s'exclama Sam en s'approchant. Fury est ici pour évaluer ton niveau en matière de combat, ajouta-t-il.

Je déglutis, puis me décidais à saluer Nick. J'eu soudain un pressentiment.

- Ary, réflexes ! entendis-je.

Je me baissais et ce fut Alec qui se prit le ballon en pleine tête. J'éclatais de rire et l'aidais à se relever.

- Tu tire fort, se plaignit-il à l'intention de Sam.

- C'est pas toi que je visais, tu t'es trouvé dans le chemin, rétorqua le principal visé.

- De toute manière, on sait que tu ne le regrettes pas alors… commença Alec en se massant le nez.

- Et voilà, t'as tout compris ! s'exclama Sam en prenant sa tête sous son bras et en lui frottant énergiquement les cheveux.

- Les enfants, je n'ai pas le temps d'assister à vos gamineries ! s'exclama Fury du haut d'une estrade, esquissant tout de même un sourire amusé. Kate, à toi l'honneur de la tester !

Les garçons nous laissèrent de la place et Kate se plaça en position défensive.

- N'oubliez pas, ceci est un combat à mains nues ! Pas de pouvoirs ! s'exclama Fury.

Nous hochâmes la tête et nous nous mîmes à nous fixer. Personne ne désirait faire le premier geste. Je connaissais sa faiblesse, mais c'était beaucoup trop lâche pour l'utiliser dans un combat amical. Il était hors de question de mêler nos passés à ça. Soudain, elle effectua une feinte. Elle fit semblant d'envoyer son pied à mon visage et prévoyait d'en fait m'envoyer un coup dans le ventre. Seulement, je bloquais avec facilité et je profitais de l'ouverture qu'elle m'offrait pour lui envoyer mon coude dans le ventre, et ensuite sur la nuque. Elle s'écroula au sol et releva la tête, un peu sonnée. Alors qu'elle se relevait pour continuer, je lui pris une jambe, la bloquait dans son dos, et fis de même avec son bras droit. Elle était bloquée. À ma plus grande surprise, elle éclata de rire et abandonna.

- Très bien, Aryane ! s'exclama Fury. À toi, Sam.

Je libérais Kate et elle quitta l'estrade où nous avions combattues. Sam prit sa place et n'attendit pas, il se jeta sur moi. Il avait une grande force physique mais pas beaucoup de techniques et d'endurance. Aussi, il se devait de mettre fin aux combats rapidement, sans quoi il se fatiguait rapidement. Bien entendu, il lui était facile de s'en prendre aux gens en lisant leurs pensées, mais ça avait été interdit pour ces combats alors il était en quelque sorte pris au piège. Aussi, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de me frapper, j'évitais simplement ses coups. Après une dizaine de minutes à jouer à « je frappe, tu évites », je vis qu'il commençait à haleter. Aussi, je profitais de sa faiblesse momentanée pour courir vers lui. D'abord surpris, il se plaça en position et se prépara à m'accueillir. Pourtant, je continuais ma course sans m'arrêter. À la dernière seconde, je me laissais glisser sous ses jambes et il referma ses bras dans le vide. Surpris, il se pencha vers l'avant pour regarder par l'endroit par où j'avais passé et, debout derrière lui, je lui envoyais un coup de pied bien placé dans le derrière, ce qui le déséquilibra. Il brassa de l'air avec ses bras, qui effectuaient des moulinets pour se retenir, et il tomba par terre. Je lui pris la tête entre mes bras et la tordit un peu. Si il faisait un seul mouvement, il se cassait lui même le cou.

- J'abandonne, Ary, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ! s'écria-t-il en tapant de sa main par terre, comme aux matchs de lutte.

Je me levais, il en fit autant, et il me fit tournoyer avec force.

- C'est qu'on a une vraie battante, ici ! s'exclama-t-il en me redéposant.

Légèrement étourdie, je ne répondis rien et m'appuyais contre un mur en me prenant la tête. Rééquilibrée, je me tournais à nouveau vers lui. D'un claquement de doigts, j'enflammais ses cheveux. Le feu ne le brûlait pas, mais Sam paniquait quand même.

- MES CHEVEUX ! AU FEU ! MES CHEVEUX SONT EN FEU !

Je me mis à rire et l'éteignit. Sam reprit son souffle et me regarda avec un air qu'il voulait menaçant.

- Crois moi, j'aurais ma vengeance ! dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui, Sam, Aryane doit encore combattre Alec et Chen.

- Ça c'est si elle passe le niveau de Rage, ricana-t-il. Il est très fort.

J'ascquisa et me dirigeais vers l'estrade, où attendait mon prochain adversaire.

- J'essaierais de ne pas frapper trop fort, se moqua-t-il.

- Ne me sous estime pas, Alec, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable alors ne retient pas tes coups !

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'ajouter d'autres choses que, déjà, je frappais. Un coup à la tête, un coup aux jambes, un coup au ventre et hop ! Une feinte. Il ne réussit pas à bloquer cette dernière et il se prit mon poing en plein visage. Il se releva et je vis qu'il saignait du nez.

- Ho, bon sang, je suis désolée ! m'excusais-je.

- C'est rien, j'ai eu pire, me répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Jolie droite.

À peine eu-t-il achevé cette phrase que le sang se mit à couler beaucoup plus vite. Sans attendre, je pris ma gourde d'eau et en fit sortir le contenu. Tout le monde regardait, interloqué, le liquide rester en suspension devant moi. Je levais ma main droite et l'eau vint s'y enrouler pour créer un gant, que je plaçais sur le visage d'Alec et de la lumière sortit de l'eau. Je renvoyais ensuite celle-ci dans son contenant et je pus voir Alec se tâter le nez, incrédule. Je venais de le guérir.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis née avec ce don, expliquais-je. Ma mère… ma mère était supposée ne pas survivre à ma naissance mais, je ne sais trop comment, je l'ai guéris alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. C'est le premier pouvoir qui a fait son apparition.

- En tout cas, c'est vraiment super ! s'écria Sam. On a une trousse de premier secours à portée de main, maintenant !

Je lui frappais l'épaule et je vis Alec se retirer de l'estrade. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

- J'abandonne, tu es beaucoup trop forte pour moi, admit-il.

- Maintenant, tu vas affronter Chen Lee, dit la Terreur ! ricana Sam.

Je retournais pour voir qu'effectivement, Chen attendait sur l'estrade. Je le rejoignis et il me salua, avant de se mettre en position. Je vais faire le combat en avance rapide : On a échangé des coups pendant une vingtaine de minutes sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne perde de terrain et, finalement, après un autre échange de coups de pieds et de feintes, Fury nous a mit à égalité.

- Et ben, Poings d'acier, on dirait que t'as une rivale ! s'exclama Alec en nous rejoignant. Tu devrais être fière, tu es la seule personne à avoir pus l'égaliser.

- C'est vrai, c'est un véritable exploit ! Même Fury s'est fait avoir ! ajouta Sam en riant.

- Je suis toujours présent, Sam, signala ce dernier. Aryane, tu es une excellente combattante. Je crois que vous pouvez commencer l'entrainement avec les pouvoirs, maintenant, j'ai vu ce dont j'avais besoin de voir. Bonne journée, agents !

Fury quitta ensuite la salle d'entrainement. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à tester nos pouvoirs les uns contre les autres, nous avons même essayés d'en trouver des nouveaux ou des secondaires. Enfin, nous retournâmes à l'appartement, plus joyeux que jamais. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes plusieurs autres agents. C'était étrange, si j'avais bien compris, seuls nous circulions à cet étage, puisqu'il n'y avait que nos appartements, notre salle d'entrainement et une cantine.

- Les gars, dis-je en essayant d'attirer leur attention.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il y a autant d'agents à notre étage ? Demandais-je. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que nous qui y circulions.

- C'est vrai, ça, ajouta Kate. Habituellement, on est seuls. Si ça se trouve, Fury fait une réunion et…

- Et comme nous n'avons pas été conviés, nous ne pouvons pas aller voir de quoi il en retourne, compléta Alec d'un ton sans répliques.

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous poursuivîmes notre route en silence. Bien vite pourtant, les conversations reprirent. Seules moi participais un peu moins. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais le pressentiment que la réunion détenait une lourde vérité. Pourtant, même si je détestais recevoir des ordres, je décidais de respecter la décision d'Alec. Je n'allais pas me le mettre à dos la première journée, quand même. De plus, si jamais la réunion nous concernait, nous le saurions bientôt. En fait, nous n'étions même pas certains qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion. Je décidais d'oublier ça et de passer à un point plus important : préparer ma vengeance sur Katara. Oh, elle allait regretter de m'avoir réveillée de force…

- ARYANE DAVIDSON ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Je me cachais dans un coin sombre, attendant que la tempête se calme. Il faut préciser que c'était moi qui l'avais provoqué, la tempête en question. Je la vis passer d'un pas furieux vers la salle de bain et elle poussa un nouveau cri. Les garçons accoururent et aucun d'eux ne me vit. Je les entendis éclater de rire et je sortais de ma cachette pour me placer dans l'encadrement de porte.

- Alors, il t'a plus, ton réveil ? Ça n'a pas dû, selon moi, mais tu comprends au moins ce que j'ai ressenti hier…

Elle se tourna vers moi et, malgré le gout de meurtre qui se lisait sur son visage, on pouvait discerner une étincelle de profond amusement. Je regardais ensuite mon œuvre. J'avais versé de l'eau avec du colorant vert sur sa tête, ce qui l'avait réveillé. J'avais ensuite mis le feu sur sa couverture, elle a paniqué et a roulé sur le côté du lit. Elle est tombée et est atterrie dans un bac remplie de spaghettis, de sauce tomate et de moutarde. Ouais, j'avais eu le temps de m'aiguiser l'imagination pendant huit ans de captivité. Quand on fait rien de sa vie, on s'arrange pour rendre la vie dure à ceux qui nous ont enlevé cette possibilité. Je revins au moment présent quand elle soupira.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, la prochaine fois, j'enverrais un des garçons, soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Hey ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

J'éclatais à nouveau de rire.

- Maintenant, sortez que je puisse prendre trois douches d'affilées ! ordonna-t-elle en nous poussant dehors.

Dès qu'elle nous eu claqué gentiment la porte au nez, je partis m'installer dans le salon comme si de rien n'était. Les garçons me rejoignirent.

- Rappelle moi de ne jamais t'énerver, demanda Sam.

- En tout cas, on peut dire que tu as de l'imagination, ajouta Chen en souriant.

- J'ai eu le temps de penser à bien des vengeances, aussi ridicules soient-elles, pour faire payer à Loki ce qu'il m'a fait, répondis-je en souriant à la pensée d'un Loki plein de spaghettis et de moutarde.

Ils gardèrent le silence et, finalement, ce fut Kate qui le brisa en sortant de la salle de bain et en s'installant près de moi.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On en sait rien, c'est bien ça, le problème, soupira Sam.

- Bon ben moi, je vous laisse vous amuser tous seuls, je dois voir Fury, dit Alec en se levant.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qu'il convie, et jamais le reste de l'équipe ? demanda le blond avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Parce que c'est lui le chef de l'équipe, répliqua Kate. On en a déjà parlé, ne ramène pas ça sur le tapis.

Il se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Alec quitta la salle.

- Et si on sortait un peu ? demandais-je soudain. Ça pourra nous faire du bien, de prendre un peu l'air.

Ils eurent soudain un regard gêné.

- On n'a pas le droit, lâcha soudain Chen. Mis à part les missions et le collège, on n'a pas le droit de sortir des bureaux du Shield.

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. Mais enfin, on a tous besoin de sortir, je vois dans vos yeux que vous en avez envie ! Et le Shield n'a pas le droit de vous retenir prisonniers ici ! Je suis certaine que Fury nous donnerait son accord et…

- C'est Fury qui nous a dit de ne pas sortir, intervint Kate pour me calmer. Il ne veut pas qu'on attire malencontreusement l'attention et que notre identité soit découverte.

- Allons, les gars ! suppliais-je. Je prends tout sur moi ! Fury ne me l'a jamais demandé, à moi ! Si on y va et qu'on est découverts, on aura qu'à dire que j'étais sortie sans vous attendre et que vous avez tenté de m'arrêter ! Aller !

Ils gardèrent le silence.

- Bon ben tant pis, j'me casse, avec ou sans vous.

Et, avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, je sautais dans l'ombre de Kate, puis disparut, pour ressortir dans une ruelle étroite. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermée plus d'une journée à l'intérieur, pas après avoir passé la moitié de ma vie sous terre, contre mon gré. Nick comprendrait. Je sortis de la ruelle et me mis à arpenter les rues New York sans craintes à propos de l'avenir. Ce qui comptait, c'était le moment présent et la pâtisserie que j'apercevais au coin de la rue.


	6. Désobéissance et compromis

**POV Katara :**

Nom d'un chien, elle vient de s'enfuir ! Je ne sais pas trop comment elle a fait, elle a sauté dans mon ombre et s'est enfoncée dedans comme dans des sables mouvants ! On n'a pas pus la rattraper. D'abord figés, nous comprîmes l'ampleur de la situation et nous sortîmes en trombe de l'appartement. Nous courions dans les couloirs et, dans un tournant, je fonçais droit dans Alec, qui revenait du bureau de Fury. Tandis qu'on se relevait, il me demanda pourquoi nous avions l'air si pressés.

- Ary ne veux pas rester enfermée un seconde fois, elle est sorti, expliquais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

- Comment ça, elle est sorti ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Et ben, elle a sauté dans mon ombre et a disparut. Elle nous en avait parlé, le premier soir. Elle peut se déplacer par les ombres…

- Mais on doit la retrouver avant qu'elle ne tombe sur l'Hydra ! Je ne crois pas que Fury lui ai révélé que l'organisation avait des espions par centaine dans la ville, afin de surveiller tous les faits et gestes du Shield ! s'exclama-t-il.

- On doit d'abord aller le dire à Fury, s'interposa Chen. Sinon, on va avoir encore plus d'ennuis.

Nous acceptâmes et nous reprîmes notre course, arrivant ainsi rapidement au bureau du directeur. On entrai, sans prendre la peine de cogner, et il fronça les sourcils en nous voyant tous là, sauf Ary, et avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

- Les enfants ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Aryane s'est enfuie, le coupais-je, décidant d'oublier le respect pour cette fois.

- Quoi ?

- On aurait dû s'en douter, soupira Alec. En gros, elle leur a demandé pour qu'ils aillent dehors, et ils ont répondus qu'on n'avait pas le droit…

- Et on aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester enfermée après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle est donc partie en utilisant une sorte de téléportation et on n'a pas eu le temps de la retenir, terminais-je.

- Un autre problème, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas que la ville est peuplée par centaines d'agents de l'Hydra, ajouta Sam, et elle n'est donc pas au courant du danger qu'elle court.

- Et elle a toujours son apparence normale, ce qui fait que l'Hydra la reconnaitra facilement et qu'ils seront tous sur son dos dans très peu de temps et, donc, elle ne pourra vraiment plus sortir, acheva Chen.

Nous avions tous parlé très rapidement, mais Fury avait compris l'essentiel. Il sonna l'alerte et commanda à un groupe d'agents de se mettre à sa recherche le plus vite possible sans se faire remarquer. Quand il eu achevé son message, nous pûmes voir qu'il était plus inquiet qu'en colère, bien que celle-ci était présente.

- Fury, nous allons la chercher aussi, dis-je avec force.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- C'est hors de question. La Nouvelle Génération ne dois pas se faire remarquer pour l'instant.

- Mais ce n'est pas une mission ! m'écriais-je. C'est notre amie qui est danger, et on veut l'aider !

Il soupira.

- De toutes manières, je sais que vous allez me désobéir alors allez-y mais, je veux que vous le fassiez en toute discrétion et que vous reveniez dès que vous l'avez trouvé. Aussi, mettez ces masques afin de garder votre identité.

Il nous tendit à chacun une sorte de plastique. Je le plaçais sur mon visage et celui-ci se moula dessus. Je savais que je n'avais plus mon apparence d'origine, mais je savais aussi qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. Nous quittâmes le bureau de Fury et nous nous dépêchâmes de descendre. Dès que nous arrivâmes (enfin) au rez-de-chaussée, nous nous précipitâmes dehors. Pendant un instant, nous fûmes éblouis par la lumière du jour mais nous nous remîmes vite en route. Nous jouions des coudes pour passer, nous bousculions pour essayer de voir par dessus la marrée humaine qui remplissait New York. Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement dans un parc moins fréquenté.

- Comment est-ce qu'on peut la retrouver dans toute une ville ? demandais-je en paniquant un peu.

- Je vais essayer un truc, proposa Sam.

Il ferma les yeux et je sentie une vague de froid passer. L'instant d'après, Sam rouvrit les yeux, un regard triomphant se promenant sur nous.

- Je l'ai retrouvé ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Comment ? demanda Chen, tout aussi incrédule que moi.

- En gros, j'ai séparé mon esprit de mon corps et mon esprit a voyagé à travers toute la ville. C'est un système de localisation, en fait.

Il prit ensuite les devants et nous le suivîmes. Nous traversâmes la moitié de la ville avant d'arriver dans Central Park. Nous entrâmes et, alors que nous marchions à côté d'une statue, je me fis tirer vers l'arrière. Je me retournais, prête à en découdre, mais je reconnus la longue chevelure noire d'Aryane. Je fis signe aux garçons de nous rejoindre et Ary explosa.

- Mais vous êtes fous ? demanda-t-elle. Il y des agents de l'Hydra partout ! Imaginez si ils avaient prit connaissance de l'équipe !

- C'est plutôt à nous de te dire ça, répondit Alec. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?

- Je… je ne pouvais pas rester enfermée. Il fallait que je sorte, et ce n'est pas le Shield qui me privera de cette liberté ! ragea-t-elle.

- On verra ça plus tard, intervint Chen. On doit partir au plus vite, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Nous acceptâmes et nous nous remîmes en route pour les bureaux du Shield. Nous nous dépêchions, poussions quelques personnes au passage. Il fallait y retourner avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Alors que nous arrivions à destination, Aryane s'interposa.

- Poussez-vous ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle me poussa sur le côté et, l'instant d'après, il y eu une explosion. Je pus la voir revoler plus loin et s'écraser contre un mur. Elle s'effondra au sol et ne se releva pas.

- ARY ! Criais-je en me redressant.

Laissant les garçons gérer l'affaire de l'explosion, je me précipitais vers mon amie. Alors que je m'agenouillais près d'elle, elle sembla reprendre connaissance. Elle se massa la nuque et s'assit.

- Putain ! Mais c'est quoi, ce bordel ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien, c'est toi qui m'a poussé, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Attention !

Elle me prit les épaules et me força à me pencher vers l'avant. Deux secondes plus tard, un énorme bloc de béton passa au dessus de nos têtes. On se releva précipitamment et nous regardâmes derrière nous. Chen, Sam et Alec étaient en train de se battre contre des agents de l'Hydra ! Je remarquais aussi qu'ils n'utilisaient pas leurs pouvoirs. Sage initiative car, sinon, malgré nos masques, on se serait fait démasquer rapidement et la Nouvelle Génération ne serait plus restée une équipe secrète bien longtemps !

Il n'y avait que très peu d'agents ennemis, aussi en vînmes-t-on à bout très facilement. Nous regardâmes ensuite pour vérifier si quelqu'un avait été blessé. Personne en vue. Étrange, d'habitude, les journalistes venaient nous coller comme des sangsues pour avoir un minimum d'information.

- Les gars, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y ai aucun journaliste ? D'après Fury, il y en a toujours près des combats.

- Ils étaient là, me répondit Aryane en s'approchant de nous. Je les ai renvoyé chez eux.

- Comment ? s'inquiéta Alec.

- Je leur ai laissé le choix ! se défendit-elle. Soit ils nous laissaient tranquille et retournaient chez eux, soit ils restaient ici et risquaient de se faire tuer. Au pire, Fury se serait occupé personnellement de leur cas.

- Tu as vraiment dit ça ? demanda Sam en étouffant un rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pus faire d'autre, répondit-elle en haussant alors les épaules.

Je remarquais alors un détail qui nous avait échappé à tous depuis un moment.

- Ary, ta tête !

Elle se tâta la tête et, quand elle retira sa main, on put voir son membre enduit d'une substance rouge et poisseuse. Du sang.

- C'est rien, une petite égratignure, dit-elle. Aller, on rentre.

Elle fit un pas en avant, mais Alec la retint.

- Une petite égratignure ? Tu rigoles, j'espère, ton crâne est fendu.

Elle soupira et, sans protester plus longtemps, il la reconduisit à l'infirmerie du Shield. Nous, nous allâmes avertir Fury que nous l'avions retrouvé. Nous lui expliquâmes rapidement l'attaque de l'Hydra et le cas d'Aryane. Après quoi, nous rentrâmes dans nos appartements. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Alec rentra.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandais-je en lui sautant presque à la gorge.

- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Après qu'on l'a soigné, je l'ai ramené à Fury pour qu'ils aient une petite conversation. Sa fuite va lui causer de sérieux ennuis !

Après cet échange super constructif, nous restâmes silencieux, attendant le retour de notre nouvelle partenaire.

**POV Aryane :**

Je retournais d'un pas lent dans les appartements. Je venais de rencontrer Fury et disons que c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi en colère. Dire que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles comme dans les Cartoons était un minimum. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai attendu que la tempête se calme, tout simplement. Quand (enfin) il s'est tut, je croyais bien être devenue sourde pour de bon. Je m'étais ensuite levée et expliqué mon point de vue. Après maintes tentatives, j'ai finalement réussi à faire un compromis avec lui. Contente de la tournure des évènements, j'étais ensuite sortie du bureau, le sourire aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, il y était encore. Je sortis de mes pensées, arrivée devant les appartements, et je tournais d'un mouvement inquiet la poignée. Il me fallait maintenant affronter la colère de mes nouveaux collègues. J'entrais sur la pointe des pieds, croyant qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas ma présence dans l'obscurité totale qui régnait dans le petit salon, et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Manque de bol, la lumière s'alluma, et quatre têtes apparurent dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte.

- ARY !

Une tornade blonde se jeta sur moi et me serra super fort (encore ! méga force ou juste hyper stress ?). Elle se détacha ensuite et me fixa dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée, les gars, mais je pouvais pas rester enfermée plus longtemps et…

- Non, non, non, je ne parle pas de ça ! s'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête. Pourquoi m'as-tu poussé ? Tu aurais pus être tuée à ma place !

Je restais interloquée quelques secondes. Je m'étais enfuie malgré leurs avertissements, et tout ce dont elle se souvient c'est que je l'ai poussé ? Bizarre, cette fille.

- J'en sais rien, je crois que me sentais redevable envers toi. Après tout, tu es mon amie, non ?

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

- Pour ta fuite, dit alors Sam, on a tous compris pourquoi t'a fait ça…

- Mais on se demande surtout comment t'as fait pour survivre à Fury, acheva Alec avec un sourire.

- Bah, c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi en colère. Même quand je l'avais maquillé, il n'avait pas réagi comme ça, répondis-je. J'ai juste attendu que la situation se calme pour faire un compromis, dans lequel vous êtes inclus.

- Ah bon ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents, fière comme un paon.

- J'ai proposé à Nick que, en échange que je ne cause plus de problèmes comme celui-ci, j'ai le droit de sortir deux heures par jour pour un temps libre, mais je dois mètre un masque. MAIS, le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est que vous avez la même permission ! J'ai réussi à le convaincre que c'était plus sécuritaire pour moi.

Ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite, et la soudaine joie de Kate me perça les tympans, déjà fortement endommagés par l'Ouragan Fury. J'aperçus les trois garçons se boucher les oreilles avec des leurs mains en maugréant. Enfin, elle se tut.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas faites les magasins !

- NON ! S'il te plait, pas ça ! pleurnicha Sam en se mettant à genou.

- Je ne te le demandais pas mais si tu y tiens, le taquina-t-elle.

- Non, ça va ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Nous éclatâmes de rire devant sa tête effrayée, et je me tournais ensuite vers Alec.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, ce matin ? demandais-je.

- Il voulait seulement me parler de ton intégration au collège, qui se déroulera la semaine en même temps de nous, me répondit-il en souriant. Selon Fury, on se ressemble beaucoup alors tu vas te faire passer pour ma sœur. Ton nouveau nom est donc Aryane Casterwill. Tu pourras garder ton apparence normale.

Kate tapa dans ses mains. En la regardant ainsi, on avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait travaillé pour l'Hydra et l'avait détruit ! Soudain, comme les morceaux d'un puzzle, certaines informations commencèrent à s'assembler.

- Kate, je peux te parler entre filles ? demandais-je en tâchant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

- Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure les gars !

Nous allâmes ensuite dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte et, après avoir vérifié si les garçons étaient bel et bien partis, je me tournais vers elle.

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais détruit toutes les bases de l'Hydra à 12 ans ? demandais-je.

- Oui.

- Ça fait donc trois ans.

- Tu sais compter ! Bravo.

Je ne réagis pas à sa remarque et continuais sur ma lancée.

- Seulement, il y a quatre ans, j'étais déjà prisonnière de l'Hydra.

Elle sembla soudain comprendre mon idée.

- Si je comprends bien, tu supposes que je n'ai pas détruit toutes les bases ?

- Ça expliquerait bien des choses, répondis-je. J'étais dans une base souterraine et tout porte à croire qu'il y en avait d'autres. Elles ne devaient pas être reliées au même système que les autres, ce qui a permis la survie de beaucoup de membres de l'Hydra, ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi elle est revenue aussi vite.

- Et, si ça se trouve, Loki était déjà le grand dirigeant. Je savais que mon père avait un supérieur, mais je ne m'en serais jamais douté !

- Il faut aller en parler aux autres ! m'exclamais-je.

Nous sortîmes en trombe et nous dépêchâmes de nous rendre au salon, où se trouvaient les trois garçons. Nous leur expliquâmes rapidement mes découvertes, et tous arrivèrent à la même conclusion que moi. Toutes ces découvertes expliquaient pourquoi l'Hydra avait aussi rapidement ait surface, que Loki était actif depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'on ne le croyait et qu'il existait des bases souterraines, ce qui prouvait qu'il y en avait sûrement une à New York, étant donné le nombre d'agents qui s'y trouvaient. Ils n'allaient quand même pas louer une salle de réunion au nom de Loki ou de l'Hydra, si ?

« Bonjours, nous aimerions louer la salle de réunion pour 14h00 afin de parler de la future destruction du monde que nous allons mener très prochainement » « C'est à quel nom, je vous pris ? » « Loki, dieu d'Asghard, future maitre du monde »

Non mais je vous jure ! Je fis taire mes pensées (totalement hors sujet, sois dit en passant) et Alec contacta Fury. Aussitôt, une réunion fut organisée par le directeur. Quelques agents d'une très haute confiance et nous cinq étions conviés à cette réunion… ainsi que les Avengers.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sam quand Alec nous l'apprit.

- Ils sont des agents, eux aussi, lui rappelais-je. Ils se doivent d'être présents.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, me dis Kate. Ils nous détestent.

- Et c'est réciproque, ajouta Chen. Ils nous traitent de mômes, de gamins qui ne sont là que pour s'amuser, qui ne prennent rien au sérieux.

- Et bien, à vous de leur prouvez qu'ils ont tort en allant à cette réunion ! m'écriais-je en frappant mon poing sur la table basse (Ouch). Si vous agissez intelligemment, vous leur prouverez que vous êtes tout aussi utiles au Shield qu'eux, voir plus !

Chen me sourit.

- Je crois que tu as fait une erreur dans ta phrase, dit-il. Il n'y pas de vous qui tiennent, seulement des nous. Tu fais partis de l'équipe, maintenant, et tu n'y échapperas pas plus que nous.

Je lui souris à mon tour, et tous recommencèrent à critiquer les Avengers. Stark, Thor et Œil-de-Faucon les détestaient, apparemment. Hulk, Captain America et la Veuve Noire ne disent rien, tout simplement. Vraiment, je sens que la réunion sera passionnante !


	7. Une réunion plutôt mouvementée

**POV Aryane :**

Nous étions tous dans un bureau assez grand où se trouvaient deux-trois agents de confiance, Fury et bah nous même. Il leur avait rapidement expliqué la situation et ils sont aussitôt partis en mission d'infiltration. Après quoi, cinq minutes plus tard, les Avengers Originaux firent leur entrée, sous le regard noir de mes coéquipiers. Moi, je restais debout, dans l'ombre. Ils ne m'avaient pas vue tout de suite, et c'était tant mieux.

- Fury ! Pourquoi nous as-tu contacté ? demanda Captain (en uniforme, bien entendu).

- La Nouvelle Génération ici présente à fait des découvertes plutôt troublantes, mais qui pourrait nous aider grandement, expliqua-t-il.

Et, comme s'ils venaient de se rendre compte de leur présence, les Avengers se tournèrent vers mes amis, qui les fixaient durement. D'ailleurs, l'équipe originale leur rendit cette politesse.

- Comment ces gamins auraient-ils pu faire des découvertes aussi importantes ? Ça ne doit pas être si grave, dit Stark comme si les autres n'étaient pas là.

- Et si je vous disais que on ne sait combien de bases secrètes et souterraines de l'Hydra se trouve sur cette planète et qu'il y en a sûrement une en ce moment sous nos pieds, est-ce que ce serait toujours aussi peu important ? demanda Fury d'un ton froid.

Stark ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais ne sus que répondre.

- Ces jeunes gens ici présent, grâce au témoignage d'une ancienne prisonnière de l'Hydra qui a réussit à s'évader, on réussit à découvrir que nous seulement l'Hydra était beaucoup plus résistante qu'on ne le croyait mais, qu'en plus, Loki est le cerveau de l'affaire.

- Impossible ! s'exclama Thor. Il est bien emprisonné à Asghard, je l'ai vu de mes yeux il y a une heure de votre monde mortel. De plus, il n'aurait jamais rejoint l'Hydra, Loki reste tout de même un homme d'honneur.

Mais putain fait chier ! Toujours à défendre son demi-frère, peut importe ce qu'il arrive. Quel imbécile ! Bon, il était plutôt mignon mais, question intelligence, il fait pas le poids.

- Et pourtant, c'est une source sûre qui nous a informé, riposta Alec.

- Ah ouais ? demanda Stark en le fixant d'un air hautain. C'est l'ancienne prisonnière de l'Hydra qui vous a dit ça ? Je vais vous dire une chose, moi. Personne ne peut s'évader de l'Hydra car l'Hydra ne fait pas de prisonniers !

- Et pourtant, je peux vous assurez, Stark, que c'est la pure vérité, riposta Fury. Le sujet est clos. Je veux que vous vous organisiez pour localiser la base qui se trouve à New York et que vous en preniez possession. Ensuite, nous trouverons un moyen de détruire toutes les autres de cette planète d'un même coup, comme l'a fait l'agent White il y a trois ans. Vous devrez aussi neutraliser Loki pour de bon. Les Avengers et la Nouvelle Génération feront équipe, et je ne veux aucune plainte, clair ? Sur ce, bonne mission.

Et, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répondre, il quitta le bureau. Et voilà, mon parrain venait de faire la plus grosse gaffe de toute son existence. Quoi, je vous avais pas dit que Fury était mon parrain ? Et bah maintenant, vous le savez. Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, des éclats de voix retentirent dans toute la pièce. Super, ça fait même pas une minute qu'on a une mission et, déjà, les deux équipes se battent entre elles.

- Alors, c'est qui votre évadée qu'on aille lui parler ? demanda Stark avec plein plein plein d'ironie dans la voix.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille vous en parler ! riposta Kate, tout en sachant que j'écoutais tout. C'est un très dur souvenir pour elle.

- T'as l'air de bien la connaître, di Clint. Mais on vous croit pas. Personne ne s'échapper de l'Hydra, Tony l'a dit tout à l'heure. L'Hydra ne fait aucun prisonnier.

- Et Loki est enfermé à Asghard, ajouta Thor. Il n'aurait rien put faire de là-bas.

- Donc, en gros, tout ça c'est des conneries que vous avez inventé, acheva Barton.

Cette fois, c'était trop. La rage pris place sur la raison et, sans le vouloir, de petits nuages commencèrent à se former au plafond de la salle. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le petit groupe, qui fixait au dessus de leur tête avec inquiétude. Mes amis reculèrent et se collèrent un peu au mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ! s'exclama Clint en reculant lui aussi, alors qu'un éclair tombait à deux centimètres de son bras.

- C'est la source dont on vous a parlé, répondit Sam. Et elle est pas de très bonne humeur !

Rapide comme l'éclair, Katara s'approcha de moi et me pris le bras. Au début, je n'entendais rien mais, peu à peu, sa voix prit toute la place dans mes pensées et je vis qu'elle me fixait dans les yeux. J'avais les paupières tellement lourdes…

- Kate ! m'écriais-je en reculant d'un coup sec.

Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée, tandis que les Avengers me regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Les nuages au plafond disparurent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? lui demandais-je.

- Tu étais en train de perdre le contrôle, m'expliqua-t-elle. J'ai tenté de t'hypnotiser pour t'arrêter.

- Ah, tu as bien fait, soupirais-je, soulagée de n'avoir blessé personne.

Pourtant, quand je vis l'agent Barton qui me lançait un regard étonné, je m'approchais de lui d'un pas raide. Le silence, qui régnait toujours, fut brisé par ma voix, que je ne reconnaissais pas moi-même, que je réservais aux gens que je détestais par dessus-tout.

- Des conneries ? Demandais-je.

Ma voix était très basse, mais tout le monde m'entendit parfaitement tellement le silence était… silencieux.

- Des conneries ! Et d'après vous, huit ans de tortures se seraient inventés toutes seules ? Hurlais-je alors, les larmes aux yeux.

Tous gardèrent le silence, encore, n'osant pas me répondre. Je devais être vraiment flippante.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai vécu, poursuivis-je plus calmement. Loki m'a fait enlever alors que je n'avais que huit ans. L'Hydra était déjà sous ses ordres, à ce moment là. Pendant huit autres années, je me suis faites torturer, briser… Je ne crois pas que vous êtes en position, agent Barton, pour discerner le vrai du faux.

Je m'avançais ensuite jusqu'à la grande fenêtre vitrée, et je regardais en bas. Nous étions très, très haut. Je sentais le regard de tous me bruler la nuque, mais je ne me retournais pas.

- Qui es-tu ?

La question claqua dans l'air. Cette fois, je me retournais pour voir qui avait parlé, et je vis le regard doux mais autoritaire de Rogers, qui m'invitait à parler.

- Je suis la source sûres dont parlait Nick, répondis-je doucement, surprenant tout le monde. Je m'appelle Aryane Davidson, sa filleule qui plus est.

- Nick Fury a une filleule ? Qui l'eu crut ! se moqua Stark.

- Et à qui ais-je l'honneur ? demandais-je avec l'ironie perçant de tous les pores de ma peau.

- À un génie… commença-t-il.

- Milliardaire, play-boy et philanthrope, complétais-je avec un soupir.

Mes amis, Banner, Rogers et Romanoff ricanèrent. Surtout Alec et la Veuve Noire, en faite. Tony, quand a lui, il ne savait pas quoi répondre sur le coup.

- J'ai d'excellentes sources qui m'affirment que vous vous présentez toujours ainsi, dis-je.

- Il faut croire qu'ils avaient raison, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

- Et si on revenait à notre point le plus important ? demanda Alec, un peu agacé.

- Le jeune à raison, dit Banner. Il nous faut un plan de départ.

- Nous pourrions essayer immédiatement de retrouver la base qui se trouve dans New York, proposa Barton.

- Et comment voulez-vous faire ? demanda Kate.

- C'est simple, Stark et Banner nous bricolent un peu et le tour est joué ! répondit-il.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la première chose à faire, intervint Chen.

- Et bien dans ce cas, parle petit génie !

Et paf, c'était reparti pour un tour. C'est vraiment super, les engeulades au Shield. Après une dizaine de minutes où tout le monde criait sur l'autre équipe (me je ne voulais pas me mêler à ça), je soupirais bruyamment. Comme personne ne semblait réagir, je m'impatientais.

- SILENCE !

Et Bam ! Tout le monde se tut d'un coup et se retourna vers moi. Je m'avançais vers la table et posa mes mains à plat dessus, regardant chaque personne présente tour à tour.

- Fury nous a donné une mission d'équipe, commençais-je, et, d'accord ou pas, nous devons la remplir comme il l'a demandé. C'est pas pour rien si il veut qu'on travaille ensemble ! C'est pas entre nous que nous devons nous battre, mais contre l'Hydra. Sachez le bien, aucun de vous ne veux travailler avec nous MAIS sachez aussi que c'est réciproque ! Alors, si on pouvait faire un minimum d'effort pour s'entendre, ce serait déjà un bon début puisqu'il est hors de question d'aller sur le terrain si c'est pour s'ignorer !

- Tout à fait d'accord, dit Rogers (je l'adore celui là !). Cette petite parle comme un véritable commandant, et a beaucoup plus de jugeote que la majorité d'entre nous ! Si vous ne la suivez pas, et bien moi, si.

Il fit le tour de la table et se plaça à côté de moi. Chen fit de même, et je les remerciais du regard, pour ensuite reporter mon attention sur les autres.

- On ne sait pas pour combien de temps nous sommes ensemble, ni même pourquoi, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix ! Libre à vous de contrer les ordres de Fury et d'aller travailler en solo, mais ce sera votre problème. Si quelqu'un veut nous quitter, qu'il le fasse maintenant !

Personne ne bougea.

- Bien. Comme personne n'a décidé de partir, je juge que vous êtes tous d'accord pour travailler en équipe, terminais-je. Maintenant, le plan. Il y a déjà trois agents qui ont commencés des recherches pour retrouver la base de l'Hydra qui se trouve à New York. Le mieux serait de trouver Loki.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? me demanda Natasha.

- Thor a dit que son demi-frère était encore enfermé à Asghard, dis Kate. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien lui que Ary a faillit tuer il y a quelques jours. Alors, la question est : Qui a remplacé Loki dans sa cellule ?

- Il ne nous reste donc qu'à aller vérifier ! s'exclama Barton en levant un poing triomphant.

- Bravo, Sherlock, tu piges vite ! raillais-je. Maintenant, allons y !

- Les mortels ne peuvent aller et venir entre les neufs mondes, intervient Thor. Je vais m'en occuper.

- NON ! Ripostais-je. Je crois que les lois divines pourront faire une exception pour le moment. Nous devons _tous _y aller, et nous irons _tous. _Capiche ?

Il maugréa quelque chose dans sa langue de dieux, quelque chose de pas très flatteur selon moi.

- De toute manière, je ne pourrais tous vous y emmener, dit-il en me lançant un regard de… défi ?

- Ce n'est pas un problème, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je peux le faire.

Et, avant que quiconque ne riposte, j'ouvris un trou noir, qui se trouvait être un portail vers Asghard. Je m'installais devant et, alors que j'allais sauter, je remarquais que tout le monde regardait sans bouger.

- Alors, vous venez ou vous restez plantés là comme des imbéciles ?

Puis, sans attendre leur réponse, je sautais dans le vide.

**POV Externe :**

D'abords sidérés, les Avengers et la Nouvelle Génération finirent par réagir. Captain America sauta sans attendre dans le portail, suivit de Chen, Kate, Banner, Thor, Sam et Natasha. Ne restait plus que les deux « chefs » et Barton. Alec, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Œil-de-Faucon, sauta à son tour, suivit de près par Clint. Enfin, Stark se décida à les suivre.

**POV Aryane :**

J'atterris sur un sol de marbre blanc et regardait autour de moi. La cité d'Asghard était vraiment magnifique ! Je me poussais sur le côté et, une seconde plus tard, Rogers tomba à côté de moi. Il se releva, un peu sonné, mais Chen lui tomba dessus. Ils essayèrent de se lever mas Kate arriva, suivie de près par Banner, Thor, Sam et Natasha. Il y eu ensuite Alec et Barton, et enfin Stark. Ils étaient tous un par dessus les autres et peinaient à se relever. Je retins un rire et me retournais vers la cité. J'entendis plusieurs exclamations derrière moi, et compris qu'ils venaient de se relever et de prendre conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient. J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mortelle, mais sachez que j'admire votre puissance. Jamais aucun humain n'a réussi à pénétrer ainsi dans Asghard.

- Écoutez moi, Thor, je vous trouve une allure bien sympathique mais si vous voulez monter dans mon estime, ça ne sera pas en me traitant de mortelle, répondis-je. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de nous conduire à Loki.

Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, se renfrognait, et prit les devants pour nous conduire aux prisons d'Asghard.

**Voilà voilou, la petite suite pour toi, Stella!**


	8. Le début des problèmes

Alors que nous nous dirigions tranquillement vers les prisons, je regardais attentivement le paysage. J'avais un pressentiment étrange, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, tout semblait parfait, irréel et magnifique. Le château se dressait devant nous, majestueux et imposant. Fallait l'avouer, les dieux n'avaient peut être pas une grande intelligence mais en ce concerne la déco, y'avait pas mieux qu'eux ! Tout le palais s'élevait en tours, toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres, dans des tons de beige. Les maisons étaient un peu étranges, mais c'était joli. Les toits pointus s'élevaient vers le ciel céleste et nos pas retentissaient sur le sol pavé. Autour de nous s'élevait un marché, où des dizaines de dieux troquaient leurs produits. Il régnait un bruit d'enfer, qui s'estompa quand nous passâmes. Ils nous regardèrent passez, incrédules, puis aperçurent Thor à l'avant et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Nous entrâmes dans le palais (magnifique soit dit en passant) et il nous dirigea vers la salle du trône.

- Hey, Thor, pas besoin de nous présenter à ton père, on doit seulement vérifier si Loki est toujours là ! m'exclamais-je.

- Pour entrer dans les prisons, il faut une permission spéciale que seul mon père peut donner, répondit-il sans se tourner vers moi.

Je soupirais de frustration. Nous entrâmes ensuite dans la salle du trône où, tout au fond, était assis un homme grand, barbu, et à l'air sage et sévère à la fois. Nous nous inclinâmes devant lui, et il daigna lever son regard sur nous. Pendant une fraction de secondes, je croisais son regard, qui me rappela quelque chose, mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention.

- Père, nous désirons rendre visite à mon frère, dit-il d'une voix respectueuse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que des mortels t'ont suivis ? Et comment ?

- Si je puis me permettre, sir, intervins-je, c'est moi qui nous ai emmené ici. Nous avons besoin de le voir de toute urgence.

Je vis un éclair de satisfaction passer sur son visage, mais c'était tellement rapide que je crus avoir rêvé.

- Très bien, je vous donne ma permission.

- Merci, sir.

Je m'inclinais à nouveau, suivie des autres, et nous quittâmes la salle en silence. Thor nous guida à travers Asghard, pour finalement arriver devant deux grandes portes, que gardaient deux gardes. Ils nous bloquèrent le passage.

- Nous avons une permission du roi, dit Thor.

Apparemment, ça leur suffit car ils dégagèrent la voie et nous pûmes entrer. La première cellule à notre gauche était occupée, comme plusieurs autres d'ailleurs. Loki s'y trouvait et tournait en rond, ayant l'air de profondément s'ennuyer. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus.

- Vous voyez, Loki est là, enfermé, et n'est pas sorti, dit Barton en me fixant.

Alors que les autres tentaient vainement de s'expliquer, je ressentis une vague de froid m'envahir. Et je compris. Sans crier gare, je sautais dans l'ombre de Natasha et réapparut dans celle d'un grand vase qui décorait la cellule. Sérieux, c'était tout de même du luxe, sa prison !

- Hey, Loki !

Il se tourna vers moi en même temps que les autres, qui semblaient remarquer ma disparition.

- Sors de là, il va te tuer ! s'écria Banner.

- Non, il ne me tuera pas, répondis-je.

Loki me fixa de ses yeux, qui étaient vides de toutes émotions. Sans hésiter, je lui sautais dessus. Je sortis un poignard de ma manche et l'égorgeais net. Le sang se mit à me gicler dans le visage alors que le corps du dieu était secoué de soubresauts. Enfin, il se calma, et je sortis de la cellule comme si de rien n'était, rangeant mon poignard, alors que les autres me fixaient, choqués. Enfin, Thor s'énerva.

- Qu'as tu fait, misérable mortelle ! La peine de mort ne lui avait pas été attribuée, tu n'avais aucun droit de lui infliger !

- Oh, calme toi donc, soupirais-je. Ce n'était pas le vrai Loki !

Barton ricana. Il m'énerve nom d'un chien !

- Et d'où vient donc tout ce sang, selon toi ?

Dès qu'il acheva sa phrase, le sang disparut, ainsi que le corps. Je souris.

- Du sang ? Quel sang ?

- Mais… mais… je, enfin… balbutia-t-il.

- Loki est le dieu des illusions, c'était facile pour lui de sortir, dis-je.

- Comment as-tu sus qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion ? me demanda Stark.

- Sam me l'a confirmé.

- Comment ça ? demanda encore Banner.

- Je peux entendre les pensées de tout ce qui est vivant, dit-il avec un brin de fierté. Je n'entendais pas celles de Loki, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion.

- Mais si Loki n'est plus dans la cellule, où est-il ? demanda Kate.

Un détail me revint en mémoire.

- Oh non, soufflais-je avant de me précipiter vers la porte.

Je regardais dehors et remarquais que non seulement les gardes avaient disparus, mais que toute la cité d'Asghard était en ruine. Le sol était crevassé, les maisons démolies et le château… Le château était en très, très mauvais état. Les autres regardèrent à leur tour et se reculèrent. Thor ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Loki s'est donné l'apparence de votre père, dis-je d'un ton conciliant. Et je doute qu'il… qu'il l'ai laissé en vie. Je suis désolée.

Il ferma les yeux. Tout le monde garda le silence. J'entendis alors un son étouffé provenant de la cellule tout au fond de la prison. Je m'avançais lentement, sur mes gardes, et tombais sur quatre personnes enchainées au mur et bâillonnées. Il y avait une fille et trois garçons. Je fis signe aux autres de me rejoindre et le visage de Thor s'éclaira un peu quand il les vit.

- Mes amis ! s'exclama-t-il, les faisant lever la tête vers nous.

J'aperçus une lueur d'espoir naitre dans leur regard. Le dieu de la foudre me fit un signe de la tête, et j'ascquisa. Pourtant, avant que je n'ai pus faire quoi que ce soit, des pas se firent entendre. Ils se rapprochaient. J'ouvris un portail et leur dit de retourner au Shield.

- Et toi ? demanda Alec.

- Je vais m'échapper, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous rejoins avec les autres dans la salle de réunion dans quelques minutes, il faut juste que je les libère !

- Très bien, allons y ! s'exclama-t-il. Sois prudente, rajouta-t-il à mon intention.

J'ascquisa et il sauta par le portail, suivit des autres, bien qu'ils ne désiraient pas fuir la bataille. Les plus durs à convaincre furent Barton et Thor.

- Vous allez vous faire dépasser par le nombre ! Plaidais-je. Vous devez y aller. Pour moi, ça sera facile de m'enfuir. Je vous rejoins avec ceux-là dans quelques minutes !

Enfin, ils acceptèrent et quittèrent Asghard. Ensuite, juste avant que Thor ait complètement disparu par le portail, je sautais dans son ombre et me retrouvais dans la cellule avec les autres. J'enlevais d'abord leurs baillons, et ils prirent de grandes bouffées d'air. Je les libérais ensuite et nous sortîmes de la cellule. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il m'était impossible de créer un portail dans la cellule même. Enfin bref, nous sortîmes et tombâmes nez à nez avec des agents de l'Hydra. Étant trop peu nombreux, nous rebroussâmes chemin et une course poursuite s'entama dans tout le palais. Je tentais de créer des portails à tout bout de champs, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Loki devait avoir créé un champ de protection pour m'empêcher d'utiliser mes dons. Nous arrivâmes alors dans une salle à moitié détruite, où se trouvait non seulement une énorme ouverture dans le mur, mais aussi un vaisseau. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à monter dedans, des pas très, très proches, se firent entendre. Ils arrivaient. Le vaisseau, n'étant pas encore démarré, prendrait un peu de temps pour décoller. Aussi décidais-je de leur en donner. Je sortis mes poignards et m'avançais vers eux. Une main me retint le bras. Je me retournais et croisais le regard d'un grand blondinet.

- Que faites-vous ? me chuchota-t-il.

- Je vais les occuper. Aller partir le vaisseau !

- Sif s'en occupe, dit-il en désignant la jeune femme grimper à bord. Volstagg, Hogun et moi allons vous aider, parole de Fandrall !

Je vis les deux autres hommes arriver à ses côtés. Je soupirais.

- Très bien, mais si l'un d'entre vous meurs, je le fait ressusciter pour le retuer après, clair ? Parce que sinon, Thor va être sur mon dos.

Ils se mirent à rigoler et se placèrent en position de combat. Les agents de l'Hydra arrivèrent et nous encerclèrent. Dès que l'un d'eux nous tira dessus (me visant), j'évitais le tir et commençais à frapper tous mes ennemis. Des coups mortels, il faut préciser. À chaque fois que j'en tuais un, le visage de mon frère me revenait en mémoire et j'attaquais avec encore plus de puissance. Pourtant, dès que l'un d'eux tombait, trois autres le remplaçait. Enfin, le bruit retentissant d'un moteur surpuissant résonna dans toute la salle, figeant momentanément toutes les personnes présentes, dont nous. Pourtant, je me repris bien vite et je vis Hogun et Volstagg grimper à bord tandis que le vaisseau s'élevait au dessus du sol. Fandrall les suivit et me tendit la main pour m'aider à monter. Après quoi, tout n'est qu'un vague souvenir : Un coup de feu, une douleur à l'épaule, quelque chose qui tire mon bras vers le haut et des voix, ainsi que la sensation de quelque chose de mou sous ma tête, devenue très lourde. Après quoi, je fermais les yeux, épuisée.

**La suite! REVIEWS!**


	9. Fuite et Retrouvailles

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et la première chose que je vis fut un plafond métallique. Merde ! J'étais à nouveau prisonnière de Loki ! Je me redressais d'un bond mais un horrible mal de tête m'assaillit.

- Doucement ma petite ! Ils ne t'ont pas manqué, les chiens !

Je me recouchais donc sur le dos et dévisageais celui qui avait parlé. Il était de taille moyenne, roux et un air bagarreur. Malgré tout, il m'avait l'air d'une personne loyale et sympathique.

- Où suis-je ? demandais-je d'une voix cassée.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, j'aimerais des réponses, pas des questions en retour, répondis-je, un peu agacée.

Il se mit à rigoler.

- J'aime bien ton caractère. En fait, tu nous as libéré après avoir fait partir Thor et d'autres personnes. On a couru dans tout le palais mais on s'est fait encercler. Tu as vaillamment combattu à nos côtés et, quand nous avons réussi à monter à bord du vaisseau pour partir, tu t'es faite tirer dessus. Ils t'ont atteints à l'épaule et tu t'es évanouie pendant de Fandrall te tenait par le bras. Il t'a remonté et t'a déposé sur la couchette, dit-il.

- Ça fait combien de temps ? Et où sommes nous ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

- Deux jours, nous sommes encore à Asghard, mais nous avons quitté la cité, et oui, tout le monde va bien, répondit-il. Hé, les gars, elle est réveillée !

Aussitôt, le blondinet, qui se trouvait être Fandrall, et un asiatique, Hogun, firent leur apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Alors, comment tu te sens ? me demanda le premier.

- Bah, j'ai mal à l'épaule, comme toute personne normale ayant reçue une balle à cet endroit, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Volstagg rigola, encore plus lorsqu'il vit la tête du blond.

- Et bien, et bien, dit-il en riant, le grand Fandrall l'Éclair s'est fait coincer par une gamine !

- Je ne suis pas une gamine, l'ancêtre, ripostais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, coincé à son tour et, cette fois, ce fut Fandrall qui éclata de rire. Il me frappa l'épaule d'une tape amicale mais, ayant une force surhumaine, la douleur se propagea à une vitesse fulgurante dans tout mon dos, surtout que c'était l'épaule blessée.

- Ouch !

- Oh, désolé.

Il se recula, gêné.

- Ce n'est rien, dis-je en me massant l'endroit endoloris.

- Nous aimerions tous te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour nous, dit alors Hogun. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu nous laisser là et dire qu'il avait été impossible pour toi de nous sauver.

- Je… je sais ce que ça fait, d'être prisonnier de Loki, et jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un dans cette situation si je peux l'aider, affirmais-je en espérant ne pas avoir à raconter toute l'histoire.

Ils s'interrogèrent du regard entre eux, se demandant sûrement pourquoi Loki m'avait gardé prisonnière, mais ils eurent la gentillesse de ne pas me poser de question.

- Les garçons, on a un léger problème ! dit une voix féminine à l'avant du vaisseau.

Inquiets, ils passèrent la porte et grimpèrent en haut. Juste avant de les rejoindre, Fandrall me stoppa alors que je tentais de me lever.

- Oh non ! Tu restes sagement ici ! Tant que tu as ta blessure, je ne veux pas te voir bouger d'ici !

Et, avant que je n'aie pus répondre, il monta rejoindre les autres. Je me mis à marmonner. Si il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui obéir, c'est qu'il me connaissait mal ! Je tournais autour de moi et aperçus soudain un évier rempli d'eau. Je souris. C'était parfait. J'enlevais lentement mon bandage et une odeur putride s'éleva. Je regardais. C'était horrible ! J'avais des lamelles de peau qui pendaient mollement contre moi, ma chair était bousillée, écrapoutie, et j'en passe, et un trou gros comme une balle de golf me traversait entièrement l'épaule. Un liquide vert-jaune et grumeleux s'en écoulait lentement, mélangé au sang caillé. Un seul mot pour décrire tout ça : Beurk ! Je me dépêchais de me rendre à l'évier et je nettoyais doucement le tout. Après ça, je regardais plus attentivement le trou. On pouvait voir toutes mes couches de chair, mes muscles et mes os. J'eu un mouvement de recul, puis me ressaisis. Je fis léviter l'eau et me formait un gant. Après quoi, vous connaissez un peu le système. Ça pris quelques minutes de plus que la dernière fois, étant donné la profondeur de ma blessure, mais ça finit par marcher. Ensuite, je pris de nouveaux vêtements dans une garde robe, les miens étant salis par le sang, le pue et la poussière. J'arrêtais rapidement mon choix sur des leggings noirs et une tunique noire elle aussi. Quelques motifs dorés en décoraient le bas et avait des épaulettes très légères. Les manches longues s'arrêtaient à la moitié de mon avant bras et un col me couvrait la gorge. Je me rendis compte que le tissu était extrêmement résistant et confortable. C'était un habit de combat fabriqué par les Asgardiens, apparemment. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention et montais en haut. Alors que j'étais sur l'échelle, le vaisseau fut secoué dans tous les sens. Dès que ce fut finit, je montais en haut rejoindre les autres. J'ouvris la porte et entrais dans la cabine de pilotage. Dès que je fis mon entrée, Fandrall se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je, inquiète.

Les deux autres garçons se tournèrent vers moi à leur tour. La fille aux commandes, Sif, ne le pouvait pas, bien sûr, puisqu'elle « conduisait ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Ragea Fandrall. Je t'avais dit que…

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi en haut tant que j'aurais ma blessure, complétais-je. Mais ma blessure n'est plus là, je l'ai guérit ! Regarde.

J'enlevais une des épaulettes et il s'aperçut qu'effectivement, je n'avais plus rien.

- Mais… comment ?

- Plus tard. Alors, la situation ? demandais-je.

- Loki nous a retrouvé et a envoyé des agents à nos trousses. Tu les connais ? me répondit Sif.

- Ce sont des agents de l'Hydra, une organisation qui combat le Shield depuis des lustres. Ils se sont alliés à Loki. C'était quoi la secousse de tout à l'heure ?

- Ils nous envoient des objets étranges que vous appelez « missiles » dans votre monde. Il nous a frôlé et a explosé plus loin, expliqua Volstagg. Tout de même intelligents, ces mortels.

- Je te signale que je fais parti de ces mortels, alors fait attention à ce que tu dis, parce que ton copain Thor il l'a un peu regretté, dis-je.

Ils ne répondirent rien.

- À quelle distance sommes nous de la cité ? demandais-je.

- Des milliers de kilomètres, me répondit Sif. Nous ne pouvons pas aller dans le monde des humains comme ça, il nous faut un portail.

- Je m'en occupe mais, avant, il faut se débarrasser d'eux ! dis-je. Les gars, suivez moi !

- Ah, non ! Je veux venir, moi aussi ! intervient la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras beaucoup à faire ici, répondis-je en comprenant qu'elle voulait prouver une fois de plus son utilité. Tu devras éviter les missiles, défendre le poste de pilotage et foncer dans le portail à mon signal à une hyper vitesse afin qu'ils ne nous rattrapent pas.

Elle resta interloquée quelques secondes, puis accepta. Nous montâmes sur le dessus du vaisseau, sur lequel il y avait une plateforme, et nous nous positionnâmes.

- Écoutez moi ! Peut importe ce qui va suivre, vous devez me couvrir ! Sinon, on est tous foutus !

Ils semblèrent prêts à me poser des questions mais, à ce moment là, deux vaisseaux de l'Hydra se mirent à voler à côté de nous. Peu après, une vingtaine d'agents sortit de chacun de ceux-ci.

- Que la fête commence ! s'exclama Volstagg en sautant dans la mêlée, vite rejoint par Hogun.

Fandrall, quand à lui, resta à côté de moi, pour me couvrir. Ensuite, oubliant la bataille, je me concentrais. Je n'avais jamais ouvert de portail assez grand pour faire passer le vaisseau en entier, aussi devais-je me concentrer. Je fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Le bruit des armes à feu et des cris s'estompèrent, et je fis le vide dans mon esprit. Je collais mes mains ensemble et les séparait lentement. Je refis le même manège plusieurs fois et, enfin, je sentis mes pouvoirs entrer en action. Je rouvris les yeux et vis une sphère noire flotter entre mes paumes. Je continuais à la faire grossir, mais un cri à ma droite me tira de ma transe. Je me débarrassais vite fait de mon attaquant et me tournait vers mes nouveaux amis. Ils étaient toujours en train de combattre, bien qu'un peu débordés. Je recommençais donc mon « incantation », espérant ne pas me faire déranger cette fois. Pourtant, je ne pus m'en occuper car deux nouveaux agents me sautèrent dessus. Je les tuais et m'approchais de Hogun.

- Ils sont trop nombreux, je ne peux pas ouvrir de portail tant qu'on n'en est pas définitivement débarrassés !

Il ascquisa et recommença à se battre avec plus d'ardeur. Nous faisions diminuer leur nombre, mais il en restait encore une dizaines et mes compagnons d'infortune étaient blessés, bien que très légèrement. J'eus alors une idée.

- Écartez vous ! leur criais-je.

Ils s'exécutèrent et, juste après, j'ouvris un trou noir, un vrai, pas un portail, en dessous du reste des agents de l'Hydra. Ils tombèrent dans le tunnel obscur, qui se referma.

- Volstagg, va avertir Sif qu'elle doit se préparer à diriger le vaisseau dans un portail, ordonnais-je.

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et partit en vitesse. Quand à moi, je recommençais ce que j'avais commencé au début. Enfin, quand je sentis la sphère prête, je la lançais de toutes mes forces à l'avant du vaisseau. Aussitôt que le portail s'ouvrit, Sif envoya la navette à toute allure. Nous entrâmes difficilement et je fermais les yeux en envoyant toute mon énergie au portail. Faite que ça marche ! Si le vaisseau n'entrait pas complètement, bah les parties qui n'étaient pas entrées s'arracheraient du vaisseau et celui-ci s'écraserait. Soudain, alors que nous entrions, un missile frappa notre moteur droit de plein fouet. Ça nous déséquilibra un peu, mais nous réussîmes à passer par le vortex. Dès que ce fut fait, je refermais le portail d'un claquement de doigts. Soudain, une sirène d'alarme retentit et nous fonçâmes à toute allure dans le ciel de New York. Soudain, le vaisseau fut secoué dans tous les sens et la cabine de pilotage explosa. J'eux tout juste le temps de créer une barrière d'ombres pour nous protéger. Je fermais les yeux et Bam ! Il y eu un grand bruit. Peu après, j'ouvris les yeux et vis la vitre éclater en milles morceaux. Je vérifiais si tout le monde allait bien et, heureusement, aucun d'eux n'était blessé (grâce à moi, hé, hé, hé). Nous sortîmes en vitesse et, eu après, tout explosa dans un grand fracas, nous projetant au sol. Je me relevais péniblement et sentis une douleur dans le bras. Je retirais d'un coup sec un morceau de verre et me tournais vers les autres, qui se relevaient en maugréant. Ils étaient tous sain et sauf et, moi, j'étais à la maison. Je remarquais alors un détail. Nous nous trouvions sur une étrange plateforme avec un immense symbole du Shield dessiné au sol. C'était vraiment énorme ! Soudain…

- ARY !

Je tombais par terre sous le poids des accolades que me conféraient mes coéquipiers. À côté de moi, je pouvais voir Fandrall sourire. Je repoussais finalement les autres et me levait. Je dépoussiérais ma tunique toute neuve (bon, d'accord, elle était pas à moi mais personne n'avait fit de remarque alors je la garde, nan !) et les regardais avec un grand sourire.

- Alors, il était comment, ce grand retour ?

Sam éclata de rire, suivit des autres et, quand je dis les autres, je veux dire mon équipe et les quatre dieux présents. Je vis alors Fury se diriger vers nous. Il me serra dans ses bras, et je compris qu'il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour moi.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il. Ne fais plus jamais ça !

- Comptes sur moi, il est hors de question que je recommence de sitôt ! affirmais-je en rigolant.

- À qui avons nous l'honneur ? demanda alors mon parrain en se tournant vers les quatre nouveaux.

- Volstagg, Fandrall, Hogun, Sif !

Thor se posa à côté de nous, suivis de Stark. Peu après, le reste des Avengers nous rejoignîmes.

- Je crois que nous devrions aller en parler dans un endroit plus confortable, dis-je.

Tous acceptèrent, et nous allâmes nous installer dans un petit salon pourtant assez grand pour tous nous contenir.

- D'abord, où sommes nous ? demandais-je.

- Nous sommes sur l'Héliporteur du Shield, me répondit Alec.

- Et pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demandais-je.

- Les bureaux ont été récemment attaqués et j'ai jugé plus prudent que vous veniez vivre ici, expliqua Fury.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kate.

- Et bien…

Je résumais en gros ce qui s'était passé et dès que j'abordais le sujet de ma blessure, Kate se jeta sur moi, m'enleva l'épaulette et vérifia chaque centimètre de ma peau pour vérifier qu'il ne restait effectivement plus rien. Ensuite, les quatre dieux expliquèrent le combat qui avait eu lieu.

- Ça ne me dérange pas que vous restiez, dit finalement Fury, mais il vous faudra aider l'équipe.

Ils acceptèrent tous et Fury nous quitta. Aussitôt que la porte se ferma derrière lui, la tempête explosa.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de rester là-bas, toute seule ? s'écria Alec.

- Je sais que ce n'était pas très intelligent mais…

- Et dire qu'en plus, c'est de notre faute ! On aurait pas dû partir, on aurait dû rester t'aider et…

- Rhoo, ça va, je suis en un seul morceau, râlais-je. Est-ce qu'on peut aborder un sujet plus important ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Asghard est tombé.

Et Paf ! Dans les dents. Un silence morbide s'abattit sur le petit groupe.

- Désormais, notre mission première est de reprendre la cité. Je pense que l'Hydra s'y est établie et c'est devenue la base mère. C'est là que sont connectées toutes les autres bases. De là, il leur est facile de nous prendre par surprise. On doit donc la reprendre, c'est primordial !

- Tout à fait d'accord, dit Banner. Si on réussit à la reprendre ou, du moins, à s'y infiltrer, on pourra agir sur un plus grand terrain. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra frapper un bon coup et l'Hydra prendra du temps pour se relever, ce qui nous permettra de l'achever.

- Surtout que, si on ne la reprend pas, Loki aura tôt fait de recommencer à exploiter l'Uru, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, ajouta Fandrall.

- L'Uru ? demanda Sam.

- C'est un métal très spécial qui se trouve uniquement à Asghard, expliqua Thor. Il est capable de stocker les énergies magiques. Par exemple, mon marteau en est fait. Si jamais Loki l'utilise, il aura des armes impossibles à combattre pour les mortels, et nous ne serons pas en position de riposter.

- Donc, en gros, il faudrait détruire les mines ? proposa Alec.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, intervient Sif. Le sol d'Asghard en est entièrement fait donc, si on détruit les mines, on détruit l'un des neufs mondes.

Tout le monde resta silencieux.

- En tout cas, dit alors Kate, on doit vous laisser vous débrouiller pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je alors que les autres se levaient et me dirigeaient vers la sortie.

- Parce que demain, c'est la rentrée ! s'exclama joyeusement Sam. À plus ! s'écria-t-il ensuite en direction des autres.

- Quoi ? La rentrée ? Déjà ? C'est pas vrai !

J'entendis les plus vieux rigoler tandis que la porte se refermait. Ils me montrèrent ma nouvelle chambre, où mes maigres effets personnels avaient déjà été rangés, et allèrent dans la leur. C'était plutôt un cabine, passez belle je dois l'avouer. J'avais une lit très confortable sur le côté de la pièce, une armoire, un divan, une télévision, une salle de bain et un petit bureau pour travailler (soyons précis, c'est le meuble dont je parle, pas la pièce). Il y avait derrière une grande baie vitrée par laquelle je pouvais voir tout New York. C'était magnifique. J'entendis quelqu'un cogner à ma porte, et j'allais ouvrir. Fandrall se tenait devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demandais-je.

- Je tenais seulement à te remercier personnellement, dit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on serait devenus si tu ne nous avais pas aidés.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons, assurais-je.

- Et pourtant, c'est beaucoup pour nous, car tu as prouvé que les mortels n'étaient pas tous des lâches.

- Sympa, raillais-je.

Il prit un air coupable et, après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit (et ouais, on est arrivés à environ 9h00), il me quitta. Je refermais la porte et rangeais ensuite ma tunique dans un coffre spécial. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'y tenais beaucoup. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on recevait une tunique de la part des dieux nordiques ! Après m'être assurée que tout était en ordre, je verrouillais ma porte, éteignais la lumière et alla me coucher. Une grosse et pénible journée m'attendait demain.


	10. Mauvaise Rencontre

**POV Aryane :**

- Bienvenue à l'École Secondaire de George Washington !

Je pris les papiers que le directeur me tendait, et je sortis du bureau. À l'entrée m'attendaient mes trois amis et mon nouveau frère.

- Bienvenue au collège, soeurette ! s'exclama Alec en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Je savais que tu allais passer ces tests d'admission ! Mais maintenant, on doit aller au gymnase. Le directeur va faire son discoure et, apparemment, on a de nouveaux professeurs cette année, me dit Kate.

- On va t'aider à t'orienter bien sûr, ajouta Sam. Tu viendras manger avec nous le midi !

- Et, sans vouloir t'enlever certaines libertés, il vaut mieux que tu ne te fasses pas d'amis trop proches ici car si jamais Loki l'utilise contre nous, on ne pourra rien faire, chuchota Chen.

- Je comprends, répondis-je.

- Aller, viens là nouvelle sœur, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! s'exclama Alec en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je le repoussais en riant et nous entrâmes dans le gymnase. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais, bien vite, la salle se remplie. Nous nous installâmes tout en haut des estrades et je remarquais que tout le monde me nous fixait en chuchotant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à nous fixer ? demandais-je à Kate ma gauche.

- Ici, on est un peu les populaires. Personne n'est capable de nous approcher. On est très respectés, dans cette école, et jamais personne ne vient nous importuner ou nous causer des problèmes, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et comme je suis avec vous en ce moment, toutes les rumeurs vont me concerner pendant des mois, soupirais-je.

- C'est à peu près ça, oui, rigola Chen.

À ce moment là, le directeur fit son entrée et les chuchotements s'estompèrent. Le directeur se racla la gorge et commença. Je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, étant donné qu'il m'avait déjà tout expliqué dans son bureau. Soudain, Sam me donna un coup de coude et je levais mon regard vers la scène qui avait été élevée à la va-vite et remarquais que plusieurs personnes avaient fait leur entrée. Oh non, c'est pas sérieux quand même, si ? Devant nous se tenaient Banner, Rogers, Barton et Natasha.

- Et je vous présente vos nouveaux professeurs ! S'écria le directeur. Mr Banner sera le professeur de science avancée, Mr Rogers sera le professeur d'Éducation Physique, Mrs Romanoff sera la professeure d'histoire et Mr Barton sera votre nouveau professeur d'anglais ! Merci à tous de les accueillir chaleureusement !

Des applaudissements retentirent de toutes parts, mais nous restâmes figés sur place. Après, nous dûmes aller commencer les cours. Super. Nous commencions en… Éduc. Fantastique, on allait sentir la sueur durant le reste de la journée ! Je me dirigeais tout de même vers les vestiaires avec Kate. Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'étais dans la même classe que les autres. Sûrement un coup de Fury. En tout cas, j'y repenserais plus tard. Nous nous changeâmes rapidement et retournâmes ensuite dans le gymnase, où se trouvaient déjà la majorité des garçons. Je sentais leur regard peser sur moi, mais je n'en tins pas compte. Je m'asseyais à côté des trois autres et le reste des filles arriva. Peu après, Rogers fit son entrée. Je ne comprenais pas. Tout le monde savait qui il était, sa véritable identité ! Ça risquait de nous causer des problèmes.

- Très bien tout le monde ! dit-il. Je sais que la majorité d'entre vous, voir vous tous, me connaissent sous le nom de Captain America, mais ici, je suis professeur d'Éducation Physique et rien d'autre ! Maintenant, au boulot ! Je veux que vous fassiez trois tours de gymnase au pas de course !

Tout le monde se leva, énervé par le fait d'avoir un super héros comme professeur, et se mit à la course. Je m'avançais vers Rogers afin d'avoir des réponses à mes questions.

- Captain, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? demandais-je.

- Fury nous a demandé devenir vous surveiller. Toute l'école et ses occupants sont sous surveillance et protection rapprochée, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, va courir, go, go, go !

Je souris et partis rejoindre les autres.

Le premier cours se termina plus rapidement que prévu et, quand moi et Kate fûmes certaines que tout le monde était dans les vestiaires, on s'approcha de Steve.

- En tout cas, faites attention, chuchotais-je en essayant de paraître sérieuse. Il y a plusieurs filles du groupe qui vous ont reluqués tout à l'heure.

Il éclata de rire et nous envoya nous changer. Peu après vint le cours de science, qui se déroula très bien. D'ailleurs, je comprenais pourquoi c'était Banner qui avait pris le rôle de prof de science, il était bien trop intelligent ! Vint (enfin) l'heure du diner. Nous nous dirigeâmes en riant vers une table au fond de la cafétéria, après avoir payé notre diner bien sûr, et commençâmes à manger en parlant de nos nouveaux professeurs. Je sentis un regard peser sur mon dos et, quand je me fus retournée, je croisais un regard meurtrier. J'examinais la personne de haut en bas et elle soutint mon regard avec un air hautain et suffisant. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui atteignaient les épaules, mais seul un œil avertit (comme le miens) pouvait se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de teinture et de rallonges. Ses yeux bleus, glaciaux, me regardaient comme si ils voulaient me transpercer, me liquéfier sur place. Elle avait une poitrine généreuse, un décolleté en V plongeant (trop selon moi) et un petit air snob qui me dégoutait. Un groupe de filles la suivait partout où elle allait, apparemment, comme des petits chiens qui suivent leur maitresse. C'était un spectacle écoeurant. Tout chez elle empestait le faux à plein nez ; son nez, ses cheveux, sa bouche, tout ! Elle se leva avec gracieuseté et, sans quitter mon regard, s'avança vers nous. Elle alla s'installer sur une chaise vide à côté d'Alec, qui semblait désespéré.

- Alec ? dit-elle avec un voix aguicheuse.

- Non.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire ! protesta-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu allais me demander si j'étais libre ce soir, mais je te dis que non. J'ai… des trucs à faire, répondit-il, blasé.

- Mais tu as toujours quelque chose à faire ! insista-t-elle en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

- Hey, la pimbêche !

Elle darda aussitôt son regard de glace sur moi.

- C'est à moi que tu parles, la nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle avec hargne.

- Ben, je crois pas qu'il y a d'autres cruches que toi à cette table, assenais-je avec force.

Elle ne répondit rien, hébétée, pendant quelques secondes.

- Et t'es qui, pour me dire ça ? demanda-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Aryane Casterwill, c'est un véritable déplaisir de faire ta connaissance, répondis-je avec un sourire arrogant.

Elle eu un reniflement méprisant, puis reporta son attention sur Alec.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu avais une sœur…

- Je ne te dis jamais rien, de toute façon, soupira-t-il.

- Et, de toute manière, aurait-il une raison de le faire ? intervins-je à nouveau.

- Qu'as-tu dis ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Déjà que t'es pas si intelligente, faut qu'en plus tu sois à moitié sourde, me moquais-je. Si Alec te dit qu'il a des choses à faire ce soir, il n'a pas à se justifier auprès de toi.

- Mais je suis sa petite amie !

Je me mis à rire à gorge déployée.

- Toi ? La petite amie d'Alec ? Je te crois pas ! Tu n'es même pas assez bien pour un chien !

On aurait pus croire que de la fumée allait lui sortir par les oreilles et que l'alarme de feu allait se déclencher.

- Comment oses-tu !

- J'ose, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas un bien grand exploit de te remettre à ta place.

- Alec ! Mais défens moi, bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

- Que ce soit bien clair : Je ne suis jamais sortis avec toi, je ne sors pas avec toi et je ne sortirais jamais avec toi ! expliqua-t-il calmement comme s'il parlait à une attardée mentale.

Quoique c'était peut être le cas.

- Tu dis que tu es occupé ce soir, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix rageuse. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'occupe tant ?

Il balbutia des réponses incompréhensibles, et la fille afficha un air victorieux.

- Tu vois, tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, tu n'as aucune raison de me refuser un rendez-vous !

- Alec est trop gentil pour te le dire, mais je commence à sérieusement m'ennuyer devant tes tentatives désespérées, alors je vais le faire. Ce que mon frère essaie de te dire, en fait, c'est qu'il en a marre de toi et qu'il a envie que tu dégages. Il veut pas te voir, tout le monde dans cette école l'a comprit ! Alors maintenant tu vas retourner gentiment à ta place et ne reviens pas, sinon je pourrais réellement m'énerver, dis-je calmement.

- Mais… mais…

- Va-t'en, Malory, dit-il en la fixant d'un regard dur.

- Dis moi que c'est faux ! hurla-t-elle.

Et voilà, le grand drame ! Elle fait la scène super dramatique dans les films où son petit copain lui dit qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé.

- Tu t'es créé des histoires, répondit-il. Je n'osais pas te le dire, mais ma sœur a finalement réussi à faire ressortir ce que je pensais vraiment.

Elle resta bouche-bée devant cette déclaration, mais resta figée. Je m'impatientais.

- Bon sang, c'est pas compliqué ! M'énervais-je en me levant, poussant ma chaise bruyamment. Il ne t'aime pas, tu as été trop stupide pour le remarquer, et that's it ! Fini, ton histoire d'amour imaginaire ! Maintenant, casses-toi, tu pollues mon air.

Tout en gardant son air de petite fille à qui on a brisé le cœur, elle quitta la cafétéria, ses petits chiens derrière elle. Je me rasseyais, étant calmée, et me rendit soudain compte que tout le monde nous regardait, interloqué. Où plutôt me fixait. Tout comme les quatre autres.

- Quoi ? Il était temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait ! En plus, je ne l'ai pas aimé dès que je l'ai vu. Une vraie garce !

Mes amis éclatèrent de rire devant ma mine énervée.

- En tout cas, il faut pas t'énerver parce que c'est vraiment impressionnant, dit Chen.

- Elle l'aura appris à ses dépends, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- C'est comme ça qu'il fallait lui parler, admit Kate avec vigueur.

- En tout cas, merci, me dit Alec en expirant bruyamment. Je sais pas si j'aurais pus me retenir plus longtemps de lui sauter à la gorge !

- Je compatis à ta douleur, affirmais-je avec un visage sérieux, posant une main compatissante sur son bras.

Nouvel éclat de rire. Moi, je me contentais de sourire. Personne ne s'en prenait à ma famille. Personne.


	11. Recherches et Sauvetage (partie 1)

On avait passé la soirée à fouiller Chinatown. Il y avait tellement de monde ! Et le pire, s'est qu'on s'est un peu fait remarquer après que Fandrall eu fait exploser un chariot de pétards et de feux d'artifices. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais on a tout de même fini par être obligés de courir poursuivis par des asiatiques en colère (NDA : Je n'ai rien contre les asiatiques, je ne suis pas raciste, vous inquiétez pas). On revint finalement dans l'Héliporter après deux heures de recherches en vain. Nous dûmes attendre que tout le monde revienne et explique le pourquoi du comment de Fandrall avec plein de suie sur le visage. On a ensuite pu retourner dans nos cabines avec du temps libre. Enfin, temps libre, c'est une façon de parler ! Râhhh, Barton va finir par me tuer avec tous ses devoirs ! Enfin, à une heure très tardive, je pus aller me coucher l'esprit en paix.

Ça fait deux mois que j'ai rejoint la Nouvelle Génération et le Shield. Mes coéquipiers avaient, pour la plupart, de la difficulté à travailler avec les Avengers Originaux, mais pour mon équipe, tout allait bien. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler, puisque toutes nos recherches n'avaient menées à rien. En congés pour aujourd'hui, nous décidâmes donc de consacrer cette journée à autre chose qu'à l'Hydra. C'est vrai, quoi, on a une vie quand même ! Je m'étais plutôt bien habituée à ma nouvelle routine bien que, parfois, je ressentais le besoin de m'évader. Je voulais être seule parfois. Enfin, comprenez moi, j'ai passé huit ans toute seule, avec comme seule compagnie mes geôliers, alors on peut pas changer de mode de vie en un claquement de doigts ! Bon, je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire que ma cellule me manque, mais seulement la solitude. Ils sont sympas, tous (ou presque), mais j'ai parfois besoin de réfléchir un peu toute seule. Alors, dans ces moments là, je laissais un message à mes amis et partais visiter la ville avec un masque de l'organisation. J'allais m'asseoir dans un parc et réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était produit dans ma misérable existence. Je voulais retrouver Loki afin de lui faire payer, et je regrettais que la Nouvelle Génération ne soit pas arrivée à temps pour sauver mon frère. Si ils avaient été là un peu plus tôt, il ne serait pas mort. Ils seraient intervenus, je le sais. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas rejeter la faute sur eux, c'était seulement la mienne. Et à partir du moment où j'en revenais à cette sombre conclusion, je ruminais mes pensées et j'étais d'une humeur massacrante durant le reste de la journée. Bon, revenons au point de départ, la journée de congé. Kate avait tout organisé pour que nous passions une journée entre fille. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie, mais on pouvait tout de même s'amuser. S'amuser. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais plus amusée, que je n'avais plus entendu ce mot.

- Ary, tu viens ou je dois te tirer par les cheveux pour qu'on puisse y aller ? s'écria Kate derrière la porte de ma cabine.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive maman ! rigolais-je.

Je pris un sac, plaçais mon masque et sortis de ma chambre-cabine. Selon mes amis, le masque agissait étrangement avec moi puisque mes yeux gardaient la même couleur, ce qui faisait que c'était plus facile de me reconnaître pour ceux qui m'ont déjà vue. En tout cas, c'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose ! Je quittais donc l'Héliporter avec Kate et nous commençâmes notre journée entre fille avec de délicieux croissants. Comme mon parrain était quelqu'un d'adorable, j'ai réussit à lui soutirer la permission de prendre de l'argent dans son compte. Aussi puis-je remplir ma garde-robe, mais pas de manière excessive. Je n'ai pris que le minimum à un prix raisonnable, malgré les harcèlements de Vipère pour que j'achète encore plein de trucs inutiles à mes yeux. D'ailleurs, j'ai refusé systématiquement tout ce qui avait des manches courtes. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde puisse voir mes nombreuses cicatrices. Enfin, nous rentrâmes dans les bureaux et, après être passées déposer nos affaires dans nos chambres, nous rejoignîmes le reste de la NG (Nouvelle Génération) dans le salon de réunions. J'étais la première entre Kate et moi à arriver, elle devait être en train de réessayer toutes ses affaires.

- Alors, comment était cette journée ? Me demanda Rage.

- Je déteste le magasinage, maintenant j'en suis convaincue ! avouais-je en m'affalant avec la grâce d'un éléphant sur le divan.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant ma mine fatiguée, et Kate nous rejoignit quand ils réussirent finalement à se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Les garçons la regardèrent deux secondes, puis éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. On aurait dit des fous hystériques fraichement évadés de l'asile.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se désola mon amie.

- Rien, ils sont juste devenus complètement cinglés, expliquais-je.

Ils arrêtèrent de rire et me regardèrent, faussement vexés. Ce fut à mon tour de rire avec Kate de leurs mines furieuses. Vengeance !

- Je vois qu'on a manqué quelque chose, intervient une voix.

Je me retournais et vis les Avengers faire leur entrée. Captain, Banner et Romanoff étaient plutôt cool, surtout Rogers. J'ignorais Thor, évitais Stark et agaçais Barton. Pour les quatre autres dieux, nos relations étaient au beau fixe. Ils étaient tous bien sympathiques.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ? Demandais-je.

- Toujours rien, soupira Chen. C'est comme si ils se contentaient de se volatiliser ou et quand ils veulent !

Il y eu un silence, chacun réfléchissant à ces paroles.

- Ce qui est peut être le cas, soulignais-je doucement, ayant eu une idée.

Ils me regardèrent étrangement.

- Quoi ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Rien, c'est juste que ta théorie est un peu étrange, quoique possible, expliqua Sif.

- Rien n'est étrange. Je peux bien me déplacer ou et quand je veux, moi ! répliquais-je. Il y a sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qui en est capable dans l'un des neufs mondes, ou les scientifiques de l'Hydra ont trouvés un moyen de créer des trous noirs portatifs, permettant à leurs agents de les créer ou et quand ils veulent.

- Bon sang, on aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! se maudit Banner.

Il se mit à marmonner des formules mathématiques et d'autres trucs scientifiques supra-compliqués.

- Alors nous devons créer la même chose ! s'exclama soudain Sam. Si on trouve une façon de faire comme eux, alors on aura plus de chance de trouver un moyen de les coincer !

- Excellente idée ! approuva Romanoff.

- Il faudra avant faire une batterie de tests pour trouver tous les composants des trous noirs en question, souligna Stark.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi, et j'haussais les épaules.

- Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Dans ce cas, tu viendras demain à la tour Stark où Tony et moi allons faire les tests, conclut Banner, tout content d'avoir un nouveau « projet ».

J'asquisais et, l'espoir revenu dans l'esprit de tous un chacun, nous allâmes manger quelque chose avant d'aller dans nos cabines. On ne passait pas nos soirées tous ensemble, sauf pour parler de l'Hydra et ses plans. Tout le monde allait de son côté, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. D'ailleurs, puisque c'était comme ça, je décidais d'aller faire un tour dehors, question de prendre l'air. Je n'avais pas le droit, à cette heure là, mais je décidais de faire fi de l'avertissement de mon parrain pour l'instant. J'allais sortir lorsque le reste du NG arriva.

- Ary, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Kate.

- Je sors un peu, répondis-je. Je dois prendre l'air.

- Alors monte sur le pont ! proposa Alec. Mais tu ne peux pas aller en ville.

- J'y vais quand même, à plus !

Je savais que j'allais avoir des problèmes avec Fury, mais je m'en occuperais plus tard. Il fallait _vraiment _que je sorte, sinon je deviendrais folle. Je me mis à courir quelques couloirs, les pas de mes amis retentissant derrière moi. Ils me poursuivaient, apparemment. Je sautais finalement dans l'ombre d'un agent pour réapparaitre dans une ruelle. Je venais à peine d'arriver à l'extérieur qu'une explosion retentit et, sans vraiment réfléchir, je sautais dans la première ombre venue pour me transporter dans le centre ville. Des cris retentissaient de partout, des enfants pleuraient non loin, les sirènes des urgences résonnaient dans la ville, de la fumée dense s'échappait d'un immense immeuble qui menaçait de tomber à chaque à chaque seconde, des milliers de personnes se trouvant encore à l'intérieur. Le pire, ces que des agents de l'Hydra débarquaient par dizaine à tous les coins de rues. Je me transportais à l'intérieur de l'immeuble déséquilibré et en flamme, qui menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque instant, et j'ouvris un portail.

- Aller, sautez tous ! hurlais-je aux personnes présentes.

Ils hésitèrent.

- Vous devez sauter ! Où vous mourrez tous ! argumentais-je.

Cette fois, ils m'obéirent. Dès que le premier étage fut vide, je montais au deuxième. Après avoir convaincu tout le monde de passer par mon trou noir, je ne restais pas et montais au troisième pour recommencer la même chose. Je montais d'étage en étage, mais c'était trop haut. Je n'arriverais jamais à le vider à temps. Malgré tout, je continuais. Il y eu une secousse, l'immeuble tangua dangereusement sur le côté. Certains meubles firent éclater les vitres en se fracassant dessus, et une jeune femme, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, glissa. Je tentais de la rattraper mais trop tard, je manquais sa main de quelques millimètres et elle tomba dans le vide, à des dizaines d'étages du sol. Elle hurla, je fermais les yeux. Son cri cessa d'un coup, et j'osais regarder.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda Iron machin truc en tenant la femme contre lui.

Je souris de soulagement et retournais à ma priorité première, le sauvetage. L'immeuble pencha à nouveau.

- Essayez de retenir l'immeuble aussi longtemps que possible ! Criais-je à Stark avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. On doit sortir tout le monde !

Il hocha la tête et partit le dire aux autres. Je continuais mon évacuation. Les flammes montaient de plus en plus vite, l'établissement penchais de plus en plus dangereusement au dessus du vide et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à convaincre tout le monde de sauter dans mes portails. Il ne me restait que trois étages, maintenant, et tout le monde serait dehors. Justement, en parlant de dehors, les Avengers, les quatre dieux et la Nouvelle Génération se battaient contre l'Hydra. Avec leurs pouvoirs. Et leur vrai visage. Je décidais de faire taire mes inquiétudes pour le moment et de me concentrer sur ma mission première. Plus que deux étages, et tout serait fini. Puisqu'il n'y avait presque personne, ça se passa rapidement, et il ne me resta plus que le dernier étage. Alors que la dernière personne allait passer mon trou noir, il s'arrêta et me fixa, inquiet.

- Et vous ?

- J'arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sautez maintenant !

Il m'obéit et disparut. Du coin de l'œil, je vis d'immenses flammes dans la cage d'escalier. J'allais passer mon portail lorsque des cris retentirent au dessus de moi. Bordel, y en avait qui s'étaient réfugiés sur le toit ! Des fois, les humains et l'intelligence, ça fait deux. Je soupirais et montais à toute vitesse sur le toit. Il n'y avait personne. Intriguée, je m'approchais du bord pour voir les agents de l'Hydra battre en retraite. Mais c'était quoi ces conneries ? L'immeuble fut à nouveau secoué et pencha vers l'avant. Plus que quelques secondes et il ne serait plus que poussière, et moi avec si je restais là. Je tentais de créer un portail, mais ça ne marcha pas. Une nouvelle secousse m'envoya frapper le rebord du toit. Sonnée, je relevais péniblement la tête. Je réussis à me lever en m'accrochant sur le bord et, quand je relevais les yeux du sol, je me figeais.

- Bonjours Aryane.

- Loki, dis-je froidement.

- Je suis heureux de te voir.

- Je suis désolée de ne point démontrer la même joie que toi, cinglais-je.

- Je suis venu te chercher.

- Et tu vas repartir bredouille !

J'étais vraiment énervée. La colère et l'envie de vengeance prirent le dessus, et des nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent en un rien de temps au dessus de l'immeuble en flamme. Des éclairs se mirent à frapper le toit un peu partout. Une brise froide souleva mes cheveux. Je perdais le contrôle. Et Loki était ma cible. Je créais une sphère de douleur comme j'aime les appeler et l'envoyais sur le dieu de la malice, qui évita le coup.

- C'est tout ce que tu as ? ricana-t-il.

Je m'étais affaiblie, à créer des trous noirs, et ma perte ne durerait pas encore longtemps. Quand j'avais une perte de contrôle, je ne pouvais plus maitriser mes pouvoirs, mais je restais consciente. C'était utile quand même. Un éclair lui frappa le dos, l'envoyant au sol. Je repris peu à peu le contrôle total de mes dons, et je tombais par terre, haletante. J'étais vraiment épuisée, et Loki se redressait devant moi avec un sourire mauvais.


	12. Recherches et Sauvetage (partie 2)

**_Dans le dernier Chapitre:_**

_Je m'étais affaiblie, à créer des trous noirs, et ma perte ne durerait pas encore longtemps. Quand j'avais une perte de contrôle, je ne pouvais plus maitriser mes pouvoirs, mais je restais consciente. C'était utile quand même. Un éclair lui frappa le dos, l'envoyant au sol. Je repris peu à peu le contrôle total de mes dons, et je tombais par terre, haletante. J'étais vraiment épuisée, et Loki se redressait devant moi avec un sourire mauvais._

_**Retour au présent:**_

**POV Kate :**

Les agents de l'Hydra battirent en retraite, nous surprenant tous. Que se passait-il ? Soudain, un orage violent éclata en haut complètement de l'immeuble sur le point de s'écrouler. Des éclairs tombaient un peu partout sur le toit.

- Ary vient de perdre le contrôle ! hurla Rage, sa voix se faisant porter par le vent qui venait de se lever.

- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, avec toute l'énergie qu'elle a utilisé pour évacuer tout le monde ! répondit Spirit.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle une Perte ? demandais-je, perplexe.

- Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, signala Chen, et c'était quand Loki était avec elle.

Je me figeais. Loki pouvait-il être en haut avec Ary ? C'était tout à fait possible. On allait avertir les Avengers quand je vis une forme sombre tomber du haut de la centaine d'étages. Je poussais un cri strident.

- ARYYYYYY !

**POV Aryane :**

Je me relevais avec le peu de forces qui me restait. Je ne pouvais pas vaincre Loki aujourd'hui, pas dans mon état. La seule façon d'en réchapper était la fuite. Je serrais les dents, me sentant touchée dans mon ego, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour mon orgueil surdimensionné. Je reculais petit à petit, alors que le dieu s'avançait vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu ne peux pas t'échapper… Tu ne peux plus fuir…

- C'est faux, affirmais-je, tentant de gagner du temps.

Je regardais autour de moi, et, désespérée, je pris une solution à laquelle j'espérais survivre.

- À la prochaine, Loki !

Je lui fis un pied-de-nez et passais mes jambes par dessus la rambarde, avant de sauter. Le vent me fouettait violemment le visage, et le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse mortelle. Un cri retentit au loin, et je devinais que Kate m'avait vu. Je vis alors une chance inespérée de m'en sortir : L'ombre d'une voiture. Priant pour ne pas m'écraser à côté, je fermais les yeux et me tenais raide comme un piquet. À la dernière seconde, je les rouvris et m'enfonçais dans la masse sombre. Un vent froid me parcouru et je revolais hors de l'ombre d'un arbre à quelques mètres de hauteur. Je criais, avant de faire quelques tonneaux au sol et me retrouver face vers le ciel. J'écartais les bras et reprenais mon souffle.

- Youpi ! Marmonnais-je.

Je me relevais péniblement, et la vérité me frappa de plein fouet.

- I'M ALIVE ! YEAH, I'M ALIVE ! WOUHOU ! I'M THE BEST, OH YEAH !

Je m'étais mise à hurler, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, y comprit de mon équipe.

**POV Alec :**

En entendant le cri de Kate, je me retournais vers l'immeuble en flamme désormais vide pour voir une masse sombre tomber dans le vide à une vitesse vertigineuse. C'était Aryane. Avant que nous n'ayons pus faire quoi que ce soit, elle se fracassa au sol derrière une voiture renversée. Katara hurla derrière moi et se mit à pleurer contre l'épaule de Spirit. Je fermais les yeux et serrais les dents. On aurait dû aller l'aider, j'aurais pus la sauver…

- - I'M ALIVE ! YEAH, I'M ALIVE ! WOUHOU ! I'M THE BEST, OH YEAH !

Sidéré, je me retournais pour voir Aryane sauter dans tous les sens en hurlant. Le reste de l'équipe, les Avengers et les quatre dieux se retournèrent à leur tour. J'éclatais finalement de rire avant d'aller la rejoindre en courant, suivit de près par les autres.

**POV Aryane :**

Je vis mon équipe courir vers moi et je réceptionnais tant bien que mal l'arrivée de Kate.

- Ne nous refais plus jamais ça !

Je remarquais qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Désolé, rigolais-je. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de sauter du haut d'un immeuble en flammes.

Elle se mit à rire à son tour, et je serrais les trois garçons dans mes bras. Je vis les yeux brillants d'Alec, et vis qu'il n'était pas loin de verser quelques larmes lui aussi. Je lui frappais gentiment l'épaule.

- Fais pas ta chochotte, Rage ! rigolais-je.

Il éclata de rire. Les autres nous rejoignirent ensuite. Stark et Barton étaient figés sur place. Volstagg, Sif, Fandrall, Hogun et Thor riaient. Romanoff, Banner et Rogers, quand à eux, se contentaient de sourire.

- Vous êtes beaucoup plus solide que vous n'en avez l'air, mon amie ! s'exclama finalement Captain en me donnant une solide claque dans le dos.

Je chancelais et me penchais vers l'avant. Une douleur vive se fit sentir dans mon omoplate et se répandit dans toute mon épaule. Je grimaçais de douleur, et ma fatigue revint au grand galop. J'entendis un hoquet de stupeur derrière moi, me retournais et croisais le visage décomposé de Vipère.

- Vipère, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Tu… tu as un… un bout de verre énorme planté dans ton dos, avoua-t-elle.

Les autres se précipitèrent pour voir.

- Ouch !

- Beurk !

- C'est douloureux ?

- Comment elle s'est fait ça ?

- Wow.

- C'est énorme ! Comment as-tu fais pour ne pas t'en rendre compte avant ?

Je ne répondis rien et regardais mon dos. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très joli. Un bout de vitre brisée aux rebords tranchants, d'une épaisseur de quelques millimètres et d'une longueur inconnue, mais grande, était enfoncé dans mon omoplate droite.

- C'est rien, juste une égratignure, les rassurais-je.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est bien plus qu'une égratignure ! s'énerva Kate.

Ma tête tournais un peu, j'étais vraiment épuisée. Alec dû le remarquer car il me prit par les épaules en évitant de toucher le morceau de verre dans mon dos.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, les journalistes ne vont pas tarder, fit-il remarquer.

- C'est ça, la célébrité ! On peut bien attendre ici encore un peu, fit remarquer Stark.

- Ce que Rage essayait de dire subtilement, c'est qu'Ary est blessée et épuisée, autant moralement que physiquement, et qu'elle ne restera pas consciente encore longtemps, s'agaça Sam.

La bouche du milliardaire forma un « O » parfait. Tout se mit à tourner plus vite autour de moi, et je m'appuyais plus fortement contre Alec. La douleur vrilla, plus présente que jamais, et mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Je fermais les yeux, décidant de laisser le sommeil prendre possession de moi.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit !

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer pour de bon dans l'inconscience.


	13. Relations

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. Une lumière éblouissante régnait dans la pièce. Je me réessayais et, petit à petit, je me réhabituais à la clarté. C'était en réalité une lampe au dessus de ma tête. Je me redressais lentement, un peu contusionnée, et remarquais que j'étais dans ma chambre. Dehors, il faisait jour. Au loin, on pouvait voir les ruines de l'immeuble qui s'était écroulé et où j'avais failli perdre la vie. Je me levais hors de ma couchette et remarquais que j'étais en camisole. Je me doutais que c'était Kate qui m'avait changé, et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle ne ferait aucune allusion à mes cicatrices. Je me rhabillais et sortis de ma cabine. Je me rendis rapidement au salon mais, avant d'entrer, je décidais d'écouter ce qui se disait.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Sif de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Plutôt bien, répondit Kate, mais j'ai trouvé des choses… dérangeantes.

Il y eu un silence, et je devinais facilement qu'ils la dévisageaient.

- J'ai trouvé des cicatrices sur son corps. Sur tout son corps. Elle en avait partout, des grosses, des petites, des longues, des profondes… C'était horrible, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ce monstre lui a fait endurer !

- Ce « monstre » comme tu dis est mon frère, humaine-serpent, alors surveille ton langage, intervint Thor d'une voix froide.

- Comment pouvez vous encore le défendre après ce qu'il a fait ? s'exclama Sam.

- C'est mon frère, et je suis certain que je pourrais le ramener à la raison. Ce qu'il a fait n'Est pas très louable et il a considérablement descendu dans mon estime, mais il reste qu'il fait parti de ma famille, expliqua-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Mais tout le mal qu'il lui a fait…

Je pouvais presque entendre Vipère sangloter. Je lui en voulais considérablement d'avoir parlé de mon passé. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait garder ça pour elle ! Je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance, elle aurait put m'en parler avant de le dire à tout le monde ! Et si j'étais endormie, elle n'avait qu'à attendre mon réveil.

- Je confirme, mes amis, dit soudain Banner. Cette jeune fille a eu un passé apparemment très noir et extrêmement douloureux. Je suis d'accord avec Katara, on ne peut pas le laisser la reprendre, sinon elle ne s'en remettra pas.

- Stark, pourriez vous nous donner un dernier point de vue ? demanda Alec.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Moi, j'étais en colère et déçue envers Katara. Pourquoi en avait-elle parlé ?

- Nous avons effectué les tests et nous avons effectivement vu un nombre innombrable de blessures ou de traces de coups. Des dizaines de cicatrices lui parcourent les bras et le dos, ainsi que quelques unes sur la gorge. Et encore, ce que nous avons vu, c'est seulement ce que son chandail laissait voir.

Ils gardèrent le silence, semblant assimiler ses paroles. Moi, j'avais seulement le gout d'étriper les trois personnes qui en avaient parlé. Maintenant, j'aurais droit à de la pitié de la part de tout le monde, même de Barton, et ça me faisait passer pour une faible. Et je détestais passer pour une faible.

- Sinon, à part l'état actuel d'Aryane, quelqu'un sait ce qui s'est produit ? Je veux dire, du début à la fin.

Tiens, Fury était là aussi.

- Et bien, Aryane voulait sortir après notre réunion. On a tenté de l'en empêcher mais, vous la connaissez, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, commença Kate.

- Et donc, on l'a suivit. On a essayé de l'arrêter mais elle nous a échappé. En entendant l'explosion, on n'a pas réfléchi et on est sortis en vitesse pour aller sur le lieu de l'explosion, continua Sam.

- Arrivés sur les lieux, il y avait des dizaines d'agents de l'Hydra, et on a dû se défendre. Pendant ce temps, des portails étaient apparus et des dizaines de personnes en sortaient. Aryane était en train d'évacuer l'établissement. Les autres sont ensuite arrivés et on a été occupés par les agents ennemis, poursuivit Alec.

- Ils se sont enfuis quand Aryane a perdu le contrôle, tout en haut de l'immeuble. Loki se trouvait avec elle et tentait apparemment de la ramener avec lui. Ensuite, tout ce qu'on a vu, c'est que la tempête a cessé et Aryane est tombée dans le vide. Elle a réussit à tomber dans l'ombre d'une voiture pour ressortir par celle d'un arbre et on l'a amené ici après tout ça, acheva Chen.

- Donc, en gros, le plan de base de Loki était de capturer Aryane, c'est ça ? Tenta Captain.

- Exact, répondit Chen. Si on rassemble toutes nos informations, on peut juger qu'il avait prévu l'affaiblir un maximum afin d'avoir plus de facilité à atteindre son but, soit l'enlever une seconde fois. Les agents de l'Hydra n'étaient qu'une diversion pour nous, et l'évacuation avait pour but d'affaiblir Aryane, faisant d'elle une cible plus facile.

- Mais elle s'en est sortie, on peut donc juger qu'il tentera sa chance une nouvelle fois, signala Stark. Il fera scandale tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut.

- On ne lui livrera pas Aryane ! protesta Alec.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais peut être que si nous savions ce qu'il lui voulait, on pourrait trouver une meilleure façon de la protéger ?

C'est là que j'intervins.

- Si vous voulez savoir des choses à mon propos, on me le demande à moi, et à personne d'autre, répondis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Ils se figèrent quelques instants, puis se reprirent.

- Tu vas mieux, à ce que je vois, me fit remarquer Rage.

- Et j'ai tout entendu, ajoutais-je.

J'évitais soigneusement le regard de Kate et m'asseyais à son opposé, ce qui sembla la blesser légèrement.

- Pour répondre à votre question, Stark, dis-je en me tournant vers le concerné, Loki est convaincu que je suis très puissante, voir plus que lui. Il m'a enlevé lorsque j'avais huit ans et m'a torturé pendant huit autres années pour faire ressortir mes pouvoirs, qui avaient jusque là été enfermés en moi par ma mère. Finalement, lors de mes 16 ans, ils sont revenus te je suis parvenue à m'enfuir. J'ai eu la malheureuse idée de retourner voir les ruines de ma maison une dernière fois et suis tombée sur une patrouille. Ne sachant pas trop comment utiliser mes pouvoirs de l'ombre au départ, ils ont réussis à me prendre par surprise et m'ont enfermé dans un coffre blindé. Ils m'ont ramenés dans une remise abandonnée d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et Loki, sachant que j'avais mes pouvoirs, m'a demandé de faire une démonstration. Il me considère comme une sorte d'arme. J'ai refusé pour deux raisons. De un, je ne voulais pas me soumettre. De deux, je ne savais pas comment contrôler mes pouvoirs. Il a tenté le chantage et des agents ont amenés mon petit frère. Comme je refusais toujours, il l'a tué sous mes yeux d'une balle dans la tête. C'est là que j'ai eu ma première Perte de Contrôle. J'ai presque réussit à tuer Loki, mais il s'est enfui. J'ai repris le contrôle et, après ça, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir toujours su comment m'en servir. Je connaissais chaque technique, chaque pouvoir, comme le fond de ma poche. J'ai incinéré le corps de mon frère et après, je me suis évanouie. C'est la Nouvelle Génération qui m'a ramené ici et j'ai retrouvé Fury. Il m'a proposé de rejoindre le Shield pour ma sécurité et j'ai accepté. Voilà, vous savez tout.

Un silence suivit toute mon histoire.

- Alors, ces tests ? demandais-je en me tournant vers Banner.

Ils semblèrent tous un peu choqués que je passe à un autre sujet aussi vite, comme si je parlais du soleil et du beau temps auparavant, mais je n'en eus cure. Le scientifique se reprit très vite, essuya ses lunettes puis me regarda.

- Il se trouve que c'est impossible qu'ils aient réussit à créer des trous portatifs, répondit-il.

- Parce que la faculté se trouve dans ton sang, dans tes molécules et dans ton cerveau aussi, ajouta Stark.

- Tes molécules vont chauffer jusqu'à une chaleur insupportable pour n'importe qui, poursuivit Banner.

- Mais les prises de sang ? Ça existe, les transfusions, fis-je remarquer.

- Non, justement. Il y a deux raisons ; Un, les facultés dans ton sang s'effaceraient en quelques minutes si il est mélangé à un autre.

- Et deux, ceux qui auraient profité de la transfusion sanguine seraient morts à coup sûr en essayant de l'utiliser. Ton corps s'y est habitué avant même que tu ne naisse, mais nous, par exemple, nous ne pourrions le supporter et brulerions de l'intérieur, acheva Stark.

- Donc c'est obligatoire qu'il y ai une entrée dans la ville, conclu-je.

- Pourquoi dans la ville ? s'interposa Sam. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien se trouver dans une autre base n'importe où dans le monde, à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici !

- Alors pourquoi y aurait-il autant d'agents ici ? soulignais-je. La base dont tu parles est donc forcément quelque part ici.

- Je crois que nous devrions aller nous reposer, conclut Fury. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous portera conseille. Aryane, je veux te parler avant.

Je déglutis et tout le monde quitta le salon, sauf nous deux. Je ne daignais même pas envoyer un regard à Kate, ce qui sembla la peiner plus que d'autre chose. Enfin seuls, Nick se prit la tête à deux mains.

- Ary… mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

- Je te jure que ne voulais pas créer de problèmes, je t'assure mais je voulais sortir un peu et… débitais-je.

- Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi, la Nouvelle Génération s'est faite découvrir sous son vrai visage. Maintenant, l'Hydra sait qui vous êtes et même vos pouvoirs !

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute si…

- Si tu n'étais pas partie, vous auriez eu le temps de prendre des masques et vous auriez pu combattre malgré les quelques secondes de différence, m'interrompit-il.

- Je te jure que ça ne se reproduira pas ! plaidais-je. Mais essaye de me comprendre, tu…

- Tu me l'a déjà promis ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas partir en douce, tu m'avais promis de faire des efforts…

- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être enfermée et torturée pendant la moitié de sa vie ! rageais-je.

- Arrête ! Arrête avec ça ! me coupa-t-il. Tu te répètes, Ary. Comprends que je fais ça pour toi et s'il faut que j'invente une prison spéciale de laquelle tu ne pourras pas t'échapper avec tes petits tours de passe-passe, je le ferais.

- Tu n'oserais pas, sifflais-je. JE NE RESTERAIS PAS ENFERMÉE UNE SECONDE FOIS ! TU N'AS AUCUN POUVOIR SUR MOI, AUCUNE AUTORITÉ !

- J'AI TOUTE L'AUTORITÉ SUR TOI ! TU FAIS PARTI DU SHIELD QUI EST SOUS MON COMMANDEMENT ET TU ES DONC SOUS MES ORDRES ! hurla-t-il à son tour en se levant.

- TU N'ES PAS MA MÈRE !

Il se figea. Parler d'elle ne se faisait pas, et je le savais. C'était un coup bas, et je me sentis horrible et honteuse aussi.

- Nick je…

- Non. Tais toi, me coupa-t-il d'une voix froide. Va dormir, je crois que tu as compris mon point de vue.

- S'il te plait, ex…

- Sors.

Je baissais la tête et sortis du salon, lui glissant une excuse au passage, même si je savais que ça ne servirait à rien. Quelques mètres plus loin, Rage m'attendait.

- Laisse moi devinez, tu as tout entendu ? fis-je d'une voix lasse.

- Ça m'étonnerait que tout le Shield n'ai pas entendu, répondit-il.

- Oups, grimaçais-je.

J'hésitais quelques secondes.

- Alec je… je suis désolée. Vraiment. Pour tout. Depuis que je suis là, plus rien ne va comme il faut. Je ne fais que créer des problèmes et à cause de moi, votre couverture est foutue.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Crois moi, on est tous heureux que tu sois avec nous aujourd'hui, même Fury. Alors ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort, tout va s'arranger, d'accord ?

J'asquisais et, pour la première fois, le détaillais vraiment. Cheveux noirs ébouriffés, yeux mordorés, peau pâle… C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. En imaginant Malory, je sentis une bouffée de colère monter en moi, et je compris que j'étais jalouse. Jalouse ? Mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

- Tu es magnifique…

Hein ? Alec avait soufflé ça tellement bas que je crus avoir mal entendu pendant un instant. Pourtant, à voir ses joues chauffer aussi violement, je compris que j'avais bien entendu.

- Ah bah, merci… heu, toi aussi ?

C'était un big, big, big de malaise. Je détournais les yeux, puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me penchais sur lui et lui donnais un baiser sur la joue. Je me retirais aussitôt, rouge comme une tomate.

- Bon bah… bonne soirée ! Et à demain.

Je quittais le couloir presque au pas de course, et arrivais finalement à ma chambre. J'entrais, fis coulisser la porte derrière moi, la verrouillais par pure réflexe et m'affalais sur mon lit. Ça avait été une horrible soirée. D'abord, Katara perd ma confiance et on est rendues au statut « ex-amies », du moins pour l'instant. Ensuite, tout le monde éprouvait de la pitié pour moi, et j'haïssais ça. Après, je gueulais sur mon parrain, la dernière famille qui me restais, et lui faisais un coup bas. Enfin, j'avais installé un malaise horrible sur moi et Alec. J'ai vraiment le tour pour gâcher mes relations avec tout le monde. Je me maudissais. Parfois, y'a vraiment des jours où on ferait mieux de rester couché !


	14. Sentiments et Mise à Mort (partie 1)

Je me levais le lendemain matin avec un très gros mal de tête, en plus d'une humeur massacrante et susceptible à souhait. Oh, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment envers cette journée. Étant samedi, je décidais de faire la grasse matinée. Pourtant, à peine eus-je fermé les yeux qu'on cogna à ma porte.

- Ary, tu es réveillée ?

C'était Vipère. Et j'étais encore en colère contre elle.

- Oui.

Ma voix était froide, coupante.

- Je… je venais te dire que nous avions un entrainement de prévu, hésita-t-elle.

- Très bien, répondis-je avec le même ton glacial.

- Je… tu vas bien ?

- Ça peut aller.

Comprenant que je ne lui ferais pas la conversation, elle me quitta. Je m'enfouis le visage dans mes mains. Bordel, comment je peux être fâchée avec elle ? C'est décidé, je vais réparer mes erreurs aujourd'hui.

Devant la porte de la salle d'entrainements, j'hésitais. Mon engeulade avec Fury était connue de tous, il y avait un big de malaise entre Rage et moi et je suis en froid avec Vipère. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je décidais finalement d'entrer. Après tout, ce n'était que trois personnes sur un groupe de seize (ou quinze sans Fury). J'entrais et, à peine eus-je fait trois pas que je me fis attaquer par un ballon de basket. J'évitais de justesse le premier assaut ainsi que le deuxième, et réussit à renvoyer le troisième à mon assaillant, qui se le prit en plein visage.

- Ouch !

- Désolée, Sam, mais ne t'en prends jamais à plus fort que toi, le sermonnais-je moqueusement.

- Plus fort que moi ? On va voir ça.

Il me sauta littéralement dessus et un duel amical s'engagea. Ça ne me pris que deux minutes pour finalement réussir à l'immobiliser au sol, sans même avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs.

- Alors, c'est qui la meilleure ? rigolais-je.

- C'est bon, je me rends, soupira-t-il.

Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever et il la prit en souriant.

- À charge de revanche, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

J'asquisais et me rendis soudain compte que tout le monde avait assisté à notre petit duel. Le silence persistant malgré la fin du combat, j'allais prendre un peu d'eau. Ce fut une sorte de signal pour les autres, qui retournèrent à leurs activités. Je m'approchais de Katara et la tirait par le bras sans plus de cérémonie vers une salle attenante. Dès que nus fûmes seules, je me lançais.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

- Kate, je suis désolée pour mon comportement envers toi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été vraiment cool avec toi depuis hier soir mais c'était sous le coup de la colère alors pardonne moi.

Elle resta figée quelques secondes, puis souris.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû exposer ton passé à tout le monde comme ça, j'aurais dû te consulter avant.

- Alors… amies ? tentais-je.

- Amies.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et je répondis à son étreinte avec bonheur. Et de un ! Plus que deux à me faire « pardonner ». Pour Fury, rien de bien compliqué, il fallait seulement que je prouve que je veux me faire pardonner. Pour Alec, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Comment peut effacer un malaise ? Je réfléchis quelques secondes. En faisant comme si de rien n'était, bordel ! Je suis vraiment conne, des fois. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Nous sortîmes de la petite pièce, qui se trouvait être un placard pour les punching-balls et nous retournâmes dans la salle d'entrainements. Apparemment, un mini tournoi avait commencé après notre départ, et c'était un combat très intéressant entre Alec et Stark. Le plus drôle c'est que, sans son armure, le milliardaire ne valait pas grand chose en combat, ce qui faisait qu'Alec gagnait à tous les dix secondes. Au moins, Stark avait le mérite d'être déterminé, car il rechargeait à chacune de ses défaites. Il finit par abandonner après avoir mordu la poussière une énième fois, et Barton s'approcha de moi.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vaux ?

- Mon duel contre Samuel ne t'a pas plu ? me moquais-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait fait une de ces têtes en me voyant vaincre le blond en si peu de temps.

- Il n'était pas à la hauteur, répondit-il d'un air hautain (petit regard meurtrier de la part de la personne concernée). Mais on va voir ce que tu vaux dans un vrai combat. Toi, moi, pas de pouvoirs, pas d'armes.

- Ça me va !

Je bus encore un peu d'eau et le rejoignis ensuite sur les tapis. Tout le monde s'était installé sur les bancs en essayant d'avoir le meilleure point de vue. Rage, Vipère, Spirit, Poing d'Acier, Fandrall, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif, Captain et Romanoff misèrent sur moi. Stark et Thor parièrent sur Barton. Banner, lui, se contentait de regarder. Il effectua le premier assaut, pensant que j'avais détourné mon attention sur mes amis qui me saluaient, et il fonça poing en avant. Je me retournais en une fraction de secondes, pris son avant-bras et le tirais vers l'avant. Poussé par son élan et le mien, il continua sa route et je lui fis un croc-en-jambe, l'envoyant au sol.

- Première leçon : Ne sous estime jamais ton adversaire, me moquais-je.

Il se releva d'un air rageur et me fonça dessus à nouveau. J'évitais son premier coup, déviais son deuxième et lui envoyais mon poing dans le ventre. Il se plia, je lui frappais la nuque avec mon coude, ce qui le fit pencher encore plus, et je lui donnais un bon coup de pied dans le c*l. Il fit quelques roulades par terre puis se releva en maugréant.

- Deuxième leçon : Ne baisse jamais ta garde, blessure ou pas, dis-je.

Il envoya son pied vers ma tête, j'évitais le coup en me penchant vers l'arrière, en parfait équilibre et le dos droit comme une planche. Je fis un salto arrière et me replaçais en position défensive. Bien décidée à mettre fin à tout ça afin d'épargner le peu d'honneur qui lui restait, je pris les devants. Je frappais à chacune de ses ouvertures, et il ne pouvait plus essayer de m'envoyer un coup sans s'en manger un. Il devait se contenter de bloquer ou éviter. Il se déplaça vers la gauche et je fis une feinte en visant se tête. À la dernière seconde, je retins mon geste, me jetais par terre et tirais ses jambes en l'emportant dans mon élan, ce qui fit en sorte de lui faire goûter le plancher. Je me relevais en quatrième vitesse et lui servis un sourire moqueur alors qu'il se relevait péniblement en se massant la mâchoire.

- Hey, où tu penses aller ? On n'a pas fini !

- Oh que si ! répondis-je en m'éloignant rejoindre mes amis.

- Tu te défiles ? me défia-t-il.

- Non, j'essaie de sauver le peu d'honneur qu'il te reste, rétorquais-je.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je devinais facilement qu'il était blessé dans son ego. Je savais qu'il allait me le faire payer dans les cours d'anglais à l'école mais, à l'entrainement, il joue un jeu dangereux sur mon terrain, et c'est moi qui fait la loi. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'on avait un entrainement mixé avec l'autre équipe, et je dois avouer que je m'étais bien amusé. Je m'approchais d'Alec, qui comptais les sous qu'il venait de gagner en pariant sur moi.

- Ça te dit, une revanche pour ta dernière défaite contre moi ? demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il me fixa quelques secondes, indécis, le souvenir du malaise encore présent dans ses pensées.

- Écoute, pour hier, il y a eu un gros malaise, dis-je en souriant. Mais c'est rien, c'est du passé, on oublie tout, d'accord ?

Il sourit à son tour.

- Bien sûr. Et oui, je vais essayer de te battre, ajouta-t-il.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Je m'étais réconciliée avec mes deux coéquipiers et je n'avais plus qu'à aller voir Nick à la fin de la journée. Rien de plus simple. Je dois avouer que parfois, je sentais le regard de Banner et Stark sur moi, et ça me dérangeais un peu. Ils faisaient des messes basses depuis le début, et je me doutais qu'ils avaient découvert autre chose lors des tests. Aussi décidais-je d'aller les voir quand l'entrainement prit fin.

- Bruce ?

Le scientifique se retourna.

- Que… que puis-je faire pour… pour toi ?

Il semblait vraiment nerveux.

- J'aimerais savoir si vous aviez découvert autre chose dans mon sang, dis-je de but en blanc.

- N…non, p…pourquoi de… demande tu ça ? balbutia-t-il.

- Pour rien, je me demandais, une simple curiosité, répondis-je avec le plus de naturel possible.

Je le quittais ensuite, encore plus intriguée. Banner était vraiment mauvais menteur, et il me cachait quelque chose. Et j'allais découvrir quoi, parole d'Aryane !

Je pris une grande inspiration, et toquais sur la porte blindée. J'étais devant le bureau de mon parrain, seule, en espérant qu'il veuille bien me parler. N'entendant rien, je cognais plus fort.

- Entrez.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je fus réellement surprise de voir Stark et Banner aux côtés de Fury, un ordinateur de haute technologie devant eux. Ils levèrent des regard qui semblaient inquiets sur moi, puis Stark ferma l'ordinateur en le poussant vers Nick.

- Vous regarderez ça de plus près. Aryane, salua-t-il ensuite avant de sortir.

Banner me fit un signe de la main et quitta ensuite le bureau en vitesse. La porte se ferma, et je me tournais vers mon parrain.

- Je suis désolée, Nick. Vraiment. J'aurais jamais dû m'énerver comme ça et je comprends que tu fais tout ça pour moi. Je ne croyais pas que ma présence allait causer autant de problèmes au Shield, et j'en suis navrée.

- Ce n'est pas tant ta présence qui nous cause des problèmes, mais ton impulsivité et ta manie de déroger sans cesse au règlement, soupira-t-il. Je suis heureux de te voir, vraiment. Mais il faut que tu apprennes à obéir.

- Je sais, et je vais faire tout mon possible pour ça, répondis-je avec ferveur.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais aussi que tout ça n'est pas facile pour toi, ces changements et tout. Mais crois moi, si tu réussis à passer par dessus, tout ira pour le mieux.

Je le serrais à mon tour en souriant.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Bonne nuit, Nick !

Je me détachais de lui et me rendis à ma cabine, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée !

Nous étions le lendemain matin, dans le salon, avec le reste du groupe. Nous cherchions un moyen pour que Loki ne s'en prenne pas à nouveau aux habitants de la ville pour me capturer, et Chen avait émis une idée très ingénieuse, mais qui ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Vous proposez de simuler la mort d'Aryane devant toute la ville en créant un accident ? répéta Alec.

- Si tout le monde le voit, tout le monde va être au courant, y comprit Loki, et il ne cherchera plus à s'en prendre à elle, répondit Vipère.

- Parce qu'elle n'existera plus, compléta Spirit.

- Et moi dans tout ça ? intervins-je. Si on fait ça, je ne pourrais plus aller au collège et ne pourrais plus sortir des bureaux du Shield. Et ça pourrait peut être paraître égoïste comme choix mais tant qu'on aura pas de solutions à ce problème, je refuse !

Ils méditèrent sur mes paroles. Ils comprenaient mon point de vue, et je comprenais le leur aussi. Mais c'était hors de question que je sois enfermée à nouveau.

- Pour le collège, ce n'est pas un problème, intervint Natasha. Tu pourras les suivre en portant un masque et en te faisant passer pour une amie d'enfance.

- Mais il faudra que tu changes plusieurs aspects de ta personnalité, ajouta Banner. Te créer une nouvelle vie, dans le fond, du moins pour l'école.

- Ça ne posera aucun problème, affirmais-je. Et je pourrais toujours garder cette apparence pour sortir en ville. Oui, ça me va.

- Et seuls les agents de l'Hydra ont vraiment vu vos visages, alors personne ne pourra faire le lien entre vous et ceux qui ont combattus l'Hydra, ajouta Captain.

- Mais on ne peut pas se contenter d'un accident de voiture, un d'un truc du genre, m'interposais-je avec un sourire. Je veux que ce soit une mort grandiose !

Certains se mirent à rire.

- Quoi ? M'offusquais-je. J'ai bien le droit de choisir comment je vais mourir, non ?

Bon, d'accord, c'est bizarre dit comme ça, mais c'est vrai. Ils rigolèrent encore un peu, puis se turent.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? me demanda Fandrall.

Je souris.

- Et bien…


	15. Sentiments et Mise à Mort (partie 2)

J'étais fière de mon idée. Nous avions passé toute la matinée à organiser ma mise à mort, et j'avais hâte de passer à la pratique. En gros, je trahissais tout le monde et m'enfuyais dans le centre ville. Ils me poursuivaient, il y avait un combat et, au final, je me fais tuer. Enfin, façon de parler hein ? J'allais en fait m'injecter un sérum avant de commencer et quand Alec me fera respirer une autre concoction scientifique (en toute discrétion, merci), je vais m'endormir et mon cœur se mettra à battre tellement lentement que tout le monde aura l'impression que je suis morte. Revenus sur l'Héliporter, ils me réveillent et voilà ! Je suis morte et ressuscitée. D'ailleurs, je me tenais dans l'ascenseur des bureaux du Shield, attendant le signal de mon oncle pour commencer la comédie.

- Tu peux y aller, Ary. Fury, terminé.

- Merci. Aryane, terminé.

Je pesais sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et me tenais prête. Plus que quatre étages… trois… deux… un… Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, je me jetais hors de l'ascenseur et envoyais des éclairs d'ombre contre les murs, détruisant un peu l'entrée des bureaux. Les premiers cris retentirent, et l'alarme fut sonnée.

**_« Toutes les unités en action, une fugitive se trouve dans le rez-de-chaussée »_** dit la voix de mon oncle dans l'interphone. Dès que je l'entendis, je sortis dehors, détruisant un peu de tout sur mon passage mais évitant de blesser réellement qui que ce soit. Je courus jusqu'au centre ville, mais une flèche se ficha dans le sol devant moi, me faisant trébucher. Et voilà Œil-de-Faucon à l'œuvre ! Je me relevais prestement et me plaçais en position défensive. Une grande partie de la ville, ainsi que beaucoup de journalistes, assistaient désormais à un combat phénoménal. Barton m'envoya une nouvelle flèche, mais je créais un trou noir et lui renvoyais dans le dos (c'était une flèche avec un filet dedans, pas une flèche mortelle). Les autres arrivèrent bien vite. Nous avions prévu que je me batte comme si c'était eux, les ennemis qu'il fallait que j'élimine, et eux devaient faire tout leur possible pour me capturer en vie. Un magnifique scénario, quoi. Je sautais d'ombre en ombre, il y avait des explosions un peu partout, et ce serait bientôt la fin du spectacle. Je réussis à frapper Barton au visage et à l'envoyer au sol, et je rigolais intérieurement. Je me déplaçais ensuite dans une ruelle, attendant qu'ils me donnent le prochain signal.

- J'adore mon rôle, rigolais-je dans l'oreillette.

- Je trouve que tu le prends un peu trop à cœur, me répondit Barton.

- Tiens toi prête, tu reviens à la charge dans dix seconde, intervient Chen.

Je décomptais mentalement, puis apparus derrière Sif. Nous échangeâmes quelques coups, puis je l'envoyais par terre. Elle aurait très bien pu se relever, mais ne le fit pas. Je devais « vaincre » tout le monde pour que ça fonctionne. Et, justement, tout le monde y passa. D'ailleurs, j'eus énormément de mal à retenir entièrement mes coups quand ce fut au tour de Barton (toujours lui, je sais, mais c'est pas comme si j'allais parler d'Iron man, ça fait mal, frapper sa boite de conserve à mains nues !). Enfin, quand tous furent au sol, je m'écriais rageusement, comme si il n'y avait personne d'autre autour de nous :

- Vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? Vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre, voir même me faire confiance ? Je n'ai jamais été de votre côté, jamais ! Et voilà le prix à payer.

Je leur tournais ensuite le dos, un sourire sadique aux lèvres et, alors que j'allais disparaître dans un de mes trous noirs, Thor m'envoya un éclair et je roulais à côté d'Alec en faisant attention pour passer pour morte. Il m'envoya discrètement le deuxième sérum, et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.


	16. Promesses et Émotions

- Et bien, c'était quelque chose ! m'exclamais-je en regardant le combat passer en entier à la télévision.

- Je dois avouer que t'étais une bonne comédienne, avoua Chen. Tu es effrayante !

- Elle n'a pas besoin de faire la comédie pour ça, se moqua Barton.

- Moi, j'ai bien rigolé quand je t'ais mis à terre quelques fois, répondis-je.

Il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et se tut.

- Aryane, ton masque est prêt !

- J'arrive !

J'allais dans la salle de bain et elle m'installa ledit masque sur le visage. Je me regardais ensuite dans le miroir : Teint basané, allure un peu indienne et yeux turquoises.

- Le masque ne peut pas agir sur tes cheveux, par contre, alors je vais devoir m'en occuper, ajouta Kate.

- Je ne peux pas les garder comme ça ? me plaignis-je en la voyant brandir une bouteille de spray.

- Tu peux garder la couleur originale, mais on va devoir les aplatir, répondit-elle.

- Alors bonne chance, rigolais-je, j'ai essayé des dizaines de fois sans succès !

Je n'aurais jamais dû la défier.

Pendant environ une heure et demi, elle tortura ma pauvre chevelure pour la raidir. Quand elle eu enfin terminé, je dois avouer que ça donnait un bon résultat, du moins avec le masque. Je me trouvais bien jolie, belle même, mais ça me faisait bizarre, ce nouveau corps. Je me regardais sous toutes les coutures dans le miroir, et soupirais.

- Je préférais mon vrai corps.

- Je sais, mais tu reste magnifique ! me répondit Kate. Aller, souris, tu as maintenant une triple vie !

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? cinglais-je.

- Fais pas ta chochotte et fonce, aller !

Je restais tout de même derrière elle et elle ouvrit la porte.

- Mesdames, messieurs, je vous présente Mélina Taylorness ! s'écria-t-elle comme si elle animait un spectacle.

- .Déteste, sifflais-je entre mes dents en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime ! rigola-t-elle.

Et elle me poussa dehors, sous le regard de tout le monde. Comme tout le monde ne cessait de me dévisager sans rien dire, je baissais les yeux.

- Bah, au moins, elle ressemble moins à une sorcière qu'avec sa vraie apparence, soupira Barton.

Bon, ce n'était qu'un demi compliment, mais c'est déjà ça. Et, au moins, il a réussit à remplir le silence. Tout le monde se remit ensuite à parler, venant me voir parfois. Je m'asseyais à côté d'Alec.

- Je préférais vraiment ma vraie apparence ! m'exclamais-je, frustrée.

- Tu peux enlever le masque ici, c'est déjà ça, me répondit Alec en souriant. Et puis tu es… tu es très belle.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit toujours installer des malaises, celui là ? Bon, je dois avouer que ça faisait plaisir à entendre quand même.

- Merci, souris-je. Et tu as raison, je peux rester moi même ici.

Aussitôt, j'enlevais le masque et retrouvais mon vrai visage. Seuls mes cheveux restèrent raides.

- Tu veux… tu veux venir marcher un peu ? me proposa-t-il.

- Bien sûr.

Il se leva, et je l'imitais. Nous quittâmes le salon et nous mîmes à arpenter les couloirs de l'Héliporter.

- Tu voulais mes dire quelques chose ? demandais-je.

- Et bien je… je pense que… je trouve que…

Il était visiblement nerveux.

- Du calme, je ne vais pas te manger, m'amusais-je.

- Et bien en fait je… je pense que Stark et Banner te cachent quelque chose !

**POV Alec, après qu'Aryane l'eu quitté à cause du malaise qui s'était installé:**

Râhhh, j'étais stupide ! À cause de moi, il y a un super gros malaise qui s'est installé. Je ruminais mes pensées en rentrant à ma cabine. Depuis quelques temps, je me surprenais à détailler Aryane et avoir envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui se passait mais quand j'ai cru l'avoir perdu quand elle est tombée de l'immeuble, j'ai comprit. J'aimais Aryane, mais pas comme une amie ou une sœur, non, je voulais plus. Je l'aimais d'un amour vrai. Ça me faisait un peu peur, j'avais peur de sa possible réaction si je lui disais, alors je gardais ça pour moi. Et, bien sûr, j'avais tout gâché. Bon, j'avais bien aimé le baiser qu'elle m'avait donné avant de partir, mais tout était foutu désormais.

**Retour au présent, POV Alec :**

Quand j'avais vu sa nouvelle apparence, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regretter l'ancienne. Elle était magnifique avec sa nouvelle apparence, mais ce n'était pas la vraie elle. Enfin, je lui avais proposé de me suivre plus loin. Je voulais lui demander de sortir avec moi mais le trouillard que j'étais avait échoué lamentablement.

- Et bien en fait je… je pense que Stark et Banner te cachent quelque chose !

C'était vrai, je l'avais remarqué. Mais ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais lui dire.

- Tu pense ça aussi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je m'en suis rendue compte à l'entrainement d'hier.

- Ils ont apparemment trouvé quelque chose d'autre dans ton sang, mais Fury leur a interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, toi y comprit, dis-je.

- Alors il faut mener l'enquête !

Mais pourquoi je lui avais sortis cette excuse là ?

- Non, la stoppais-je. Ils t'en parleront si ils le jugent nécessaire.

- Mais ça me concerne ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je sais ! Mais tu ne peux pas fouiller dans les dossiers du Shield comme ça, essayais-je de la raisonner. Je vais en parler avec Fury, d'accord ? Mais promet moi de ne pas mener l'enquête. Si tu fais ça, je ne suis pas sûr que Fury sera très très content et je sais ce que tu lui a promis.

- Et comment tu sais ça ? se méfia-t-elle.

Merde, j'aurais dû me la fermer.

- Parce que… parce que je t'ai suivi, voilà, avouais-je. Je me demandais où tu allais et je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher d'écouter la conversation.

- Je vois, soupira-t-elle. Très bien, je te promets de ne pas mener l'enquête, mais tu dois ramener des réponses à mes questions ou la promesse ne tient plus !

- Promis, jurais-je.

Elle retrouva le sourire et nous nous quittâmes ensuite pour aller manger dans nos cabines. Il fallait se coucher tôt, car nous reprenions le collège demain.

**POV Aryane :**

Je sentais son excuse un peu bizarre, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et promis. Revenue à ma chambre, je réfléchis à ma situation. Je suis morte, mon parrain me cache des choses à propos de mon sang et Alec agit étrangement avec moi. Pour ce dernier, je me sentais de plus en plus proche de lui. À chaque fois que je l'imaginais dans les bras de Malory, j'avais le gout de tout casser. Et je compris. Je compris que je l'aimais. Restait plus qu'à savoir si il m'aimait aussi.

**POV Alec :**

Nous étions à l'école. Tout le monde savait désormais que ma « sœur » était une sorte de mutante avec des supers pouvoirs et qu'elle a détruit le centre ville de New York tout en s'en prenant aux Avengers et à une autre équipe dont on ne connaît pas les visages. Et tout le monde sait qu'elle est morte. Maintenant, Mélina Taylorness avait prit sa place. L'excuse ? C'est une vieille amie d'enfance venue me soutenir dans ce moment difficile. Le plus dur a été de l'empêcher de massacrer Malory quand elle est revenue à la charge en disant qu'elle était au courant qu'Aryane n'était qu'une garce manipulatrice qui était un véritable danger publique et que je ne devrais pas la pleurer. Moi même avait eu le gout de l'étriper, mais j'ai gardé un visage neutre. J'ai eu des condoléances par dizaines, mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. La seule personne qui occupait mes pensées était désormais Aryane alias Mélina. La fin de la journée sonna enfin et nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir par la porte arrière, celle de devant occupée par les journalistes qui voulaient un interview avec moi pour me poser des questions stupides sur ma « défunte sœur ». J'avais décidé de parler avec Ary ce soir, loin des autres, de nos sentiments. J'avais bien senti mon trouble et soit elle m'aimait aussi, soit j'étais fou. Et j'étais loin d'être cinglé. Nous eûmes la réunion habituelle, élaborâmes des idées toutes pus folles les unes que les autres, en désespoir de cause, et nous allâmes manger. Après quoi, nous étions obligés de retourner à nos chambre. Je décidais d'emmener Aryane sur le pont pour lui parler, loin du regard des autres. Elle me suivit sans poser de questions mais, manque de bol, il y avait plein d'agents déjà là. Nous quittâmes donc l'Héliporter et on s'installa dans un parc. Elle n'avait pas son masque, ni moi d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas grave, personne ne trainait dans les parcs à cette heure-ci.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle en me fixant dans les yeux.

Encore un fois, mon courage fit ses bagages en quatrième vitesse et prit l'avion, destination l'Ile du Désespoir. Je balbutiais quelques mots incompréhensibles, mais elle me stoppa en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de me le dire, souffla-t-elle, montre le moi.

Et elle m'embrassa. D'abord surpris, je répondis ensuite à son baiser avec ardeur.

- Je t'aime, Alec.

Elle l'a dit. Et je vais lui dire aussi.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Aryane. Plus que tout au monde.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau en souriant, puis se serra contre moi.

- On le dira aux autres ou tu préfère garder ça secret ? me demanda-t-elle.

- On fera ce que tu veux, répondis-je.

- Alors pas de secrets. Aucun mensonges entre nous, clair ? ordonna-t-elle ensuite en me fixant intensément.

- Aucun, promis-je. Et on l'annoncera demain.

Elle ascquisa et me regarda d'une manière espiègle.

- Je vais te montrer quelque chose, dit-elle. Donne moi tes mains, ferme les yeux et laisse toi guider.

- Quoi ? m'étonnais-je.

- As-tu confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr, quelle question !

- Alors obéis.

Je décidais d'écouter ses ordres, ce qui n'était pas trop dans mes habitudes, et fermais les yeux. Je sentis ses mains se glisser dans les mienne et elle me fit avancer de quelques pas. J'eus alors l'impression de descendre dans le sol et, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'ouvris les yeux. Réellement étonnée, j'allais ôter mes mains des siennes, mais elle m'en empêcha.

- Ne me lâche surtout pas ! Paniqua-t-elle. Où tu resteras prisonnier des ombres à jamais.

Je déglutis et me contentais de regarder autour de moi. Nous étions toujours dans le parc, et la ville était la même, sauf que tout était en noir et blanc. Les ombres étaient désormais blanches.

- C'est comme ça que je réussi à me déplacer, avoua-t-elle. Je peux voir tous les endroits où je peux sortir, je peux même voir les gens, mais personne ne peux me voir moi. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'on peut en quelques sortes voler jusqu'à l'Héliporter puisque la gravité n'a pas lieu d'être ici.

- Voler ? répétais-je.

Elle souris.

- Saute !

Et, sans trop savoir comment, nous nous retrouvâmes à monter vers le ciel, vers l'Héliporter en noir en blanc. Nous ressortîmes alors dans l'ombre d'un avion sur le pont, et je perdis l'équilibre. Elle éclata de rire alors que j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait ça aussi, les premières fois, ri-t-elle en m'aidant à me relever.

Je la reconduisais à sa chambre et l'embrassais sur le seuil de sa porte, avant de la quitter, un sourire niais accrocher aux lèvres.

**POV Externe, quelques minutes plus tôt,dans le parc:**

Les deux amoureux s'avouèrent leur amour sous leur vrai visage, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avant de disparaître dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, c'est qu'une personne avait assisté à tout et était prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde…


	17. Problèmes et Découvertes (partie 1)

**POV Aryane :**

Nous avions montré à tout le monde que nous sortions, ce matin. Certains avaient été étonnés, sans plus, d'autres étaient choqués (on ne nommera personne) et enfin, quelques uns s'y attendaient. Kate s'était mise à taper des mains, et je l'avais calmée en disant qu'on ne parlait pas de mariage. Nous sommes ensuite allés à l'école où, grâce à mon apparence de Mélina, j'avais pu montrer mes sentiments envers Alec sans problèmes. Et le plus drôle, c'est que Malory était verte de jalousie ! Je l'avais constamment nargué entre les cours, et ça faisait bien rigoler Alec. Il disait qu'il adorait que je me montre « possessive » ce qui lui valait un coup à chaque fois qu'il le faisait remarquer. D'ailleurs, rendus au diner, je lui frappais à nouveau l'épaule.

- Aïe ! Vous voyez, ma petite amie est en train de me battre ! se plaignit-il en prenant les trois autres comme témoins.

- Oh, pauvre petit Alec sans défense, rigolas Sam. Il se fait battre par sa petite amie !

- Tu crois qu'il s'en sortira ? demanda très sérieusement Chen aux deux autres.

- Ar… je veux dire, Méli va l'achever bientôt, il n'y a plus aucun espoir, soupira tristement Kate.

Voyant qu'il ne recevrait aucune aide de leur part, il soupira et abandonna. Moi, j'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule.

- Je suis fatiguée, me plaignis-je en fermant les yeux.

- Alors dors, je vais te réveiller quand ce sera l'heure, me dit-il.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je te fais pas confiance sur ce coup là, me méfiais-je en me relevant.

- Je suis blessé ! s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

Je ris légèrement et la cloche sonna. On finit la journée avec, a nouveau, une tonne de devoirs (devinez quelle matière). Nous décidâmes de nous installer au salon pour les faire tous ensemble.

- Dites, c'est quoi déjà, Pi ? Demandais-je soudain. J'ai un blanc de mémoire.

- 3.14159265359, me répondit immédiatement Chen.

- De WHAT ? répliquais-je, n'ayant rien saisit.

Il me réexpliqua plus lentement, et je compris enfin. Volstagg entra alors et vint s'asseoir avec nous.

- Alec, le Furieux veut te parler, dit-il avec un accent nordique.

Il ascquisa et nous quitta. Je me demandais bien ce que mon parrain lui voulait, peut être voulait-il nous donner une nouvelle mission ? Mais toi, tu resteras ici, me chuchota une petite voix. Des fois, je déteste vraiment ma conscience. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement, et Alec nous rejoignit enfin.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demandais-je quand il s'assit à côté de moi.

Il semblait choqué, nerveux.

- Et bien, il m'a dit ce que les autres avaient trouvé dans ton sang, dit-il en évitant de me regarder.

- Ah bon ? m'étonnais-je. Et c'est quoi ?

- C'est… il se pourrait que… que tu… que tu possèdes un autre pouvoir, voilà !

Il n'était pas convaincant et mentait très mal, mais je n'insistais pas.

- Comme quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, c'est qu'une possibilité, répondit-il d'un air maladroit.

- Je vois. Bon, je vais me coucher ou sinon, je ne tiendrais plus sur mes jambes demain !

Je saluais tout le monde et allait ensuite dans ma chambre, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Alec.

Deux autres mois passèrent. Nous étions en congé de Noël, maintenant. Noël. Ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas fêté, et j'étais vraiment heureuse. J'avais de merveilleux amis, une vraie famille et surtout, on allait bien s'amuser ! J'avais acheté des cadeaux pour Fury et mon équipe, on avait fait un sapin dans le salon malgré les dires des Avengers qui disaient que c'était une perte de temps. Je me rendis au salon, et je vis qu'il y avait déjà Chen, Kate et Alec. Ils étaient en train de parler à voix basse, et ça semblait sérieux.

- Salut ! m'exclamais-je en m'approchant d'eux.

Ils cessèrent leurs messes basses et se tournèrent vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, bien décidée à ne pas gâcher la journée, je tus mes inquiétudes. Alec se pencha sur moi en soulevant une branche de gui au dessus de nos têtes.

- Joyeux Noël, chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant.

Spirit nous rejoignit bien vite et nous pûmes ouvrir les cadeaux. J'avais offert un sac à main à Kate, un ballon de soccer à Sam, un Ipad dernière technologie à Chen et je tendis enfin une petite enveloppe à Alec.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Ouvre et tu verras, répondis-je.

Il déchira l'enveloppe et en ressorti une paire de billets. Aussitôt, son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et il se mit presque à sauter partout.

- Comment t'as fait ? Je voulais aller le voir depuis que je sais que les billets sont en vente, mais ça à vite fait solde-out et Fury ne voulait pas que j'y aille !

- Je l'ai convaincu et racheter ces billets à deux personnes qui ne pouvaient plus y aller, répondis-je en souriant devant sa joie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sam en s'approchant.

- Deux billets V.I.P pour le spectacle des RageOnScene ! s'écria Alec.

- Pas pour vrai ! Espèce de chanceux !

J'étais heureuse de voir tout le monde content comme ça. Nous passâmes un belle journée et j'avais offert à mon parrain un nouveau cache-œil avec une tête de mort. On a bien rigolés, et la soirée s'est passée à merveille. Je sentais parfois une légère tension, et les autres échangeaient parfois des regards entre eux, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, ne voulant que m'amuser pour le moment. Au final, j'avais eu un châle de la part de Kate, un Ipod dernière génération de la part de Chen (on est connectés !), des gants noirs pour le combat à mains nues de la part de Sam et un collier magnifique de la part d'Alec. Fury, lui, il m'a donné un chapeau de pirate que j'avais quand j'étais enfant. Ça nous a rappelé de bons souvenirs. Vraiment, c'était le meilleur réveillon de toute ma vie.


	18. Problèmes et Découvertes (partie 2)

Et nous sommes de retour à l'école après le nouvel an. Je suis allée voir le spectacle avec Alec, on s'est éclatés, et je dois avouer que je regrette de ne pas avoir pris plus de sommeil maintenant. J'étais horriblement fatiguée. J'avais pourtant toujours l'impression que les autres me cachaient des choses mais, quand j'abordais le sujet, ils m'assuraient que ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'insistais jamais vraiment. Nous étions dans les couloirs pour se rendre au dernier cour de la journée (histoire), quand Malory s'interposa devant nous, les mains sur les hanches. Le silence se fit peu à peu autour de nous, alors que nous la toisions froidement, surtout moi en fait.

- Et bien, et bien, qu'avons nous là ? Vous savez, tout le monde, j'ai fait des découvertes plus… qu'intéressantes, dit-elle, sa voix résonnant dans le silence du corridor.

Il y avait énormément d'élèves et je craignais un peu ce qui allait suivre. Elle s'approcha de moi, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- En fait, il se trouve que Aryane n'est pas morte !

Avant qu'on aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta sur moi, main vers l'avant, et m'arracha mon masque, qui tomba par terre. Des hoquets de stupeurs et quelques cris s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. Alec me serra davantage contre moi, et les autres se rapprochèrent de nous. Je fixais froidement Malory, qui affichait un air vainqueur.

- Tu es contente ?

Ma voix avait claqué dans l'air.

- Tu es contente de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu viens non seulement de me condamner à me cacher pour le reste de ma vie mais, en plus, tu viens de condamner l'école en entier. _Ils _vont arriver et vont venir nous chercher. Tous. Par ta faute.

Je la laissais plantée là et me frayais un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur. Dès que tout le monde me vit, des cris retentirent de toute part. J'étais considérée comme un monstre, maintenant, il fallait que je m'échappe. Je sautais donc dans l'ombre la plus proche et arrivais en trombe dans le salon en haut de la tour Stark, où se tenaient les Avengers. Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement.

- On a un gros, gros problème ! dis-je avec empressement.

- Alors elle s'est simplement jetée sur toi et t'a arraché ton masque, c'est ça ? répéta Barton.

J'hochais la tête.

- Je ne sais pas comment elle a sut. Je ne l'enlevais jamais, sauf quand j'étais ici.

- Peut importe la manière dont elle l'a deviné, tu ne peux plus sortir désormais, me dit Fury. Tu es connue autant sous ton vraie visage que ton faux.

- Je n'ai qu'à en prendre un autre et ne plus aller à l'école, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- C'est trop dangereux, répondit mon parrain. Tu restes dans les bureaux du Shield, désormais, et je ne veux aucune plainte.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de rétorquer, et je quittais le salon après les avoir salué. Je savais qu'il faisait ça pour moi, mais je savais aussi que je devrais sortir au moins un fois aux deux-trois jours, sinon je deviendrais folle. Et il le savait aussi. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, fixant le plafond sans bouger, quand on cogna à ma porte.

- Ary ?

- Je vais bien, je vais m'y faire. Mais j'aimerais être seule, Kate. S'il te plait.

- D'accord. On est là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, me dit-elle avant de partir.

Je soupirais, me levais et me rendis dans la salle de bain. Je me passais de l'eau sur la figure et soudain, une idée me frappa de plein fouet.

- L'eau… murmurais-je. Mais bien sûr !

Je sortis en trombe et courus jusqu'au bureau de Fury. J'entrais en vitesse et il me regarda, étonné.

- Aryane !

- L'eau ! La base où se trouve l'entrée pour Asghard est sous l'eau, dans le fleuve ! m'exclamais-je.

Il se figea quelques secondes, puis se reprit.

- Mais oui ! Je contacte tout le monde.

Bien vite, nous fûmes à nouveau réunis dans le salon, chacun se demandant pourquoi nous étions à nouveau réunis. Je fis taire les chuchotements en m'avançant. Tous les regards se figèrent sur moi.

- Il se trouve que nous n'avons pas vérifié partout dans la ville pour trouver la base de l'Hydra… commençais-je.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! On a regardé partout ! me coupa Barton.

- Et dans l'Est River ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme toutes les personnes présentes.

- Mais oui ! s'écria Chen en sautant sur ses pieds. Ça expliquerait pourquoi nous n'avons rien trouvé dans la ville puisqu'ils sont sous l'eau !

- Mais il faut bien qu'ils aient une porte cachée quelque part pas loin pour pouvoir entrer sans se faire remarquer, souligna la Veuve Noire.

- Et le seul endroit probable où elle se trouvera est la Statue de la Liberté ! Ce serait très facile d'y placer un passage secret, non ? proposa Kate.

- Pas faux. Il faut aller vérifier sur le terrain ! m'exclamais-je.

- Correction : Nous allons vérifier sur le terrain. Toi, tu restes ici, me coupa Fury.

Je me rembrunis, mais décidais de ne pas contester. Je ne voulais pas me le mettre à dos parce qu'il serait très bien capable de m'enfermer à bord de l'Héliporter. Il sembla satisfait de ma résignation et tous se mirent à préparer leur « expédition ». La NG allait chercher l'entrée secrète dans la Statue de la Liberté, pendant que l'autre équipe allait chercher sous l'eau directement, afin de vérifier la théorie. Et moi, bien sûr, j'étais obligée de rester ici. Un seul mot peut décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment : ENNUI ! Je m'emmerde. Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie…

J'étais étendue sur le divan depuis maintenant trois heures, à attendre leur retour. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria Chen.

- C'est incroyable ! Comment ont-ils réussi ? ajouta Kate.

- J'en sais rien, mais on est mal… oh salue, Ary, dit Sam en s'asseyant en face de moi.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je, inquiète, alors qu'Alec prenait place à ma droite.

- Il se trouve que les Avengers se sont fait capturer, me dit Nick en entrant à son tour.

- QUOI ?

- La base est effectivement sous l'eau, mais ils sont tombés dans une embuscade. Nous n'avons rien put faire pour eux, et ils sont désormais prisonniers de Loki, me répondit Alec.

- Il faut aller les aider ! m'écriais-je en me levant.

- NON ! Vous, vous restez ici. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour détruire la base et retrouver l'équipe en vie, mais vous irez à l'école comme un jour normal.

- Et moi ? demandais-je. Je peux mener l'enquête, je peux faire quelque chose…

- C'est hors de question, me coupa mon parrain. Tu reste ici, point à la ligne. Maintenant, allez dormir.

Nous décidâmes de ne pas protester et nous allâmes nous coucher. Vraiment, ça allait de plus en plus mal !

Je erre dans les couloirs depuis presque deux heures. Je m'ennui ferme. Les quatre autres sont partis au collège, et Fury est partit avec plusieurs agents sur un autre continent pour recruter et commander des armes, pour pouvoir prendre la base au plus vite. Je marchais donc, seule, en espérant que quelque chose se produise pour pouvoir sortir. Je pourrais désobéir, mais on avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, surtout que tout le monde savait que j'étais vivante désormais. Je croisais un agent de temps à autre mais, sur cet étage, c'était rare. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mes pas me conduisirent au bureau de mon oncle. Il n'y avait personne, et j'avais énormément de questions maintenant. Surtout en ce qui concerne les cachoteries des autres. Peut être trouverais-je la réponse dans les caméras de surveillance ? Oui, les caméras. En fait, Nick en avait installé une dans son bureau, au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de prendre son apparence pour s'infiltrer. Si je regardais les conversations qu'elle avait enregistré, j'aurais sûrement des réponses à mes questions. J'entrais sans un bruit, et la porte coulissa derrière moi. J'ouvris l'ordinateur et, aussitôt, on me demanda le mot de passe. J'essayais plusieurs codes sans aucun rapport, puis la lumière se fit dans mon esprit.

- Marianne.

L'ordinateur s'ouvrit. Marianne était le nom de ma mère. Je commençais à chercher dans les différents dossiers, lorsque des pas se firent entendre. J'enregistrais en vitesse un fichier quelconque sur un clé USB et éteignis l'ordinateur. À peine eus-je disparut dans l'ombre que quelqu'un entra. C'était Fury. Je me laissais aller dans l'ombre, et ressortis dans ma chambre. J'ouvris immédiatement mon ordinateur, et regardais ce que j'avais enregistré. Il y avait plusieurs conversations totalement inintéressantes, et j'étais sur le point de baisser les bras, lorsqu'une nouvelle vidéo commença.

- **_Commandant, vous m'avez demandé ?_**

C'était quand Alec nous avait quitté pour aller parler à Fury, quand il m'avait ensuite mentit à propos de mon sang.

- **_Alec, il se trouve que Stark et Banner ont trouvé des choses… intéressantes, dans le sang d'Aryane. _**

- **_Elle a des doutes._**

- **_Je sais, aussi vais-je te demander de ne pas lui répéter ce que je vais te dire prochainement. Tu devras mettre les autres au courant, mais elle ne doit jamais savoir._**

Savoir quoi ? Ça devenait intéressant.

- **_Voilà, il se trouve que… qu'Aryane est la fille de Loki._**

Je me figeais. Moi, la fille de Loki ? Mais c'est du délire profond ! Pourquoi il m'aurait battu sinon ? À moins qu'il ne le sache pas… Malgré la panique qui m'envahissait peu à peu, je décidais de continuer.

- **_Vous êtes sûr ?_**

- **_Sûr et certain. Nous possédons un échantillon du sang de Loki et elle a le même que lui. _**

- **_Mais on ne peut pas lui cacher ça !_**

- **_Et pourtant, tu devras, Alec. Vas y, vas avertir les autres, mais ne lui en parle pas, c'est un ordre. Clair ?_**

- **_Très clair, mon commandant. _**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. C'était… stupide. Et logique en même temps. Sinon, d'où me viendrait toute cette puissance ? Je passais en revue toutes les autres conversations, mais jamais il ne ré aborda le sujet. Pourtant, je tombais soudain sur un enregistrement vidéo qui se déroulait dans une remise abandonnée… Je me raidis. C'était là que Teddy était mort. Je décidais tout de même de le regarder. Une sensation étrange me prit, je voulais voir. Comme pour m'assurer que tout était vrai. Je me vis sortir de la boite métallique, je me vis refuser, je les vis amener Teddy… J'entendis le décompte, et le coup de feu. Le petit corps s'affaissa, et je mis pause. C'était tellement douloureux, de revoir tout ça ! Je me forçais à rouvrir les yeux, quand j'aperçus quelque chose d'étrange. Du point de vue de la caméra, on pouvait voir toute la salle, ainsi que le toit de verre. À travers l'une des vitres, on voyait une forme floue. Je rapprochais l'image, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne nette et visible. Et je tombais en bas de ma chaise. Dans le coin, l'ombre détournait le regard. Dans le coin, l'ombre était Alec.


	19. RévélationsRéunion de famille(partie 1)

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. Pourtant, on voyait clairement que c'était Alec qui se trouvait là, à détourner les yeux. On pouvait aussi voir le dos de Sam, la tresse de Kate et la silhouette de Chen plus loin. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient tous là, et ils avaient tout vu. Je reculais un peu l'enregistrement, et remarquais alors qu'ils étaient là depuis le début, voir avant même que Loki n'arrive. Ils auraient pu le sauver. Ils m'avaient pourtant dit qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard, qu'ils m'avaient seulement vu quand j'étais sur le point de tuer mon tortionnaire ! Les morceaux du casse-tête se rassemblaient violemment dans ma tête, et la vérité m'apparut d'un coup, toute simple : Ils m'avaient mentis, ils m'avaient trahis. Tous. Ces paroles repassaient en boucle dans mon esprit, et les larmes se mirent à couler sans que je puisse les en empêcher, je reculais loin de l'écran, comme si ça pouvait empêcher l'horrible réalité de me rattraper. Je me terrais dans le coin de ma chambre le plus éloigné de l'enregistrement, et quelque chose se brisa en moi. Mon cœur, à peine cicatrisé, venait d'éclater. Je gardais pourtant un espoir, un minime espoir que tout ça n'était pas réel, et un mince fil d'espérance retenait mon cœur meurtri en place. Sans prendre la peine d'arrêter mes sanglots, je sortis en vitesse de l'Héliporter et apparut devant l'école. J'entrais en faisant claquer les portes, et vis qu'il était midi. Ils étaient donc à la cafétéria. Je m'en fichais si tout le monde me voyait, je voulais seulement entendre que tout ce que j'avais découvert était faux. J'entrais en trombe dans la salle, et les conversations se turent. Je cherchais Alec et les autres du regard, mais ne trouvais que Kate, Sam et Chen, qui venaient de me voir eux aussi. Je repartis en sens inverse, tentant de retrouver celui qui m'avait juré m'aimer. Je tournais un couloir en courant et vis alors l'horreur en personne. Alec, adossé contre un casier, ses lèvres posées contre celles de Malory. J'étouffais un cri, les faisant se retourner. Alec repoussa violemment l'autre fille et se mit à avancer vers moi.

- Ary, ce n'est pas…

Les autres arrivèrent, ne comprenant rien. Malory affichait un sourire mauvais, et des larmes de rage et de douleur roulaient sur mes joues. Et, sous la colère, j'envoyais une sphère de douleur sur ma pire ennemie, qui se mit à hurler. Alec posa sa main sur mon bras, mais je le rejetais sans ménagement, arrêtant tout de même le traitement que j'infligeais à l'autre garce. Je dardais un regard haineux sur lui, et il recula un peu.

- Aryane, je t'assure que…

- TU M'AS MENTI ! TU M'AS TRAHI ! VOUS M'AVEZ TOUS TRAHIS !

Chen tenta un approche, mais je l'envoyais choir contre un casier.

- D'abords, je découvre que vous m'avez caché mes véritables origines… commençais-je.

Sam essaya de me retenir mais je le fis voler jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Ensuite, je découvre que vous auriez pu sauver mon frère, vous en aviez eu tout le temps nécessaire, mais vous n'avez rien fait… poursuivis-je.

Kate tenta de me parler, mais je l'envoyais frapper un mur.

- Et finalement, je découvre que celui que j'aimais et qui m'avait juré m'aimer en retour me trompais à la première occasion, terminais-je.

- Non, Aryane, je te jure que…

- JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOS MENSONGES ! J'EN AI MARRE DES TRAHISONS ! J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE VIE !

Je le frappais et courus à l'extérieur. Dès que l'air frais me parvint, je me calmais. Je ne voulais pas détruire tout New York non plus. J'entendis des pas s'arrêter derrière moi, et devinais que c'était ceux qui s'étaient dis mes amis. Je me tournais vers eux. Je n'étais plus vraiment triste, j'étais dans une colère mortelle.

- C'est fini. Vous avez essayé de m'arrêter, avec vos belles paroles et vos mensonges, mais c'est fini. Je m'en vais. Et je ne reviendrais pas vers vous. Vous mourrez tous. Je vais rejoindre mon père, lui voudra peut être de moi !

Et, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, je sautais dans un portail, qui se referma immédiatement après mon passage. Et j'arrivais à Asghard. Le royaume de mon père.


	20. RévélationsRéunion de famille(partie 2)

Je marchais dans les couloirs depuis quelques minutes. J'éprouvais une profonde colère envers mes « coéquipiers » mais j'étais surtout blessée, déçue, de leur comportement. Je pensais pouvoir leur faire confiance. Je rejoignais Loki, aujourd'hui, mais je ne l'aiderais pas à conquérir le monde pour autant. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me venger du Shield, et rien d'autre. J'entrais dans la salle du trône, où siégeait Loki.

- Aryane ! Mais quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Je vois que tu as découvert la vérité !

- Pourquoi.

Ce fut le seul mot qui réussit à franchir mes lèvres. Pourtant, je me repris.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait tant de mal, pourquoi avoir tant cherché à me détruire !

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit les épaules en me regardant dans les yeux.

- C'était pour toi, Aryane… Grâce à toutes ces épreuves, tu es devenue plus forte, plus puissante ! Ton âme s'est endurcie, et ton cœur aussi. Plus aucune douleur ne peut t'atteindre, désormais, me répondit-il en… me serrant dans ses bras ?

WEIRD ! Mais c'est quoi, ce bordel ? Ça veut dire que j'ai souffert pendant huit ans de la main de quelqu'un qui se trouvait être mon père et tout ça seulement pour m'endurcir le caractère ? Bizarre. Surtout maintenant qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Pourtant, désespérée comme j'étais, j'acceptais cette marque d'affection. Je voulais encore venger la mort de Teddy, et celle de mes parents, bien sûr, mais ça viendrait en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, ma priorité était de faire payer à la Nouvelle Génération et au Shield.

- Alicia, Dérèk ! appela soudain Loki en se détachant de moi.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et je me tournais vers la porte. Deux personnes arrivèrent, et je constatais une étrange ressemblance entre eux, Loki et moi.

- Aryane, je te présente ton frère ainé, Dérèk, et ta sœur jumelle, Alicia, me dit mon père.

Je me méfiais quand même des autres, à présent, aussi me contentais-je d'un hochement de tête pour les saluer.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai encore énormément à faire pour rebâtir Asghard. Amusez vous bien !

Et il me laissa avec ceux qui se trouvaient être deux autres membres de ma famille.

- J'espère que tu voueras une dévotion totale à père.

Je reportais mon attention sur mon frère, et le fixait froidement.

- J'ai souffert pendant des années par sa faute, et ça ne s'effacera pas en un claquement de doigt.

- Ici, c'est un terrain dangereux, me répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu obéis, ou père t'en fait payer les conséquences.

- Je ne suis pas une esclave, je suis sous ma propre autorité.

- Plus maintenant.

- Tu veux parier ?

La tension montait considérablement, et ma sœur dû le voir car elle me prit le bras et me tira vers la porte.

- Je vais lui faire visiter. À plus tard !

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, elle me tira dehors avec elle. Elle me fit alors visiter le palais, déblatérant toutes sortes de choses dont je ne retenais rien. Je me contentais de la détailler. C'est vrai qu'on se ressemblait vraiment, seuls les yeux étaient différents. Elle, ils étaient d'un beau brun chocolat. Dérèk, lui, était le sosie de père, surtout avec les yeux verts.

- Je suis vraiment contente de te rencontrer enfin ! Père nous parlait souvent de toi, comme quoi tu étais forte et insoumise et courageuse ! Il n'arrêtait pas de te vanter et je cris même que Dérèk est jaloux de l'attention qu'il te porte, alors ne fais pas attention à lui. Je suis vraiment heureuse, on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu et…

- Non.

Mon refus claqua dans l'air, tel un fouet acéré. Elle me lança un regard surpris et légèrement peiné.

- Quoi ?

Je décidais de me radoucir un peu.

- Je… je viens de me faire trahir par ceux que je considérais comme des amis, un famille. C'est encore trop récent pour que je puisse à nouveau accorder ma confiance, tu comprends ? Il faudra me… laisser le temps.

- Je comprends, souffla-t-elle. Mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour la mériter !

Je lui souris, et me dis que ma situation n'était pas si désespérée.

- Bon, sinon, ta chambre se trouve là, la mienne est en face, celle de père est au bout du couloir et celle de Dérèk au fond à gauche. Voilà, c'est pas mal tout. Bien sûr, il va rester le marché, les jardins, et le reste de la ville, mais ça viendra en temps voulu !

- Et les prisons ? demandais-je soudain.

- On n'a pas le droit d'y aller, dit-elle d'un ton bas.

Elle frissonna, et perdit momentanément son sourire.

- Et je n'ai pas le gout d'y trainer non plus.

Une cloche retentit dans tout le palais. Elle retrouva son sourire.

- C'est l'heure du souper, viens !

Je la suivis donc dans le dédale de couloirs, croisant parfois des serviteurs. Ils avaient les épaules voutées, le regard dans le vide. Ils étaient tristes, et n'avaient plus d'espoir. Foie d'Aryane, quand j'aurais eu ma vengeance, je tuerais Loki et rendrais aux gens cette cité ! Nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger et nous nous installâmes à la table. Loki au bout, Dérèk en face de moi et Alicia à ma droite. On aurait put dire le tableau de la famille parfaite. Pourtant, dans le silence grandissant, je me sentais mal, et me rendis compte que malgré tout, l'énergie et la bonne humeur de mon ancienne équipe me manquaient. Et je me détestais de les aimer malgré tout le mal qu'ils m'avaient fait. Je ne mangeais que du but des lèvres, ce soir là, et me rendis rapidement à ma chambre. Sauf que ce n'était pas pour dormir. Je savais que les Avengers étaient encore en vie, car sinon, Loki aurait crier leur mort sur tous les toits de New York. Donc, ils étaient forcément dans les prisons. Je me fondis dans l'ombre de mes rideaux pour ressortir par celle d'un mur. La lune était haute dans le ciel, désormais, et c'était le meilleur moment pour moi pour aller leur rendre une petite visite, ou du moins vérifier qu'ils étaient là. Rien qu'à les imaginer devant moi, une nouvelle vague de colère m'envahit. Ils allaient payer pour m'avoir mentit, eux aussi. Je contrôlais de mon mieux ma rage, et lançais une pierre plus loin, attirant l'attention des gardes. Je passais en vitesse la porte, avant qu'ils en reviennent se placer devant sans m'avoir vu. Je déambulais donc entre les cellules, jusqu'à trouver une section de dix cellules, chacune occupée par un de mes « collègues ». Dès que Fandrall (le premier sur la droite) me vit à travers sa vitre jaune/transparente, un large sourire éclaira son visage.

- Regardez tout le monde, Aryane est là !

- Aryane ?

- Où ça ?

- Elle est venue nous sauver !

- J'y crois pas.

Ils se collèrent tous contre leurs « vitres » (NDA : Je sais pas trop c'est quoi alors on va dire que c'est des vitres). Je me dirigeais vers celle de Stark et pesais sur un bouton, ce qui lui permit de sortir.

- Merci, gamine. Aller, on libère les autres et…

- Non.

- Pardon ?

Tous me regardaient, interloqués. Moi, ma colère refaisait lentement surface.

- NON ! C'est finit. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous libérer, mais pour vous faire payer vos mensonges et votre traitrise !

J'envoyais une sphère de douleur, et il se mit à hurler en se tortillant au sol. J'arrêtais, voulant le ménager pour la suite.

- Vous allez souffrir, je peux vous l'assurer. Vous aller souffrir comme j'ai souffert.

- Mais de quelle traitrise parles tu ? s'interloqua Banner.

- Vous m'avez menti !

(NDA : Aryane possède une sorte de télékinésie/use de force). Je levais ma main et le scientifique se souleva dans les airs, avant d'aller s'écraser au mur.

- Vous m'avez caché mes origines ! Vous n'avez même pas pensé que j'aurais voulu savoir la vérité à propos de mon ascendance ! Et ne le niez pas, vous saviez ! Vous saviez car c'est vous qui l'avez découvert !

- Il n'y a pas que ça.

Je me tournais vers Barton, lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

- Et comment pourriez vous le savoir ? sifflais-je.

- Tu ne t'énerverais pas comme ça si il n'y avait eu que ça, me répondit-il.

- En effet.

Ma voix était glaciale, meurtrière.

- Vous vous souvenez de mon frère ? Celui qui est mort ? Et bien il se trouve que ceux qui se disaient mes amis auraient pu le sauver, mais ils n'en ont rien fait, ils sont restés plantés sur place à regarder ! Et quand je suis allée au collège pour leur en parler, vous savez ce que j'ai trouvé ? Alec en train de me tromper avec une salope ! Alors, quand ça vous arrivera à vous aussi, vous pourrez me dire que ma réaction est justifiée.

- C'est vrai, on t'a mentit sur tes origines, intervient Thor. J'ai moi même été plus que surpris de découvrir que j'avais une nièce mais, nous ne t'avons rien fait d'autre. Ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons fait souffrir.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je ne vous tuerais pas. Mais vous allez payer, soyez en sûrs.

Et je les laissais figés d'effroi, pendant que je quittais la prison par l'ombre d'une porte. Je me retrouvais devant celle de ma chambre, et j'entrais sans un bruit dans la pièce obscure. À peine eus-je refermé la porte et me retournais que la lumière s'ouvrit d'un coup, m'aveuglant. Je clignais quelques fois des yeux, et finis par m'habituer à la luminosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la prison ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? répliquais-je.

Dérèk s'approcha de moi, un air froid sur le visage.

- Je t'attendais.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Tu débarques ici sans prévenir et t'incruste parmi comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, et père n'y voit que du feu ! Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle qu'eux, je sais qu'il y a une raison pour ta venue, et je trouverais quoi !

- La raison ? Pas la peine de chercher, je vais te le dire : Ceux qui se disaient mes amis m'ont trahis, alors je les trahis à mon tour. J'ai découvert la vérité, et ils paieront tous. Maintenant, sors de ma chambre.

- Et que faisais tu dans les prisons ? persista-t-il.

- J'ai fais passer un message, répondis-je simplement. Ils croyaient que je venais les libérer, rigolais-je ensuite. Il faut dire qu'ils ont été surpris !

- Je sais que tu as d'autres projets, et je les trouverais, crois moi ! ragea-t-il avant de sortir.

Je soufflais de soulagement. Oui, j'avais d'autres projets, comme tuer mon père par exemple, ou libérer Asghard, mais je n'irais certainement pas lui dire.


	21. Retour? (partie 1)

**POV Alec :**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Tout s'était passé tellement vite ! Je ne voulais pas embrasser Malory, elle m'avait eu par surprise. Et voilà qu'Aryane surgissait à l'autre bout du couloir et nous apercevait. Vraiment, elle arrivait à un très mauvais moment. Et voilà qu'après, elle s'en prend à nous en disant qu'on l'a trahi et tout. Elle avait découvert la vérité, sur tout. Sur ses origines, sur son frère… Et elle nous en voulait. Elle avait disparut dans un de ses portails et nous étions donc en train de courir dans les couloirs de l'Héliporter pour trouver Fury, qui venait de revenir.

- Chef ! criais-je en l'apercevant.

Il s'approcha de nous.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Aryane ! Elle a tout découvert et s'est enfuie ! répondit précipitamment Kate.

- Quoi !

Il courut jusqu'à son bureau, nous sur les talons, et nous observâmes la vidéo surveillance. Nous vîmes effectivement Aryane entrer dans le bureau et dérober des enregistrements. On était mal. Et moi, je me sentais coupable. Tout était de ma faute, j'aurais dû lui dire depuis le début. Et le problème Malory qui avait surgit en même temps ! Je n'éprouvais rien pour cette imbécile, c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus. Mais ça, c'est à Aryane que je devais le dire.

- J'imagine qu'elle est allée à Asghard, souligna Chen.

- Il faut aller la chercher ! proposa Sam avec force.

- Non, nous coupa Fury. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre la Nouvelle Génération. Je vais m'occuper de son cas, d'accord ? Mais vous devez agir normalement.

Je soupirais et nous quittâmes le bureau. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée sans vraiment se parler, à ruminer nos pensées et à finalement aller se coucher.

Ça faisait un mois et deux semaines qu'Ary avait disparut, et on commençait vraiment à croire qu'elle était morte. Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas accepter cette idée, elle devait être en vie. Je sortis à l'extérieur pour prendre un peu l'air, quand le reste de l'équipe se joignit à moi. Ils gardaient le silence, mais je savais qu'ils me soutenaient malgré tout, on se soutenait tous. Je décidais d'aller faire un tour dans le parc où je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, et nous arrivâmes devant le banc où tout s'était déroulé. Je me sentais comme… nostalgique. J'allais m'asseoir lorsqu'un détail attira mon attention : une main. Oui, une main en dessous du banc. Redoutant ce qui allait suivre, je fis signe aux autres de me rejoindre au plus vite et me penchais, avant de reculer d'un bond, horrifié. Le corps de Malory gisait sur le sol, ensanglanté. Il y avait d'innombrables lacérations et blessures, et une flaque poisseuse s'étendait lentement à nos pieds. Ses yeux étaient figés dans une expression d'horreur et des plaques noircies et couvertes de cloques démontraient que le feu s'en était prit à elle. Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et son corps se releva devant nous.

**_« Faites attention à vos arrières, car vous êtes les prochains sur ma liste ! » _**cracha-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse, avant que le cadavre ne s'effondre par terre, sans vie.

- Bon sang, sanglota Kate en cachant sa tête contre l'épaule de Sam.

- C'est… c'est l'œuvre d'Aryane, déclara soudain Chen.

- Quoi ! Non, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! m'horrifiais-je.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé et me donna le collier que j'avais offert à Aryane le jour de Noël. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je m'effondrais par terre. L'avions-nous détruit à ce point ?

**POV Aryane :**

- ARYANE !

Je me redressais en sursaut quand un cri retentit, suivit de plusieurs coups violents à ma porte. C'était Alicia. Je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir, et elle me lança un regard bizarre.

- Aryane, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Quoi, mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Enfin, tout le monde en parle, ils ont même trouvé ton collier pour prouver que c'étais ton œuvre ! expliqua-t-elle.

- Mon collier, mon œuvre ? Mais tu peux expliquer ? m'énervais-je, ne comprenant rien à rien.

Elle parut incrédule quelques secondes.

- Enfin, le corps d'une jeune fille a été retrouvé, apparemment complètement défiguré par le sang et les blessures, et ton collier était sur les lieux du crime. Mais… ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ça ?

- Non, c'était moi.

Je regardais derrière elle et vit mon frère.

- Qui était la jeune fille ? m'effrayais-je, redoutant que ce soit Kate.

- Malory Steller, tu sais, la garce qui avec laquelle te trompait ton petit copain.

- Merci de me le rappeler, cinglais-je, mais pourquoi… pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

- Parce qu'elle t'a fait souffrir et que tu es ma sœur, et que personne ne fait souffrir ma famille sans en payer les conséquences, me répondit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade, il y avait forcément autre chose.

- Mais tu… tu as fait passer ça sur mon dos ! m'horrifiais-je soudain.

Il me répondit par un sourire mauvais et quitta ma chambre, ma sœur à sa suite. Moi, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Je détestais Malory, c'est vrai, mais pas au point de souhaiter sa mort ! Bon, d'accord, peut être un peu, mais tout de même… Sa fin a dut être atroce, surtout aux mains de mon ainé. Au moins, ce n'était pas Kate. D'ailleurs, je commençais de plus en plus à avoir des remords vis à vis eux. Stupide, je sais. Qu'ils m'aient caché mes origines, je peux le comprendre malgré tout, ils ne voulaient pas me causer un trop gros choc, me protéger en fait. Quand à la situation Malory/Alec, il devait avoir une explication, mais je ne l'avais pas laissé parler. Non, la seule raison qui me faisait encore hésiter à choisir mon camp, c'est le fait qu'ils m'avaient mentis à propos de mon petit frère. Enfin, ce n'est plus vraiment mon frère, à moins d'être mon demi-frère ? Râhhh, tout est tellement compliqué ! Je me rappelais soudain tous les bons moments que j'avais passé avec eux, tous nos fous rires et nos entrainements, nos midis à la cafétéria et tout le reste. Et je sus que j'avais fait mon choix. Et depuis longtemps. Je devais retourner vers eux. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je ressentais un vide en moi, ils me manquaient tellement malgré tout. Loki n'était pour moi qu'un monstre, il ne méritait même pas le terme de géniteur. Sérieusement, me torturer et me faire souffrir pour me rendre plus forte ? À d'autres, il y avait bien d'autres moyens. Quand à Dérèk, je le détestais depuis que j'avais croisé son regard, il était perfide et vicieux, violent et cruel. Comme Loki, voir pire, sans aucun doutes. Alicia pourrait bien être la seule que je regrette en partant d'ici. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ici, elle était tellement fragile ! Qui sait ce qui se passerait si je la laissais seule avec ces deux monstres ? Non, je devrais partir avec elle, l'emmener loin d'Asghard, loin d'_eux, _de gré ou de force s'il le faut. Oui, c'était décidé, je repartirais sur Terre avec Alicia et retournerais sur l'Héliporter pour rejoindre les autres et les laisser s'expliquer, leur laisser une deuxième chance. En espérant qu'ils veuillent toujours de moi. Sinon, si ce n'est plus le cas, alors je ne deviendrais pas une ennemie de la nation, je combattrais Loki à ma manière. Remise d'aplomb par cette nouvelle résolution, je m'habillais rapido-presto avant de réunir en vitesse mais affaires dans un sac de voyage. Je le cachais dans une de mes garde-robes et sortis de ma chambre pour trouver Alicia. Justement, celle-ci se trouvait dans les jardins, en train de lire un livre. J'hésitais quelques instants. Si elle refusait, allait-elle me vendre à mon « père » ? Non, elle était trop gentille pour ça. C'est donc un air résolut ancré sur le visage que je me plantais devant elle. Dérangée par l'ombre qui s'était dressée devant elle (soit moi), elle leva la tête et son regard chocolat croisa le mien.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Au fait, désolée de t'avoir réveillé ce matin pour… tu sais quoi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Dérèk ait fait ça, mais bon, si on se met de son point de vue, il avait peut être une bonne raison. Après tout, il cherchait seulement à te venger.

Qu'elle était naïve ! Je soupirais et m'assis près d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, Alicia.

Je pris un grande inspiration, puis me lançais.

- Je veux repartir sur Midgard.

- Quoi !? Mais tu viens d'arriver, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner comme ça !

- Mes amis me manquent, ma liberté et ma vie d'avant me manquent, avouais-je. Je veux les retrouver, remettre les pendules à l'heure tout oublier. Loki ne sera jamais un père pour moi, et Dérèk me déteste tout comme je le déteste. Tu es la seule qui compte vraiment à mes yeux ici, alors s'il te plait, viens avec moi !

- Mais ils sont ma famille, notre famille…

- Tu t'es sûrement déjà demandé pourquoi j'agissais toujours de manière réservée envers Loki, et pourquoi je ne l'appelais jamais père ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et bien, je vais t'expliquer. T'expliquer du début à la fin la véritable histoire et peut être qu'après, tu comprendras mon point de vue.

Et je me lançais. Je racontais toute ma vie, littéralement, puis l'assassinat de mes parents adoptifs, ma capture, mon calvaire de huit ans, ma fuite, mes pouvoirs, ma rencontre avec l'équipe, le Shield, tout jusqu'à mon arrivée à Asghard. À la fin, elle retenait à grande peine ses larmes.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla-t-elle. Père n'a jamais été tendre à mon égard, enfin, il démontrait une certaine affection, sans plus, et voilà que je le découvre sous un autre jour ! Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ainsi, mais je te crois. Je sais que tu ne mentirais pas à ce sujet. Mais je ne peux pas partir avec toi. Je vais t'aider, mais tu partiras seule.

**POV Alicia :**

Ma sœur hocha la tête, et je quittais les jardins. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi père avait agis ainsi, mais je comprenais parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je l'enviais. Elle avait tout ! La puissance, la beauté, les amis… Oui, je l'enviais, mais je l'aiderais tout de même à partir, si c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait. Moi, je resterais ici. J'avais deux raisons. La première était que je serais sûrement de trop quand elle retrouverait sa vie d'avant, je serais sûrement un mauvais souvenir pour elle, car je lui rappellerais sans cesse les mauvais traitement de notre père. La deuxième était qu'une partie de moi refusait d'admettre que père avait pu agir ainsi. Je passais devant la porte de la Salle de Réunions quand des voix attirèrent mon attention. Cédant à la curiosité, j'entrouvris la porte et vis mon père et mon frère parler avec animation.

- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! affirma mon frère.

- Je sais qu'elle ne nous trahira pas, pas après les trahisons de ses « amis », répondit Loki. Elle nous sera utile, il suffit qu'elle perde le contrôle rendu dans la machine et après, elle ne nous servira plus à rien et tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux, mon fils.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'enfermer tout de suite ? ragea Dérèk.

- Parce qu'il faudra qu'elle se fasse détruire. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus, elle est moins craintive qu'avant. Dès que ses dernières défenses seront tombées, nous frapperont, déclara Loki.

- Bien, père.

- Tu sais Dérèk, je suis fier de toi. Tu es le seul de mes enfants auquel je tiens vraiment. Et dès qu'Aryane sera écarté de notre chemin et que sa puissance sera mienne, tu pourras t'occuper d'Alicia.

Je retins un cri d'horreur et, sans un bruit, je me dépêchais de me rendre jusqu'à la chambre d'Aryane. Elle était vraiment la seule, maintenant, et je mourrais si je ne partais pas avec elle. Mon choix était fait, et j'espérais que ce serais le bon.


	22. Retour? (partie 2)

**POV Aryane :**

Je vérifiais encore une fois que tout était prêt pour mon départ quand Alicia entra en trombe dans ma chambre, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues pâles. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se jeta dans mes bras.

- Tu… tu a…avais raison ! Hoqueta-t-elle. Père n'est qu'un vil manipulateur, et Dérèk et lui servent un but commun : Te voler ta puissance et tes pouvoirs ! Et ils veulent non seulement se débarrasser de toi ensuite, mais ils me tueront à mon tour quand tu ne seras plus de ce monde !

Je lui frottais le dos, ce qui finit par la calmer. Elle planta alors son regard dans le mien d'un air décidé.

- Je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici, et je partirais avec toi.

Je souris.

- Parfait. Tu vas voir, tout le monde va t'adorer ! Mais avant de partir, il me faudra accomplir une dernière mission ici.

- Comme… Libérer tes amis ? supposa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

J'haussais les épaules d'un air gêné.

- Ils pourront nous aider, il faut les sortir de là avant que Loki ne les tue un à un. Tu savais que ton oncle Thor faisait parti des prisonniers ?

- J'ai un oncle ? s'étonna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui, enfin, de manière adoptive puisque Loki est le frère adoptif de Thor, expliquais-je.

- On va les libérer, partir d'ici et retrouver tes amis, avant de vaincre Loki pour de bon ! affirma-t-elle.

- Très bien, va préparer un bagage léger avec le stricte nécessaire seulement, ainsi qu'un bonne paire de chaussures et…

- Je sais comment m'habiller pour une fuite, je l'ai déjà fait, me coupa-t-elle.

Je l'interrogeais du regard.

- Et bien, j'ai voulu vérifier si j'étais capable de survivre longtemps dans les bois, seule, suite à une insinuation plus que blessante de la part de Dérèk. Tu sais, quelque chose du genre prouver sa valeur. Ils m'ont retrouvé trois jours plus tard, et j'étais très bien installée, il faut l'avouer. J'aurais survécu encore un moment comme ça, mais la punition de père m'a dissuadé de recommencer, expliqua-t-elle. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes aux jardins !

Et elle quitta ma chambre. Moi, je me changeais à nouveau pour des vêtements de voyage (ma tunique noire lors de mon premier passage, en fait), et passais ensuite mon sac a dos sur les épaules, avant de me rendre dans les jardins par un portail. Ma jumelle me rejoignit peu après, et je nous téléportais devant les prisons. Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'intérieur par un portail, une sorte de protection m'en empêchait.

- Il nous faudra un diversion, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre, inquiète, puisque je n'avais pas pensé aux gardes.

- Il fallait demander !

Elle tendis le bras devant elle en fermant les yeux, et soudain, Loki se dressa devant nous. Je reculais, sous le choc, puis me rendis compte que c'était une illusion. Ladite illusion s'avança vers les gardes.

- Mes deux filles viendront interroger les prisonniers, elles ne devraient plus tarder, déclara le Loki imaginaire.

Ils se concertèrent du regard, et, avant que nous n'ayons pu faire quoi que ce soit, abattirent leurs armes sur l'illusion, qui disparut aussitôt. Cachées derrière des buissons, nous pûmes voir les deux gardes se précipiter vers le palais, probablement pour avertir Loki que quelqu'un avait tenté d'usurper son identité. En résumé, nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. Nous courûmes jusqu'à l'entrée des prisons, et Alicia s'installa pour faire le guet. Moi, j'entrais et me dirigeais d'un pas pressé et nerveux à la fois vers les cellules du fond, qui contenaient les Avengers.

- Et bien, et bien, regardez qui vient nous rendre visite ! cracha Œil-de-Faucon en me voyant.

Tous les autres reportèrent leur attention sur moi. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et me penchais sur la serrure d'une des cellules, pour me rendre compte qu'il fallait un code. Je jurais et posais un gadget sur la machine pour trouver ledit code d'accès au déverrouillage de toutes les « cages », si je puis dire ainsi.

- Alors, qui viens tu torturer, cette fois-ci ? demanda Barton.

- Personne, je viens vous libérer, répondis-je tout en réglant le gadget.

Il y eu un silence.

- Nous libérer ? répéta alors Banner.

- Oui.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama alors Thor. Elle ne nous a pas trahi, tout ceci n'était qu'un coup monté contre Loki pour qu'elle s'infiltre !

- Non, je coupais-je en me relevant. J'ai vraiment ressentit une haine et une colère profonde envers vous et les autres, mais me suis finalement rendue compte que j'avais fait le mauvais choix. Et je fais maintenant tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour revenir en arrière.

Il y eu un tintement, une lumière verte s'alluma sur le dispositif, et toutes les cellules s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Ils sortirent un à un, méfiants, et s'approchèrent de moi. Je soupirais, n'osant pas affronter leurs regards.

- Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs, je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à vous, ni rejoindre Loki, mais je sais aussi qu'ici n'est pas ma place. On vous fait sortir d'ici, on retourne sur Terre et je m'expliquerais avec tout le monde. Si, rendu là, ce n'est pas suffisant, alors je repartirais, mais ne reviendrais pas vers Loki. Je continuerais de le combattre, avec ou sans l'aide du Shield. Ça vous va, comme plan ?

- Aryane, tu te dépêche ? Ils arrivent, il faut sortir au plus vite ! débita rapidement Alicia, qui venait de surgir à mes côtés.

- Bordel, vite, dépêchez-vous ! les pressais-je.

- Attends, me stoppa Barton. C'est qui, elle ?

- Ma sœur jumelle, Alicia, dis-je. Écoutez, c'est pas vraiment le moment, Loki arrive avec toute sa clique de gardes, alors il faut sortir maintenant !

Ils acceptèrent, et nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller dehors. Je pus voir au loin plusieurs silhouettes armées se diriger en vitesse vers nous, et je pus voir Loki dans le lot. J'ouvris un portail et fis passer Alicia d'abord, suivit de Romanoff, Banner, Stark, Rogers, Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun et Fandrall. Je fis signe à Barton de sauter et, après m'avoir jeté un dernier regard, il passa le portail. Juste à ce moment, les gardes m'entourèrent, et Loki se dressa à quelques mètres de moi.

- _See you soon,_ connard ! m'exclamais-je avant de sauter dans le portail à mon tour.

Je sortis du portail et atterris sur le dos, n'ayant plus utilisé ce moyen de transport depuis un bon moment. Je me redressais en me massant le cou et c'est là que je vis que nous étions dans un appartement abandonné de New York, et que les Avengers m'entouraient.

- J'imagine que je vais devoir m'expliquer, maintenant, soupirais-je.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! ajouta Barton en… me tendant la main ?

Je le dévisageais quelques secondes, surprise, puis saisit finalement sa main. Il me remit debout, et je lui souris, sourire qu'il me rendit… à moitié. Je m'asseyais sur un vieux divan, seul meuble présent dans la pièce, et ma sœur prit place à côté de moi, alors que les Avengers me faisaient face. Et j'expliquais. Tout. Depuis leur enlèvement jusqu'à mon revirement.

- Et voilà, vous savez tout, maintenant, soupirais-je. Je me doute que vous m'en voulez énormément, et je ne viendrais pas vous contredire. J'ai été horrible, et je comprendrais parfaitement si vous ne voulez plus de moi, ou si vous décidez de vous venger.

Ils se concertèrent du regard et, finalement, Fandrall s'avança.

- Nous avons tous fait des erreurs, ici. Et nous comprenons ton point de vue.

- Tu t'es grandement racheté en nous libérant aujourd'hui, et en affrontant ton père pour nous, ajouta Sif.

- Aussi, on te propose de tout oublier, acheva Barton.

Ok, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Mais ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'ils m'avaient pardonné, même si je m'en voudrais pour le reste de ma vie. Je leur souris et, retenues depuis trop longtemps maintenant, les larmes se mirent à couler, libératrices. Alicia me serra dans ses bras, et je fermais les yeux, me laissant aller. La douleur accumulée, ainsi que la pression, mélangés au soulagement, m'avaient fait craquer. Je sentis soudain un étau nous entourer, et je pus voir qu'ils s'agissait de Thor, mon oncle. Il n'était peut être pas très fin d'esprit, mais il avait un grand cœur. Et c'était la seule vraie famille qui comptait pour moi, avec Alicia.

- Câlin groupé ! hurla soudain Barton.

Vraiment, je me demande qu'elle âge il a parce que, sérieusement, je doutais fortement de sa santé mentale. Malgré tout, j'éclatais de rire à travers mes larmes et me joignis au groupe, invitant Alicia au passage. Oui, nous avions réussit, ne restait plus que la partie difficile : Affronter mon équipe, et mes choix passés, assumer les conséquence de mes actes et de ma traitrise sans me défiler.


	23. Confrontation et plan

J'étais très, très, très, très, très, très, trop, nerveuse. Nous nous trouvions à la tour Stark, dans l'appartement réservé aux Avengers, et j'attendais l'arrivée de la Nouvelle Génération, qui ne devrait pas tarder. Stark leur a seulement envoyé un message comme quoi ils étaient revenus et les attendaient dans le Penthouse. Moi, j'étais assise dans le salon à me tordre les doigts nerveusement, pendant qu'Alicia tentait de me rassurer, et que les autres se changeaient et se préparaient. Ils nous rejoignirent finalement dans le salon et prirent place sur les divans autour de moi, en attente de l'arrivée de Fury et de mon équipe.

- Au fait, tu étais la dernière à passer le portail, dit soudain Hogun. Comment Loki a-t-il réagit ? Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

- En fait, il était vraiment surpris, plus étonné qu'en colère en fait. Et là, avant de sauter dans mon vortex, je l'ai « salué » à ma manière.

Ils m'interrogèrent du regard.

- « _See you soon__, _connard ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et je les rejoignis bien vite.

**_« Monsieur, le directeur Fury ainsi que la Nouvelle Génération sont dans l'ascenseur. La porte s'ouvrira dans dix secondes »_**

Je cessais de rire dès que Jarvis eu finit son annonce, et je me remis à triturer mes mains. Je n'osais même pas regarder les portes de l'ascenseur quand celles-ci s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer tout le monde. Il y eu des exclamations étonnées, des salutations entre tout le monde. On ne m'avait pas encore remarqué.

- Nous sommes heureux d'être de retour… commença Banner.

- Mais comment vous êtes-vous enfuis ? le coupa la voix d'Alec.

Je me tendis. On y était.

- Justement, c'est de ça dont on voulait vous parler, dit Rogers avec un accent gêné.

Je décidais alors de prendre les choses en main. Je me levais et me dressais devant eux.

- Salut, tout le monde, soufflais-je en baissant les yeux.

Il y eu plusieurs instants de silence, puis un cri hystérique fendit l'air. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que je me retrouvais projetée par terre, un poids m'étouffant légèrement.

- Doucement, Kate, rigolais-je en la repoussant un peu.

- Doucement ? Doucement ! Tu disparais pendant un mois et tu revins comme si de rien n'était, et tu me dis doucement ! s'énerva-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, bon sang, on s'inquiétait tellement !

Je la serrais un moment contre moi, et levais ensuite le regard vers les quatre autres garçons. Je m'avançais d'un pas vers eux, mais Alec me jeta un regard assassin avant de quitter la pièce en coup de vent. Quand à Chen et Sam, ils détournèrent le regard, et Fury me jaugea d'un air sévère, avant de partir à son tour. Je ne comprenais pas, qu'avais-je fait ? D'accord, j'étais partie, je ne m'entendais pas à recevoir des fleurs, mais ces regards meurtriers et leur attitude me blessèrent. Chen et Sam partirent à leur tour, me laissant seule avec les Avengers, Katara et ma sœur. Et je serrais les poings, avant de créer un portail pour réapparaitre dehors, sur les marches. Il faisait noir, maintenant. J'attendis quelques minutes et Alec sortit finalement de la tour. Je me précipitais vers lui.

- Alec !

Je m'approchais, mais un nouveau regard glacial de sa part me stoppa. Je me figeais, et il reprit sa route. Je sentis l'énervement monter en moi, et je le rattrapais.

- Alec ? Alec ! Réponds moi ! Bon sang, mais arrêtes toi ! Alec, je t'ai dit de t'arrêter !

Bien décidée à le stopper, je saisis son bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à la fin ! m'exclamais-je.

Il se dégagea violement de ma prise, me projetant au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! S'énerva-t-il. Tu nous attaque, tu t'enfuis pour rejoindre ton père, tu ne donnes aucun signe de vie pendant plus d'un mois, et hier, on a découvert le corps de Malory.

- Malory ? répétais-je en me relevant.

- Tu l'as tué ! Moi non plus, je ne l'aimais pas, mais tu l'as tué ! Et d'une des manières les plus horribles, et tout ça par jalousie ! Tu ne m'as même laissé m'expliquer, et voilà que tu deviens un assassin ! Non, ne dis rien, je sais que c'est toi, Chen a trouvé ton collier à côté du cadavre ! Tu es un monstre, Aryane, comme ton père !

Je m'effondrais à genoux, le fixant. Je savais que je n'allais pas nécessairement être accueillie à bras ouverts, mais de là à me comparer à mon père… Les larmes se remirent à couler. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je me relevais péniblement, ma vue brouillée par le flot de larmes, et m'éloignais de lui le plus possible. Oui, m'éloigner. M'éloigner de ses émotions, m'éloigner de la réalité, m'éloigner de la vérité, m'éloigner de lui. Oui, il fallait partir loin, loin, très loin d'ici, loin avant que la douleur ne se transforme en colère, et la colère en haine, loin avant que ma haine ne devienne meurtrière, loin avant que je ne regrette un geste quelconque. Mais je n'alla pas bien loin. Une vingtaine d'agents du Shield m'entourèrent d'un coup, et se jetèrent sur moi. Ils me prenaient sans doute pour l'ennemie numéros un. Sous ordres de Fury ? Possible, très réaliste même. Je me défendis, pourtant. Je n'allais pas me laisser enfermer pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas commis ! Mais ils étaient nombreux, et je ne voulais pas les blesser, voir les tuer. J'entendis un cri à ma droite, et je vis Katara qui essayait de me rejoindre, retenue par Alec. Cette fois, il ne fixait pas avec haine et mépris, plutôt avec tristesse, déception et… une pointe d'amour. Il m'aimait toujours, malgré tout, et c'est cela qui me convainquit. Je réussis à m'éloigner de quelques pas des agents, et les fixais tous durant quelques secondes, avant de tendre les bras devant moi en signe de reddition. D'abord méfiants, ils me passèrent ensuite des menottes spéciales et m'emmenèrent sur l'Héliporter, avant de m'enfermer dans une cellule spéciale de laquelle je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention non plus, en fait. Je n'avais aucune raison de fuir, et je le prouverais.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, me rappelant où j'étais, et m'assis sur ma couchette inconfortable. J'entendis le grincement d'une porte retentir et des pas, qui s'arrêtèrent devant ma prison. Je daignais enfin de lever le regard vers l'intrus, et vis qu'il y en avait plusieurs, mon ancienne équipe au complet pour être exact, en plus de mon parrain. Voyant qu'ils ne savaient pas par où commencer, je les devançais.

- Je n'ai pas tué Malory.

Ils me lancèrent des regards surpris pour certains, non convaincus pour d'autres.

- Ton collier prouve pourtant que tu étais impliquée, me répondit Fury.

Je m'approchais de la vitre qui me retenait prisonnière, derrière laquelle se trouvait tout le monde.

- C'est mon frère qui l'a assassiné. Il m'a volé mon collier, et la déposé à côté du corps, répliquais-je.

- Mais, Aryane, ton frère… ton frère est mort, répondit alors Chen.

- À qui la faute ? crachais-je malgré moi.

Mais je me repris.

- Non, là, je parle de mon vrai frère. Loki a trois enfants : Moi, Alicia, ma sœur jumelle qui était avec moi hier, et mon frère ainé, Dérèk. Ce dernier voulait diminuer mes chances d'être acceptée à nouveau parmi vous, et m'a fait passer pour la meurtrière de Malory.

- J'aimerais te croire, Aryane, vraiment, mais il nous faut d'abord une preuve solide, car tout te désigne pour l'instant : Le collier, le motif du meurtre… soupira Fury.

J'eus alors une idée.

- Sam, lit mes pensées.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais tu m'as toujours demandé de ne jamais le faire, parce que Loki te torturait en forçant ton esprit et que tu n'aimais pas sentir une autre présence dans ta tête depuis ce temps et…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais c'est la seule façon de vous le prouvez, le coupais-je.

- Mais pour ça, il faut te faire sortir de là, car son pouvoir ne peut fonctionner avec cette vitre entre vous deux, intervient Chen.

- Je suis certaine qu'on peut lui faire confiance, affirma Katara.

Les autres acquiescèrent, même Alec. Il semblait espérer avoir eu tort sur toute la ligne. La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit, et je les rejoignis. Je me plaçais devant Sam, et il entra dans mon esprit. Des flashs de toute ma vie défilèrent dans ma tête, et puis, tout s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Aryane… souffla alors Samuel, je suis désolé !

Et il me serra avec force dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte avec joie, et Katara se joignit à nous, suivie de près par Chen, qui s'excusa à son tour. Sachant que j'avais fait pire qu'eux malgré tout, je leur pardonnais facilement. Ce fut au tour de Nick de venir me serrer dans ses bras, et je me remis à pleurer.

- Râhhh, regarder ça, à cause de vous, je suis en train de pleurer ! me moquais-je en souriant.

Ils rigolèrent. Je séchais rapidement mes larmes, puis me tournais vers Alec, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Avant que je n'ai pus faire quoi que ce soit pourtant, il nous tourna le dos et quitta les prisons du Shield en quatrième vitesse. Moi, j'étais anéantie. Je ne comprenais rien à rien, tout avait été prouvé, je n'avais rien fait, alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

- Il se sent stupide, et très mal aussi, me dit alors Sam. Il s'est souvenu de ce qu'il t'a dit et s'en veut horriblement. Il pense que tu ne voudras plus de lui et s'imagine qu'il l'aura cherché et mérité.

Je souris, heureuse qu'il ne me rejette pas. Je me séparais d'eux et après que Fury ait fait une annonce comme quoi j'étais de nouveau une agente et non plus une potentielle menace, je pus quitter les prisons du Shield pour partir à la recherche de celui que j'aimais. Je trouvais celui-ci sur l'Héliporter, les jambes pendant dans le vide, appuyé contre une des barrières de sécurité, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je m'approchais de lui sans un bruit, et m'asseyais finalement près de lui. Il sursauta, et me lança finalement un regard surpris, plein d'espoir, de doutes et de craintes à la fois. Je lui souris doucement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, j'aurais sûrement agis de la même manière si j'avais été à ta place. Et si tu n'as toujours pas compris, c'est que je te pardonne.

Il ne réagis pas immédiatement, mais se décida enfin à me parler.

- Tu ne peux pas me pardonner comme ça, tu ne peux pas tout oublier comme si rien ne s'était passé ! J'ai agis d'une manière stupide, je ne t'ais même pas laisser une chance, une seule, de t'expliquer…

Je saisis doucement son visage entre mes mains et l'obligeais à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Et moi, t'avais-je laissé une chance, une seule, de t'expliquer ? Raisonnais-je. Nous sommes tout deux fautifs dans cette histoire, et je suis la pire, alors ce n'est pas toi qui devrais chercher à te faire pardonner, mais bien moi.

Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas moi ! C'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi et…

Je le stoppais, légèrement agacée.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je ne t'en veux pas, Alec, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, du moins pas éternellement. C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais dû me calmer et te laisser m'expliquer, pas vous attaquer et fuir la réalité.

- Et moi je suis désolé de t'avoir menti.

- Alors, on oublie et on reprend comme avant ? tentais-je.

Il sourit, d'un grand sourire sincère et joyeux. Puis, il se releva et me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever, que je saisis avec plaisir. Il me remit sur pieds et me serra ensuite dans ses bras, avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- Comme avant, affirma-t-il.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, puis le serrais de toutes mes forces contre moi. Tout était fini, enfin, presque. Ne manquait plus que le problème Loki, et je pourrais enfin commencer une vie « normal ».

Deux semaines que nous étions de retour. Alicia s'était vite fait accepter par le reste de la bande et ses pouvoirs étaient assez puissants. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu assez d'entrainements pour s'en rendre compte jusqu'à présent. Nous avions aussi essuyé sa Perte de Contrôle car, ne voulant pas que ça survienne durant une bataille et qu'elle blesse quelqu'un de notre camp, nous l'avions _légèrement _poussé à bout et, de ce fait, détruit l'une des nombreuses salles d'entrainement du Shield. En fait, la première Perte de Contrôle étant toujours la plus violente et la plus destructrice, il est beaucoup plus facile de se contrôler après l'avoir eu. Maintenant, elle était meilleure de jours en jours, surtout en ce qui concerne le combat au corps à corps, quoique je doute qu'elle puisse tuer un jour. Je crois qu'elle se contentera de mettre nos ennemis hors de notre chemin sans pour autant les tuer. En plus, je voyais un certain rapprochement entre elle et Chen, ce qui me réjouissais davantage. Elle se faisait bien à sa nouvelle vie, et elle ne pensait même plus à Loki et Dérèk, ou même à Asghard ! Mais moi, je n'avais pas oublié. Nous avions d'ailleurs une rencontre à ce sujet ce soir car on ne peut attendre que Loki fasse le premier pas, sinon nous sommes tous morts. Je me rendis donc à la salle de réunion, où il ne manquait plus que Stark et Thor pour qu'on puisse commencer. Enfin, ils arrivèrent (en défonçant le mur, on s'entend bien), et nous pûmes commencer.

- Loki lève une armée, commençais-je. On peut compter dans celle-ci des géants des glaces, des gobelins, des démons de Muspelheim et des Chitauris.

- Attend, des quoi, des quoi, des quoi, et des QUOI ?

Devinez qui avait dit ça ? Barton. Oui, bingo, cent points bonis ! Je soupirais.

- Pour faire en plus simple afin que ta faible, voir inexistante, intelligence puisse comprendre, l'armée sera composée de géants, de monstres, de démons et d'extraterrestres, répétais-je.

Il prit un air offusqué et s'apprêtait à me répondre, mais un seul regard de la part de Nick le fit taire. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se disputer. Je tapais sur un clavier intégré à la table et une image d'un géant des glaces fit son apparition derrière moi.

- Ceci est un géant des glaces. Ils sont très peu, une trentaine maximum, mais sont très dangereux. Trois fois grands comme nous, leur peau est très dur, couverte de couches de glace épaisses, et extrêmement froide. Restez collés contre eux pendant plus de deux minutes, et vous mourrez de froid. Des tatouages parcourent aussi leur corps, signe évident de pratique de magie sur eux et ils possèdent de ce fait des protections supplémentaires. Plus il y aura de tatouages et plus ils seront puissants. Leur souffle peu créer des tempêtes, vous geler sur place et même vous propulser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Leur arme préférée reste pourtant la massue. Ils aiment écraser leur ennemis, et la massue est l'arme idéale pour ça. Certaines sont pourtant plus spéciales que d'autres, et peuvent projeter des dards de gel empoisonné. Si un seul s'enfonce dans votre chair, vous êtes d'hors et déjà mort. En résumé, n'en affronter surtout pas seul et je vous dirais même de laisser les dieux se charger d'eux. Évitez leur chemin et tout devrait bien aller, expliquais-je.

Je montrais en même temps tous les points faibles dans la cuirasse de glace du géant. Il y en avait peu, mais si ils se retrouvaient obligés d'en combattre un, ils sauraient au moins comment s'en débarrasser. L'image changea et laissa place à un gobelin.

- Cette répugnante créature est un gobelin. Ils sont des centaines, voir des milliers, et sont toujours ceux qui ouvrent la marche. Si vous en tuez un, deux autres viennent aussitôt le remplacer. Seuls, ils ne valent rien, mais ensemble, ils peuvent faire des dommages considérables. Par contre, il ne sont pas très intelligents, et sont donc faciles à piéger quand ils ne sont pas trop nombreux. Des cloques se forment sur leur peau, et libèrent de l'acide quand elles éclatent. Cet acide peut faire fondre le métal, le cuir, le plastique, la peau, la chair, les muscles et même les os. Leur salive a exactement la même faculté, et ils s'en servent beaucoup durant les batailles pour aveugler leurs adversaires et les tuer. Ils ont aussi des dents très pointues. Ils se battront tant qu'ils le peuvent, alors achevez les sur le coup car si le combat s'éternise, d'autres arriveront en renfort et vous serez foutus. Leur cou, les plis du coude et l'intérieur des genoux sont des endroits non protégés, donc leurs points faibles. Leur crane est solide comme de la pierre, alors si vous tentez d'abattre quelque chose dessus dans le but de les tuer ou de les assommer, abandonner cette idée, elle est totalement inutile, sauf pour les armes en Uru, continuais-je.

L'image du gobelin s'effaça pour laisser place à un Chitauri.

- Les Chitauris sont une race d'extraterrestres parmi tant d'autres, mais possèdent un technologie totalement différente de la notre, ce qui fait d'eux de redoutables adversaires. Ils sont extrêmement nombreux, quoique moins que les gobelins, et leurs armures sont très solides, mais pas invincibles. Leur arme fétiche est une sorte de lance électrifiée, ils la manient très bien et portent des coups très puissants, poursuivis-je.

- Nous n'aurons aucune difficulté avec les Chitauris, nous les avons déjà combattu, me coupa Stark.

- Et saviez vous que leur cri peut vous paralyser durant plusieurs secondes, et qu'ils pouvaient vous hypnotiser quand vous les regardiez dans les yeux ? demandais-je.

Ils secouèrent la tête à la négative.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Voilà aussi pourquoi vous devrez vous entrainer avec Kate à résister à leur contrôle psychique. Aussi, ils ne s'épuisent pas, ils n'ont jamais besoin de se reposer, et leur premier but est d'envahir et de tuer ceux qui se dressent sur leur chemin pour les en empêcher, ajoutais-je.

Je tapais quelque chose sur le clavier, et la photo d'un démon apparut.

- Voici un démon de Muspelheim. Ils font environ notre taille, sont entièrement fait de feu et de magma en fusion, et peuvent enflammer tout ce qu'ils touchent. Ils crachent du feu, crées des volcans et peuvent voler. Leur seul point faible est l'eau. Heureusement, il n'y en aura qu'une dizaine et encore, ce n'est pas sûr que Loki les utilise car dans ce cas, il devra conclure un pacte avec eux et il déteste être lié par un pacte magique.

Je repris mon souffle et l'écran derrière moi disparut.

- En gros, tous nos ennemis seront très puissants. Nous devrons élaborer avec soin les armes, les tactiques et les stratégies nécessaires pour les vaincre, ainsi que des plans de secours. Je propose qu'on commence à s'entrainer avec des Chitauris. Comme vous les avez combattu auparavant pour certains, il nous sera plus facile de clore cette section afin de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- D'accord, on va s'entrainer. Katara va exercer son pouvoir sur nous et nous devrons résister, mais pour ce qui est du combat et des cris paralysants, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sam.

- Allez tous dans la salle d'entrainement, je vous expliquerais là-bas, dis-je avant de sauter dans un de mes portails.

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard dans ladite salle d'entrainement, un Chitauri légèrement sonné à côté de moi. Les autres reculèrent d'un pas.

- Barton ! criais-je.

Je créais une barrière de protection avec l'aide de ma sœur entre nous et les deux opposants (soit un extraterrestre et un Legolas des temps modernes). J'avais bien entendu enlever son arme au Chitauri, mais nous devions commencer doucement. L'extraterrestre poussa d'ailleurs un cri déchirant, qui n'atteignit que l'archer. Voyant le Chitauri sauter sur Barton, je stoppais l'entrainement et propulsais notre « échantillon » dans un cage d'Uru, gracieuseté de Sif et Hogun.

- Comme vous venez de le voir, le cri a figé Barton dans un état catatonique. Bien que l'effet n'a duré que quelques secondes, ça a été suffisant pour le Chitauri, qui en a profité pour tenter de prendre l'avantage. Si il avait eu sa lance, tu serais déjà mort, expliquais-je en me tournant vers Barton.

- Mais où l'as tu trouver ? s'étonna Banner en observant le monstre.

- Oh, je suis allée le chercher dans un des vaisseaux, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Quoi ? Tu es entrée comme ça, par un portail, et tu as assommé le premier venu afin de l'amener ici sans son arme ? résuma Romanoff.

- Euh… oui, répondis-je.

- Mais c'es ça ! Les amis, je crois qu'on tient notre première mission ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Intriguée, je m'approchais. Son plan était génial! Notre situation n'était peut être pas si désespérée, en fin de compte.


	24. Premier Assaut

Nous nous préparions depuis trois mois maintenant, et nous étions prêts. Nous avions pensé à tout ! Pour défaire chacun des monstres de l'armée de Loki, nous avions des plans et des tactiques infaillibles. Nous commencerions pas les Chitauris, que nous attaquerions avant même qu'ils n'arrivent dans notre système solaire. C'est simple, il y aura trois vaisseaux mères. Si les trois sont détruits, tous les extraterrestres seront comme « désactivés » et ne pourront plus rien, ils cesseront tout bonnement de fonctionner, un peu comme des robots. Je transporterais donc trois équipes, une sur chacun des gigantesques vaisseaux, et chacune de ces équipes aurait pour mission de trouver le cœur de l'astronef, et de le faire exploser après en même temps. Il fallait une synchronisation et une prudence extrême dans cette mission, et une quatrième équipe devait créer une diversion. Celle qui s'occuperait du VM1 (Vaisseau Mère 1) était composée de Alec, Rogers et moi. Pour le VM2, l'équipe était composée de Romanoff, Katara et Samuel. Enfin, malgré mes protestations, la dernière équipe qui s'occuperait du VM3 était composée de Barton, Chen et Alicia. Je ne voulais pas que ma sœur participe aux combats, mais je n'avais apparemment pas assez d'autorité pour l'obliger à m'obéir. C'est qu'elle avait prit du caractère et de l'assurance, depuis notre retour/arrivée ! Bon, revenons au sujet primordial, le premier assaut. Je parlais donc des trois équipes d'infiltration, et donc Thor, Sif, Hogun, Fandrall, Volstagg, Stark et Banner devraient créer la diversion. Pourquoi eux ? Parce que Banner devait nous donner ses instructions à partir de notre propre astronef et qu'il ne savait pas se battre sauf quand il était Hulk, et nous voulions être discrets, alors avec lui, c'était impossible. Ensuite, bah si notre vaisseau se faisait exploser, les cinq dieux n'en mourraient pas. Enfin, pour Stark, c'est que son armure a eu quelques retouches et il peut désormais aller dans l'espace sans dangers. Nous étions prêts. En fait, nous sommes en ce moment même dans notre propre vaisseau, le Firefly, et j'attendais le signal de Banner pour créer un portail qui nous transporterait dans le système planétaire des Chitauris.

- Moteurs ? demanda Sif dans mon oreillette.

- En état de marche ! répondit Romanoff.

- Sas d'entrées et sorties ? demanda ensuite la déesse.

- Opératifs ! répondit Stark.

- Matériel d'assaut ? continua Sif.

- Tout est présent ! affirma Chen.

- Connection ? acheva-t-elle.

**« Tout le monde est connecté ! »** entendis-je dire Sam dans ma tête.

**« Très bien, nous sommes désormais tous reliés par l'esprit ! » **dis-je. **« Les trois équipes sont prêtes ? »**

**« Affirmatif ! »** dirent-ils en même temps.

**« Parfait, je n'attends plus que ton signal, Bruce. » **conclus-je.

**« Attention, dans trois… deux… un… maintenant ! »** s'écria-t-il.

Aussitôt, je me concentrais fortement et créais un énorme portail pour faire passer le Firefly. Notre vaisseau pénétra dans le vortex, qui se referma après notre passage. Nous arrivâmes dans un endroit étrange, avec des débris de métal qui flottait un peu partout et des barrières naturelles de météorites en orbite autour d'une planète pleine de cratères.

**« Nous sommes en mode invisible pour le moment, mais dès que je serais parti, le vaisseau deviendra visible » **dit Katara.

**« C'est vraiment cool, comme moyen de communication ! Pourquoi on ne l'utilise pas plus souvent ? » **Demanda l'archer.

**« Parce qu'on y a pas pensé avant, peut être ? » **me moquais-je. **« Et reprend toi, sérieusement, parce qu'on dirait un gamin de huit ans. Quoiqu'on ne voit pas vraiment la différence même quand tu agis normalement, alors… »**

**« Parce que tu crois que ton âge mental est mieux que le mien ? »** s'énerva Œil-de-Faucon.

**« Du calme, Legolas, je ne faisais qu'énoncer un fait » **affirmais-je.

**« Oh, tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! » **se plaignit-il.

**« Que la VM3 se tienne prête, vous partez dans trente secondes secondes ! » **intervint Banner.

**« Pff, elle est pas croyable, cette gamine. Elle va finir par me tuer » **maugréa Barton dans sa tête.

**« J'ai entendu ! » **rigolais-je.

**« Rhaaa ! Mais elle m'énerve ! Elle m'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve ! »**

**« Ça aussi, j'ai entendu ! »**

**« Suffit, vous deux ! VM3, départ dans 20 secondes »** intervint à nouveau Banner.

Je me déplaçais rapidement dans la soute du vaisseau, où m'attendaient l'équipe 3. Je serrais ma sœur dans mes bras, lui demandant d'être prudente, serrais Chen aussi (c'était un peu comme un grand frère pour moi) et donnais un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Clint.

- Hey !

- Reviens en entier, sinon je n'aurais plus personne à agacer, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Compte sur moi pour revenir te pourrir la vie, gamine, me répondit-il.

Notre relation était un peu…spéciale, mais amicale. Et sérieusement, il me manquerait si il se faisait tuer dans cette mission. Bien sûr, c'est pas comme si j'allais lui dire.

**« VM3, départ dans cinq secondes, tenez vous prêts. Aryane, à toi de jouer ! »**

Je reculais de quelques pas, puis créais un vortex. Ils sautèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur, et le portail se referma sur eux.

**« Vérification, VM3, me recevez vous ? » **demanda Natasha.

**« Cinq sur cinq »** affirma la voix de Barton.

**« Nous sommes tombés sur une mini patrouille de Chitauri, mais on s'en est débarrassé avant qu'ils ne donnent l'alarme » **dit Alicia.

**« Et ils ressemblent à quoi, les patrouilleurs ? » **demanda Sam. **« Ils sont comme ceux sur lesquels on s'est pratiqués ? »**

**« Et bien, ils sont assez laids et effrayants à souhait » **répondit Barton.

**« Comme toi, en fait » **me moquais-je. **« Mais sérieusement, il n'y a sans doute aucune différence entre eux et ceux avec lesquels on s'entrainait, pas vrai ? »**

**« Tu as raison, ils sont identiques » **me répondit Chen.

**« VM2, à vous dans dix secondes, VM1 doit partir tout de suite après » **intervint Sif.

Mon équipe et l'autre entrèrent dans la soute, et je créais deux portails. L'équipe deux y pénétra, et je le fis disparaître, avant de sauter dans le deuxième à la suite d'Alec et Captain. Je me retrouvais dans un couloir assez éclairé, avec des murs bosselés et rouges, des colonnes et des arches noires supportant le plafond. Le sol était un allée de métal où chacun de nos pas résonnait, ce qui n'allait pas nous faciliter la tâche. J'aurais bien voulu tous nous transporter directement au noyau du vaisseau, mais une étrange magie, sans doute celle de Loki, m'en empêchait, aussi devions nous faire le trajet nous même. En plus, nous devions chercher. Enfin bon, nous nous mîmes à arpenter divers couloirs dans le plus grand silence et très, très lentement pour que nos pas ne se fassent pas entendre.

**« Bon sang, il n'y a pas un moyen d'aller plus vite ? »** se plaignit Alec derrière moi.

**« Non, je suis désolée mais nous sommes dans une sorte de champ magique qui bloque toute tentative de déplacement par pouvoirs »** répondis-je. **« Et si on avance trop vite, tous les Chitauris du vaisseau seront au courant de notre présence en un rien de temps, ce que nous ne voulons absolument pas. »**

**« N'empêche que le gamin à raison, nous même avançons horriblement lentement. Et en plus, on ne sait même pas où chercher. Il n'y a pas un carte ou un plan du vaisseau, quelque part ? » **Ajouta Barton.

**« Si il y en a, et bien ils sont drôlement bien dissimulés » **affirma Alec.

**« C'est pas comme les patrouilles, on vient d'échapper de justesse à une troisième. Si ça continue comme ça, on va se faire trouver avant qu'on ne réussisse la mission »**

**« En plus, je commence à avoir faim »**

**« Non mais vous avez fini de vous plaindre, tous les deux ? »** m'énervais-je.** « C'est pas croyable, on dirait que vous avez trois ans ! »**

**« Parle pour toi, gamine, et si tu n'as pas remarqué, on ne se plaint pas, on énumère des faits évidents » **rétorqua Œil-de-Faucon.

**« C'est ça et moi, je suis un *Ewok ! » **cinglais-je.

**« C'est… »**

**« Nan mais ça va faire ! » **s'énerva à son tour Alicia. **« Le prochain ou la prochaine qui n'émet qu'un seul commentaire hors-situation, je le rend muet jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire, clair ? »**

Je savais qu'elle était capable de le faire, aussi me fermais-je le clapet. Le silence se fit et nous poursuivîmes notre route, jusqu'à-ce qu'une vague de magie me parvienne. Elle venait d'un porte, ou plutôt de ce qu'il y a au-delà de la porte. Je fis signe aux autres de garder le silence et j'ouvris la porte, qui coulissa sur le côté. Nous entrâmes et vîmes alors une immense salle au plafond vouté et bosselé, rouge, au sol pavé de plaques de métal et aux supports noirs. Il y avait des passerelles qui menaient au centre de la salle, où se trouvait une énorme sphère lumineuse. Nous étions arrivés au cœur du vaisseau des Chitauris. Nous plaçâmes tous nos explosifs un peu partout, et je contactais finalement les deux autres équipes.

**« VM1 à VM2 et VM3 »**

**« VM2 présent » **dit Katara.

**« VM3 présent » **dit ensuite Chen.

**« Nous avons trouvé la salle et nos explosifs sont installés. Le cœur du vaisseau se trouve derrière une porte blindée avec un soleil gravé dessus. Nous rejoignons VM2. VM1, terminé » **expliquais-je rapidement.

**« D'accord, nous tenterons de trouver la porte le plus vite possible. VM2, terminé » **me répondit Kate.

**« Reçu cinq sur cinq. VM3, terminé » **ajouta Chen.

Pour aller plus vite, nous décidâmes de passer par les conduits d'aération. Un classique, mais diablement efficace ! Nous nous mîmes donc marcher à quatre pattes dans les conduits métalliques, évitant le plus possible les raies de lumière qui filtraient hors des grilles qui menaient sur les couloirs ou les salles. Finalement, je sentis le poids du champs de protection de Loki se lever, et nous pûmes sortir des conduits, avant que je ne crée un trou noir qui nous conduisit dans un autre vaisseau mère… juste sur l'équipe deux. Nous finîmes donc en tat dans un joyeuse cacophonie de plaintes de douleur et de grognements énervés. Nous réussîmes finalement à tous nous remettre sur pied et, après avoir brièvement fêté nos retrouvailles, nous nous mîmes en route, mais par la « voie des airs », soit les conduits. Ce fut donc plus facile pour nous et beaucoup plus rapide de trouver le noyau. Je sentais un poids peser sur mon cœur, signe évident que la magie de Loki était à l'œuvre ici aussi. Captain, Alec et moi attendîmes pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Katara, Chen et Romanoff ne remontent.

**« VM2 à VM3 » **dit Katara.

**« VM3 présent » **répondit Chen.

**« Nous avons fini de notre côté, VM1 est avec nous. Où en êtes vous ? »**

**« Nous sommes en train d'installer les derniers explosifs, nous nous dépêchons » **

**« Nous arrivons le plus vie possible. VM2, terminé » **acheva Kate.

**« VM3, terminé » **conclut Chen.

La communication fut rompue, et nous quittâmes rapidement le deuxième vaisseau mère pour le troisième. Pourtant, à peine sommes nous arrivés que nous nous faisons attaquer ! Alicia, qui se trouvait devant moi, leva de justesse un bouclier entre nous et les Chitauris qui, non seulement avaient leurs lances électrifiées, mais aussi des gun comme ceux dans Star Wars ! Bon, sincèrement, je ne sais pas d'où me vient le soudain trip de Star Wars mais passons.

- Est-ce que vous avez posé les charges ? demandais-je à Barton.

- Oui, mais on s'est fait trouvé sur le chemin du retour.

- Bien. Captain, Veuve Noire, faites tout sauter ! criais-je par-dessus la cohue qui régnait.

Ils acquièrent et sortirent tout deux des déclencheurs, sur lesquels ils appuyèrent sans hésiter. Aussitôt après, deux détonations violentes secouèrent le vaisseau, signe que les deux autres venaient d'exploser.

**« Stark, votre diversion est prête ? » **demandais-je. **« Parce que le Firefly devra venir nous chercher, je crois que la magie de Loki s'est étendue sur le dernier vaisseau et je ne pourrais pas nous transporter par vortex. Vous devez ouvrir un passage pour lui permettre de venir nous chercher dans la soute ! »**

**« Tout est prêt, je n'attendais plus que ton signal. Et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, je trouve que le vouvoiement me donne des cheveux blancs » **me répondit le milliardaire.

**« Et bien, ce serait le cadet de vos soucis pour l'instant car ils se font de plus en plus nombreux ! » **intervint Samuel. **« Dépêchez-vous ! »**

Stark ne répondit rien, et je compris que sa diversion venait de commencer quand la moitié des Chitauris qui nous attaquaient partirent en vitesse, apparemment pour s'occuper de son cas. Cela nous facilita d'ailleurs la tâche et nous nous débarrassâmes sans trop de problèmes de ceux qui restaient.

- Et ben, c'était facile ! s'exclama Sam.

- Oui, facile… murmurais-je pour moi-même. Un peu trop facile, même. Aller, on se dépêche, tout le monde à la soute !

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Non, il ne pouvait pas être là, ce devait être un cauchemar ! Pourtant, quand la main d'Alicia broya la mienne sous l'effet de la peur et de la haine, je compris que je ne rêvais pas. Mais nous n'étions pas de taille contre lui, même à nous tous. Ils étaient tous mortels (bien que je déteste utiliser cette désignation) sauf Ali et moi, et non seulement je commençais vraiment à être épuisée mais en plus, les pouvoirs de ma sœur étaient encore un peu incontrôlables. Oui, nous n'étions pas de taille à lutter contre lui, du moins pour aujourd'hui.

- Et bien, qu'Avons nous là… mes traitresses de sœurs ! s'exclama Dérèk en nous toisant d'un regard mauvais. Vous savez, père n'était vraiment pas content après votre petite fuite…

- Tu ferais mieux de t'ôter de notre chemin, salaud, parce que crois moi, on te fera pas de cadeau, crachais-je.

**« Tout le monde, vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter contre lui, tout comme Alicia et moi en fait. Nous devons rejoindre le vaisseau au plus vite alors à mon signal, courrez ! »** Ajoutais-je mentalement.

Ils acquiescèrent imperceptiblement et je reportais mon attention sur mon frère devant moi. À ma droite, Alicia serrait ma main de plus en plus fort, coupant la circulation du sang. À ma gauche, Alec qui me tenait aussi la main, mais pour me rassurer cette fois. Derrière moi, le reste du groupe attendant avec impatience mon signal. Puis, sans prévenir, je lançais une salve de sphères de douleur qui l'atteignirent de plein fouet. Il allait s'en remettre vite, il fallait se dépêcher.

- Courez, COUREZ ! hurlais-je en les poussant presque alors qu'un premier cri de douleur fendait l'air.

Nous nous mîmes à courir comme des fous, prenant des tournants étroits, glissant parfois sur le sol lisse, des cris retentissant encore derrière nous. Nous atteignîmes finalement la soute, où le Firefly attendait patiemment notre arrivée, Sif et Banner à bord, Thor, Fandrall, Volstagg et Hogun guettant notre venue, arme au poing pour des mesures de sécurité. Quand ils nous virent arriver, le soulagement pu se lire sur leur visage, et ils abaissèrent légèrement lesdites armes. Katara monta, suivie par Sam, puis Chen, Alicia, Captain, Romanoff, Barton, Alec, moi, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandrall, Thor puis Stark, qui venait de revenir. Le vaisseau décolla à quelques mètres du plancher, assez haut pour qu'aucun Chitauri ne puisse grimper. Alicia se tenait avec moi sur la porte/escalier par lequel on montait dans le vaisseau (tsé, la plaque de métal qui s'ouvre vers le bas pour créer une sorte de pente qui nous permet de monter dans un astronef), elle créant des boucliers pour me couvrir des tirs de nos ennemis et moi bah, en train de créer un dernier portail qui nous ramènerait sur l'Héliporter du Shield où nous attendait Fury. Finalement, puisant dans mes dernières réserves d'énergies, je réussit à créer le vortex mais, complètement vidée, je basculais dans le vide. Une poigne me retint par le bras et on me remonta. Moi, j'étais légèrement dans les vapes. Pourtant, je réussis à rester consciente et à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, et je vis que c'était Alec qui m'avait retenu. Nous étions dans la soute, la porte se refermant lentement. Dans l'ouverture qui rapetissait de plus en plus, je pus voir Dérèk arriver, puis me lancer un éclair mauve dessus. Je fermais les yeux, en attente du choc, mais Alec me poussa à la dernière seconde avant de se prendre l'éclair à ma place, dans le dos, entre les deux omoplates. Juste avant que nous ne passions mon portail, je pus voir le sourire plus ou moins satisfait de mon salopard de frère. Pourtant, paniquée, je n'y fis pas vraiment attention et je déposais la tête d'Alec sur mes genoux. Il respirait encore, heureusement, mais était inconscient. Une énorme brûlure lui parcourait le dos à partir du centre des omoplates jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Katara s'approcha de moi et m'informa que le dernier vaisseau avait explosé aussi. Puis, la fatigue monta en moi comme une flèche et je tanguais sur le côté, avant de m'effondrer à côté de Rage. Je vis vaguement des pieds (bah oui, ma tête est par terre alors je dirais pas que je vois des cheveux !), avant que le noir ne m'envahisse.

**Alors, c'était comment, cette première vraie mission pour le bien de l'humanité?**

***Ewok - petite créature à l'allure d'un nounours en peluche qui se tient sur ses pattes et qui est dans Star Wars**


	25. Le début de la fin

Deux jours que nous étions revenus de notre mission-suicide-pas-si-suicidaire-que-ça-en-fin-de-compte-parce-qu'on-a-réussi. Je m'étais réveillée à peine deux heures après m'être évanouie, mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant d'Alec. Sa situation m'effrayait, l'éclair m'était destiné et son effet ne devais certainement pas être bienfaiteur puisque c'était mon frère qui me l'avait lancé. Mais Alec m'avait protégé, et c'était lui qui payait les conséquences de notre haine fraternelle, désormais. Il semblait être plongé dans un coma profond et, moi, je n'étais pas très fière de l'état dans lequel je m'étais enfoncé. Non, non, pas d'alcool, vous inquiétez pas, _no way !_ Mais je ne riais plus, parlais si nécessaire et dormais peu. Je ferais payer à Dérèk, payer à Loki, payer à l'Hydra si il ne s'en sortait pas. Mais ça ne me soulagerait pas entièrement car une part au fond de moi sais très bien qu'Alec n'aurait pas approuvé que je tue par vengeance, même si c'est pour lui que je le faisais. Ou pour moi, il y a sûrement un peu des deux. Pourtant, la partie meurtrière de ma conscience avait grandement le dessus pour l'instant.

- Ary ?

Je tournais la tête vers Katara, qui venait d'entrer, avec une lenteur pitoyable. Oui, pitoyable, le seul mot qui pouvait me décrire au moment actuel.

- Ary, il faut que tu manges quelque chose, je t'en supplie ! Ce n'est pas en te laissant mourir à petit feu et en culpabilisant que tu vas l'aider à s'en sortir ! Tu dois être forte, Aryane, pour lui, pour nous, pour toi ! Reprend toi, Ary, bon sang, reprends toi…

Je distinguais des sanglots dans sa voix, et je pris alors conscience de ce que je faisais. Oui, je devais être forte, pour tous ceux à qui je tenais et pour moi-même aussi. Alors, je lâchais la main froide d'Alec et me levais. Puis, je me tournais vers elle, franchis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient, et la serrais contre moi.

- Tu as raison, chuchotais-je. Je suis désolée. Pour tout.

Et je me mis à pleurer. Ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis que j'étais de retour dans l'équipe.

- Oui, Ary, c'est ça, lâche toi un peu, évacue ta peine, murmura-t-elle en me frottant le dos.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, je me repris.

- Merci, Kate. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Mais, j'ai tellement peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas !

- Il s'en sortira, Ary, il est fait fort ! Il nous reviendra bientôt, affirma-t-elle.

Je lui souris et me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Je vais me changer et me remettre sur pied, dis-je. Je reviens vite !

- Prends ton temps, je veille sur lui, me répondit-elle.

Je lui souris encore une fois, et quittais la chambre de l'infirmerie du Shield dans lequel reposait celui que j'aimais. Je me rendis dans ma chambre en sautant dans l'ombre d'un mur, ne voulant pas croiser quelqu'un avec l'apparence épouvantable que j'avais, et pris une bonne douche, me débarrassant du sang séché et de l'odeur. Je démêlais mes cheveux et me rendis compte qu'ils atteignaient désormais le creux de mes genoux. Je me changeais, mettant un T-shirt propre et une paire de jeans, et retournais voir Katara.

- Tu devrais aller manger un morceau, me dit-elle en me voyant. Tu reviendras quand tu auras finis.

- Merci encore.

Je passais par l'ombre du lit et arrivais dans le réfectoire réservé aux agents spéciaux (soit la NG, les Avengers et les quatre nouveaux dieux plus si nouveaux que ça, d'ailleurs). Quand j'arrivais, je pus voir qu'ils étaient tous là et parlaient avec énergie de l'invasion imminente, de plans d'attaque, de stratégies potentiellement suicidaires et d'armes de destruction massive.

- Salut, dis-je doucement.

Étonnamment, ils m'entendirent, et se turent, avant de se tourner vers moi d'un bloc. Alicia fut la première à réagir et se leva d'un bond avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me séparais d'elle avec force de détermination, mais mes efforts furent annihilés par Sam, qui me fit tourner à en perdre la tête.

- Ça tourne, gémis-je quand il me reposa.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et je me servis de quoi nourrir une légion entière de dieux nordiques.

- Tu vas manger tout ça ? s'étonna Chen.

- Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai rien pris à part de l'eau, alors oui, répondis-je.

Et, à mon plus grand étonnement, j'eus raison, et engloutis tout en une dizaine de minutes. Je me levais ensuite, m'excusant de mon comportement des derniers jours au passage et les remerciant de leur patience (CHEAP SHOT !) (NDA : Je sais pas trop comment ça s'écrit alors j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu), et sortis. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre l'infirmerie grâce à mon pouvoir quand Alicia me rejoignit.

- Ary, je peux te parler ? Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, demanda-t-elle rapidement.

- Bien sûr, j'imagine que je peux faire attendre Katara encore quelques minutes, répondis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle regarda autour de nous, apparemment nerveuse, puis me fixa à nouveau.

- Je… je crois que j'aime quelqu'un dans l'équipe mais, je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec lui, débita-t-elle d'un coup.

Je me retins de rire devant sa gêne, et la regardais avec les yeux pétillants (je sais pas trop si ça existe, mais j'imagine que oui).

- Et ce quelqu'un, ce serait pas un jeune garçon de ton âge aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu pur comme le ciel ? me moquais-je.

- Il n'a pas les yeux bleus, mais bien noirs charbon, me répondit-elle, avant de porter sa main à sa bouche, confuse.

J'éclatais de rire, cette fois. J'avais réussi à la piéger !

- Alors, comme ça, Chen t'intéresse ? Répétais-je. Toi, tu penses qu'il te considère comme une amie, une sœur de cœur ou plus si affinités ?

- Je… j'en sais rien, je… balbutia-t-elle.

- Du calme, Ali, rigolais-je. Écoute, si tu es vraiment certaine de tes sentiments envers lui, je te conseille de ne pas trop attendre pour lui en faire part car on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver dans les prochains jours, ajoutais-je, plus sérieuse.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi pessimiste ? s'étonna-t-elle. On va gagner, c'est sûr, on a tout préparé !

- Je ne suis pas pessimiste, Alicia, mais réaliste, soupirais-je. On va gagner, il le faut, mais regarde un peu ! Tu crois qu'on avait prévu qu'Alec soit blessé durant notre mission ? La réponse est non, et maintenant, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il va survivre alors je te conseille de lui en parler au plus vite parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui va arriver prochainement… ni si on va s'en sortir.

Je la laissais plantée là, un sourire accroché à mes lèvres malgré la gravité qui pesait dans mes paroles, et fis le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour retrouver Alec. Je remerciais une fois de plus Katara avant que celle-ci ne parte rejoindre les autres. Puis, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis.

Ça fait trois jours que je revis, maintenant. Avec l'aide des autres, je ne perds pas espoir, et je reste optimiste. D'ailleurs, j'étais en train de ramasser l'infirmerie (oui, j'ai vraiment du temps à perdre), quand l'électrocardioscope afficha… une ligne plate. Un sifflement aigu empli la pièce, et mes yeux fixaient d'un air horrifié la ligne parfaitement plate à l'écran, signe que le cœur d'Alec avait cessé de battre. Je me mis à trembler, puis sautais sur mon amant en le secouant.

- Alec ? Alec ! Alec, répond moi ! ALEC !

Mes cris alertèrent bien vite le reste de l'équipe (NDA : Quand je dis équipe, je considère que les Avengers et la Nouvelle Génération sont ensemble et forment, pour l'instant en tout cas, une équipe), qui arriva en quatrième vitesse et, bien sûr, les agents médecins aussi. Dès qu'ils virent de quoi il s'agissait, ils prirent les choses en main (les médecins, pas les membres de l'équipe) et ordonnèrent aux autres de sortir, moi y compris. Je me débattis, voulant rester près de celui que j'aimais, hurlant sans arrêt son nom dans des plaintes déchirantes. Ils réussirent finalement à me sortir (de force, on s'entend bien) et dès que la porte s'eu refermée, je m'effondrais dans les bras de mon oncle (*_* des muscles…) en pleurant. Il me serra contre lui et Alicia tenta de me rassurer. Après quelques minutes, je finis pas accepter de me calmer, mais restais dans les bras de Thor (NDA : Ça me fait bizarre d'imaginer Thor comme un tonton mais bon, je fais ce que je peux). Après plusieurs minutes, pourtant, ils décidèrent tous d'aller se reposer un peu en attendant les résultats des tests des médecins. Moi, je décidais de rester devant la porte et, étonnamment, Clint resta à mes côtés. Il ne dit rien, et je ne décrochais pas un mot, bien trop nerveuse. On resta donc assis à même le sol, devant la porte, comme de cons, dans le silence absolu. Même si notre relation avait mal commencée, on s'entendait bien désormais. Bon, d'accord, on s'insultait encore à tout va, mais je le considérais tout de même comme un bon ami, et sa présence était plus qu'appréciée durant ce moment crucial. Soudain, la porte coulissa, laissant passer un médecin. Il s'approcha de nous, et je sautais sur mes pieds.

- Alors ? le pressais-je, redoutant la réponse.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé, il ne s'en est pas sorti. Toutes mes condoléances.

Cette nouvelle agit comme un coup de poing, et je m'effondrais par terre, en pleurs à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas être réellement partit, il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner, pas maintenant. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, Clint me releva et me conduisit doucement à ma chambre. Je me couchais comme un automate et il partit, sans un mot. Après tout, qu'aurait-il bien put dire ? Je savais aussi qu'il allait m'épargner la peine de l'annoncer aux autres. À la pensée d'Alec, je me mis à trembler violemment et à hurler dans mon oreiller toute ma rage, ma peine et ma douleur. Pourquoi avais-je si mal ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je l'aime au point d'en souffrir ? Mes pleurs ne se tarirent que tard dans la nuit et ce fut sans réponse aucune que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

**POV Katara :**

C'était horrible. L'annonce de Clint avait claquée dans l'air alors que nous étions tous réunis dans le salon avec Fury, à attendre fébrilement des nouvelles. Mais nous en espérions des meilleurs. Moi, j'avais éclaté en sanglots en me blottissant contre Sam, qui m'avait serré contre lui. La mort d'Alec avait été un coup dur pour tout le monde. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction d'Aryane… J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, qu'elle ne nous abandonne à son tour. La nuit passa et, malgré notre peine, nous réussîmes finalement à nous endormir.

L'alarme fut sonnée le lendemain matin. L'armée de Loki débarquait. Nous nous préparâmes en quatrième vitesse et, alors que nous étions tous réunis à l'extérieur, sur le pont de l'Héliporter, Aryane nous rejoignit, à mon plus grand étonnement. Ce qui me surprit encore plus, ce fut qu'elle affichait un air impassible. Il n'y avait aucune trace de larmes, aucune trace de chagrin, mais son regard reflétait tout de même une grande colère, une immense envie de vengeance et une pointe de tristesse et de manque.

- Ary, tu… tu vas bien ?

Mais que je peux être stupide, parfois ! Mais je n'avais rien trouvé à dire d'autre.

- Aussi bien que je le peux, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Je frissonnais. Sa rage n'était pas dirigée contre moi, mais était palpable et me terrifiait légèrement. Je ne répondis rien et les autres, qui avaient suivis notre échange, ne firent aucun commentaire.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des démons ? demandais-je.

- Heureusement, non. Il y a vingt géants des glaces et environ 500 Chitauris et gobelins, sans compter leurs vaisseaux mobiles qui ressemblent à des mille pattes, me répondit Sam.

Je soupirais de soulagement, ils étaient bien moins nombreux qu'on ne le craignait. Enfin, c'était tout de même dû au fait que nous avions attaqué les extraterrestres dans leurs propres vaisseaux.

- N'oubliez pas, intervient alors Aryane d'une voix d'où ne transparaissait aucune émotion. Thor, Fandrall, Volstagg, Hogun et Sif s'occuperont des géants des glaces. Barton, Hulk et Stark se chargent des vaisseaux ennemis. Tous les autres se débarrassent des gobelins et des Chitauris et protègent les civiles. Moi, je pars m'occuper de Loki.

**POV Aryane :**

Je voulais être forte mais, à l'intérieur, j'étais détruite. Tout en moi se mélangeaient divers sentiments. Peur, peine, douleur, colère, rage, haine, désespoir, incompréhension… Mais je vengerais Alec, je vengerais toutes ces années d'emprisonnement et de torture, je vengerais ma vie et la sienne, je vengerais notre futur. J'avais revêtu un masque impassible et gardait une voix froide et neutre.

- N'oubliez pas, intervins-je alors d'une voix d'où ne transparaissait aucune émotion. Thor, Fandrall, Volstagg, Hogun et Sif s'occuperont des géants des glaces. Barton, Hulk et Stark se chargent des vaisseaux ennemis. Tous les autres se débarrassent des gobelins et des Chitauris et protègent les civiles. Moi, je pars m'occuper de Loki.

Ils me lancèrent des regards soit étonnés, soit choqués.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, me défendis-je.

- Ce n'était pas dans le plan ! s'énerva Chen.

- Je vais m'occuper de Loki et de Dérèk par la même occasion, affirmais-je d'un ton sans réplique. Si je nous débarrasse du cerveau de l'affaire, il nous sera plus aisé d'éliminer l'armée, peut-être même qu'elle fuira. De toute façon, j'irais, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Ils se résignèrent finalement à respecter mon choix et, dès que nous vîmes un portail s'ouvrir dans le ciel, nous sûmes que la bataille allait commencer. Oui, la bataille pour nos vies, notre monde, notre liberté, la justice. La bataille pour la paix. La bataille finale. Et nous allions gagner, c'est une promesse.


	26. La bataille (partie 1)

Dès que tout le monde eu sauté dans la mêlée pour protéger les civiles et la ville en entier, même, je me créais un portail et y sautais. Quelque chose me prit pourtant l'épaule et passa le vortex avec moi. Je roulais sur le sol pavé d'Asghard avant de me relever en position d'attaque, pour voir Alicia se relever péniblement.

- Ali ! M'étonnais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'ai suivis, c'est évident, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ton combat ! rageais-je.

- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te prendre ta vengeance, Ary, déclara-t-elle doucement. Je tiendras simplement Dérèk à distance le temps que tu t'occupe de Loki, et tu pourras t'en prendre à lui après. Je vais venir t'aider si tu en as besoin, aussi.

- Très bien, grognais-je. En route.

Je me mis en marche vers le palais. L'illusion placée sur Asghard n'était plus là, et nous pûmes voir que Asghard avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'autrefois. Ne manquait que les Asgardiens là-dedans. Nous entrâmes enfin dans le palais et je me dirigeais d'un pas vif vers la Salle du Trône, où devait se trouver Loki en ce moment même, à regarder l'avancement de son armée bloquée par les agents du Shield, la NG et les Avengers. J'entrais en faisant claquer les portes, et je vis mon père sur son trône relever la tête. Sans lui laisser le temps de débiter ses mensonges, je fis apparaître mon épée double (NDA : Je sais pas si Aryane possède une épée double, je m'en souviens plus, alors on va dire que oui et qu'elle l'a depuis le début si c'est pas le cas) et la lançais de toutes mes forces sur lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Loki ne fut plus de ce monde, cloué contre le trône, son torse transpercé de mon épée.

- Ça a été… rapide, dit simplement Alicia.

- Trop rapide, ajoutais-je. Trop facile… Baisse toi !

Heureusement, elle eu le bon réflexe de m'obéir, et une éclair violet lui passa par dessus la tête pour aller détruire le mur du fond. Elle se retourna vivement et je pus voir Dérèk derrière elle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Dommage que père ne soit pas là, ça aurait fait une si belle réunion de famille, se moqua-t-il.

Aussitôt, le corps de mon père derrière nous disparut. Une illusion !

- C'est moi qui suis en charge du royaume, affirma-t-il. Père est partit conquérir Midgard avec l'armée.

- Pas grave, je vais te tuer et je m'occuperais de lui après, vociférais-je en faisant réapparaitre mon épée dans mes mains.

- Alors, quel est le plan ? demanda alors Alicia derrière moi d'un ton nonchalant.

- Je tue Dérèk pendant que tu profites du spectacle, on va se débarrasser de Loki, on décime le reste de l'armée s'il y a lieu et on va fêter notre victoire, expliquais-je avec un sourire.

Soudain, des démons de Muspelheim firent leur apparition dans la salle. Ils étaient cinq au total, mais très puissants, et donc des ennemis redoutables.

- Heu… changement de plan, Ali ! Je tue Dérèk pendant que tu t'occupes des démons, puis on va se débarrasser de Loki, on décime le reste de l'armée s'il y a lieu et on va fêter notre victoire après, ça te va ?

- Parfaitement !

Elle fit apparaître deux poignards en Uru et mon « frère » éclata de rire.

- Tu serais incapable de tuer une mouche, Alicia ! Ricana-t-il. Range ces lames, tu vas te blesser !

- Comme si tu t'en souciais, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Alicia a disons, changé, depuis notre départ, et est une des meilleurs combattants du groupe, alors je te conseille de ne pas la sous-estimer, intervins-je.

Pour prouver mes dires, ma sœur se jeta sur le premier démon à sa portée et, en quelques secondes, réussi à en venir à bout. Dérèk, légèrement décontenancé, agita sa main dans la direction des monstres de feu.

- Tuez les !

Ils nous sautèrent dessus, mais nous les repoussâmes sans trop de difficultés. Après tout, n'étions nous pas des dieux ? Enfin, demi-dieu pour moi, mais bon. Comme je le disais, ils nous sautèrent dessus, on les repoussait, et un combat s'engagea. Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon ainé quitter en douce la salle.

- Vas y.

Je me retournais vers Alicia avec des yeux ronds.

- Vas y, occupes toi de lui, je vais me charger des démons, répéta-t-elle.

- Non ! Ils sont trop nombreux pour toi ! protestais-je.

- Il va s'enfuir ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais tenir ! Allez, grouilles toi !

Je ne ripostais pas plus longtemps et sortais de la salle à mon tour en passant par l'ombre de ma jumelle. Je ressortis dans un couloir et je pus voir Dérèk prendre un tournant. Je le poursuivis pendant quelques minutes, alors qu'il essayait de me semer, et j'arrivais finalement à le coincer rendus dans les jardins. Sans attendre, je lui lançais une sphère de douleur, mais il se retourna à la dernière seconde et l'évita.

- C'est lâche attaquer dans le dos, ricana-t-il.

- Et bien sûr, fuir alors que tu avais envoyé des démons de Muspelheim sur deux jeunes filles, c'était très courageux de ta part, rétorquais-je.

Pour me faire taire, il m'envoya une sphère violette. Je l'évitais aussi, ne désirant pas vérifier sa fonction par moi-même, mais tombais par terre, emportée par mon élan. Pourtant, alors que je faisais une roulade sur le côté pour pouvoir me remettre sur mes deux jambes, je reçus une des sphères de plein fouet. Aussitôt, une immense douleur m'envahit, j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était rempli de métal chauffé à blanc. C'était moins pire que mes propres sphères, mais putain que ça faisait mal ! Je me retins pourtant de hurler, c'est ça qu'il voulait et je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu et je me relevais péniblement. Il se dressa devant moi et me servit un sourire goguenard.

- C'est… c'est rien comparé à mon pouvoir, dis-je difficilement.

Il perdit le sourire et blanchit un peu, se souvenant très bien de mon traitement sur le vaisseau. Puis, sans attendre, il fit apparaître une épée de feu. Ok, ça c'était pas prévu ! Malgré tout, je pris mon épée double et, après quelques secondes à se toiser froidement, nous nous sautâmes dessus, tentant d'atteindre l'autre par des coups mortels. Le combat dura pendant environ vingt minutes, sans qu'aucun de nous ne montre de signe de faiblesse. J'entendis alors des pas derrière moi et je reculais un peu pour rejoindre ma sœur. Mon frère sembla accepter ce petit temps de trêve car il recule de plusieurs pas lui aussi, et s'assit au sol.

- Alicia, tu vas bien ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Oui, je les ais tous éliminés et…

- Quoi !? ragea alors Dérèk.

Puis, sans prévenir, il lui envoya une sphère de douleur, qui l'atteignit dans la seconde. Elle se mit à se tortiller au sol en hurlant de douleur, et mon combat repris de plus bel. Ma sœur cessa de hurler mais resta allongée sur le sol, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Je voulais aller m'assurer de son état, mais je devais achever le duel avant. Malheureusement, j'étais épuisée et, dix minutes plus tard, il réussit à me désarmer. Il m'envoya par terre d'un coup violent et, alors qu'il allait abattre sa lame sur moi, il se stoppa.

- Avant de te tuer, j'aimerais que tu répondes à une question, dit-il.

- Tente ta chance, répondis-je en crachant un peu de sang.

- Ton copain, là, Alec je crois… il n'a pas trop souffert lors de sa mort ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

La rage monta en moi en flèche et, sans prévenir, je le repoussais grâce à ma magie et l'envoyais s'écraser violemment contre un arbre, qui se déracina sous la force de l'impact. Je me relevais et m'approchais de lui d'un pas raide. Je fis apparaître ma lame et j'allais le décapiter lorsqu'il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Attends ! On est une famille, pas vrai ? Tu ne vas pas me tuer…

Je réfléchis deux secondes, puis me décidais.

- Oui… nous serons une famille lorsque Loki abandonnera ses plans de conquête. Nous serons une famille lorsque tu regretteras tes gestes passés. Nous serons une famille lorsque tu nous aideras à débarrasser les neuf mondes des monstres dans ton genre…

- Oui, oui, je vais faire tout ça ! affirma-t-il avec une sorte d'espoir dans la voix.

- Nous serons réellement une famille lorsque tu me ramèneras Alec.

Il se figea et, sans plus attendre, je le frappais de mon épée double. Sa tête roula sur le sol alors que le sang giclait, et je fis disparaître mon arme. Je m'approchais ensuite d'Alicia et me penchais sur elle. Elle darda son regard sur moi.

- C'est fini ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

Je la serrais contre moi et, malgré l'urgence de la situation comme quoi nous devions nous occuper de Loki et son armée, je me mis à pleurer.

- Je l'ai eu, Ali… j'ai enfin vengé Alec.

- Je sais. Mais il te reste… nous reste, une chose à venger.

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, essuyais les traces de larmes sur mes joues et me relevais d'un bond. Je l'aidais à faire de même et nous lançâmes un dernier regard à Asghard.

- Oui. Nous vengerons notre passé.

Puis, nous sautâmes dans un portail. Nous arrivâmes sur un immense champ de bataille et j'évitais de justesse la massue d'un géant des glaces. Un peu plus loin, je vis Sif et Fandrall, en train d'éliminer un de ses congénères. Ils semblaient épuisés. Je m'approchais d'eux avec Alicia alors que le corps du géant s'écrasait lourdement au sol.

- Aryane, Alicia ! Vous avez trouvé Loki ? s'exclama Fandrall en s'approchant de nous.

- Non, i se trouve avec son armée, répondit Alicia.

- Mais je nous ais débarrassé de Dérèk, au moins, ajoutais-je.

Il nous offrit un petit sourire et retourna à la bataille. C'est à ce moment que je vis Sam du coin de l'œil. Je me transportais près de lui et il comprit immédiatement ma demande.

**« Tout le monde m'entend ? » **demandais-je.

**« Pourquoi on ne pense jamais à cette méthode ? C'est vrai, quoi, on est sur un champ de bataille, on devrait être aptes à communiquer rapidement en cas de problèmes et… » **Débita Barton.** « Attendez un peu… Aryane !? Tu es revenue ? »**

**« Bah non, en fait, je me trouve sous forme astrale parce que ta stupidité a fini par me tuer et mon fantôme est venu te hanter pour le reste de tes jours » **répliquais-je, agacée.

**« … »**

**« Bien sûr que je suis revenue, imbécile ! »**

**« Et Loki ? »** demanda Katara.

**« Il n'était pas là. Par contre, Dérèk n'est plus que de l'histoire ancienne. » **Affirmais-je. **« Ouvrez l'œil, Loki est avec son armée. Sinon, tout le monde va bien ? »**

**« Volstagg et la Veuve Noire sont blessés, mais rien de grave. » **déclara Chen.

**« Restez sur vos gardes et soyez prudents, surtout ! » **les prévins-je.

**« Dit celle qui est partie à Asghard pour combattre Loki seule et a fini par engager un duel contre son frère » **répondit Clint.

**« Crétin. »** marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

**« J'ai entendu ! » **se moqua-t-il.

**« Râhhh, SHUT UP ! » **explosais-je.

**« Hey, ho, on est sur un champ de bataille, là ! » **intervint Sam. **« Arrêtez avec vos chicanes de vieux couple ! »**

Il y eu un moment de silence.

**« Désolé, Ary, c'est sorti tout seul et… » **S'excusa Samuel.

**« Quelqu'un a une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Loki ? » **le coupais-je.

**« Il y a un portail en haut d'un des immeubles, comme lors de la dernière invasion des Chitauris. Loki doit être à côté. » **Répondit Thor.

**« Je m'y rends. Au pire, s'il n'est pas là, je m'occuperais de fermer le portail et… »**

**« CONFIRMATION ! » **me coupa Stark. **« Loki est bel et bien là, et une nouvelle vague de gobelins vint d'arriver ! »**

**« Merde ! Bon, j'y vais, tout le monde reste connecté ! »**

Sans attendre de réponse, je sautais dans l'ombre d'un cadavre et sortait par celle dudit portail. Sans attendre, je fis apparaître mon épée double et sautais sur la machine. Pourtant, une lame bloqua la mienne. Je levais les yeux vers mon adversaire et vis… NON ! Non, ça ne se peut pas, ça ne se peut pas ! Et pourtant…

- Alec ?


	27. La bataille (partie 2)

Oui, c'était bien Alec devant moi et non, ce n'était pas une illusion. Comment je le sais ? Les illusions ne sont que des personnes ou des objets sans masse aucune, ils ne sont pas solides, ils sont _illusoires. _Une illusion n'aurait pas pu bloquer mon épée double. Par contre, ce que je me demandais, c'est comment il est revenu et pourquoi il m'a empêché de détruire le portail. Je croisais son regard et me figeais. Il était voilé. Il semblait être sous une sorte d'hypnose. Il se recula de quelques pas et je pus voir Loki, derrière lui, qui affichait un sourire mauvais.

- Comment ? Demandais-je simplement. Il était mort, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !

- Celui qui est mort sous tes yeux n'était qu'un clone. Le sort utilisé par Dérèk crée un double de la victime. La victime disparaît pour réapparaitre à un lieu donné, soit un cellule dans notre cas, et le double prend sa place, pour mourir quelques temps plus tard. Bien sûr, c'est toi que ton frère visait au départ, mais c'est mieux que rien, expliqua-t-il, apparemment fier de lui.

Bien décidée à le pousser à bout, je décidais de lui apprendre la « malencontreuse » mort de mon frère. Pourtant, je n'eus pas vraiment besoin d'entrer dans le vif du sujet moi-même car…

- Vois tu, lorsque Midgard sera sous mon contrôle, Dérèk continuera à commander pendant que moi, j'irais conquérir les autres mondes. Ensemble, nous régnerons sur l'univers en entier !

- Bah, désolée de casser tes rêves mais… Dérèk est mort.

Il se figea.

- Non… tu mens !

- Non, je ne mens pas. Je suis allée sur Asghard pour te trouver mais devine qui s'y trouvait ? Dérèk. Bien sûr, il y avait les démons de Muspelheim mais Alicia s'est chargée d'eux pendant que moi, je décapitais ton cher fils, avouais-je crument.

- Non… non, non, NON ! Attaque !

J'eus tout juste le temps d'éviter l'épée d'Alec, et un combat s'ensuivit. Pourtant, je me contentais de parer et éviter. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais il n'éprouvait apparemment pas les mêmes scrupules que moi.

- Alec, c'est moi ! Aryane, celle que tu aimes, celle que tu as sauvé ! Reviens, Alec ! suppliais-je alors que nos lames s'entrechoquaient.

Mais il ne réagit pas, et je dus bien vite me rendre à l'évidence : C'était lui, ou moi. Aussi, je me mis à attaquer à mon tour. Bien sûr, je ne donnais pas des coups mortels, je cherchais seulement à le mettre hors combat. En même temps, je continuais à parler.

- Alec, tu te souviens quand nous étions dans le parc ? Tu m'as avoué tes sentiments. Je t'en supplie, reviens ! Reviens et tout sera comme avant !

Il ne réagit toujours pas et, soudain, un coup plus puissant que les autres me désarma. Je commençais à me défendre avec mes poings, mais contre une lame, ce n'était pas l'idéal. Il m'entailla le bras et, en désespoir de cause, je lui sautais dessus et l'embrassais. Ça dura quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures, je ne m'en souviens pas. Ce dont je me souviens, par contre, c'est que quand je m'étais séparée de lui et l'avais à nouveau regardé dans les yeux, j'avais croisé un regard mordoré et amoureux. Il était de retour ! Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa à nouveau. Je me mis à pleurer, et il me serra contre lui.

- Tu es là… sanglotais-je. Tu es revenu ! J'ais eu tellement mal lorsque tu es parti. Je te pensais mort !

- Je suis là, maintenant, et je ne repartirais pas de sitôt, me rassura-t-il.

J'eus soudain un mouvement de recul.

- Quel est le cadeau que je t'ai offert à Noël ?

Il sembla perdu quelques instants, puis compris la raison de ma question.

- Une paire de billets pour le spectacle des RageOnScene, répondit-il.

Je me jetais à nouveau dans ses bras, rassurée. Ce n'était pas un autre clone, c'était vraiment Alec, il était vraiment là. Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je lui répondis avec ardeur.

- Baisse toi ! hurla-t-il soudain en me poussant par terre.

Il se baissa à son tour et une sphère orangée passa par dessus nos têtes. Je me retournais et vis Loki, qui ne semblait vraiment pas content.

- Tu m'as tout pris ! hurla-t-il.

- Dit celui qui m'a enfermé et torturé pendant huit ans, a décimé ma famille adoptive et assassiné mon frère.

- C'est toi qui l'as tué, dit-il avec les dents serrées.

- Non, c'est toi. Celui que j'ai tué n'était qu'un monstre, et mon vrai frère était et restera à jamais le petit garçon que tu as tué, déclarais-je froidement.

De rage, il nous envoya une sorte de décharge. Je l'esquivais mais mon élan m'emporta vers l'arrière et je passais par dessus la rambarde du toit. Alec me retint à la dernière seconde, mais Loki lui tira dans le dos et nous chutâmes tous les deux. À quelques mètres du sol, je fis apparaître un portail et nous passâmes au travers pour ressortir quelques mètres plus loin en faisant des tonneaux. Je me relevais et aidais Alec à faire de même, quand un cri retentis. Je me retournais et vis Katara, debout plus loin, en train de nous fixer, ou plutôt en train de fixer Rage. Pour lui assurer que tout était vrai, je lui souris et embrassais Alec. Aussitôt, elle se défigea et couru jusque dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer comme moi un peu plus tôt.

- Im…bé…cile ! Sanglota-t-elle en se mettant à lui frapper le torse. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait !

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui suis mort, mais un clone, la réconforta-t-il.

**« L'armée n'est plus qu'un souvenir, ils sont tous morts, ou ils se sont enfuis. Pourquoi le portail est encore ouvert ? » **Demanda Stark dans notre esprit.

**« Je vais tout vous expliquer mais, avant, tout le monde doit venir IMMÉDIATEMENT au pied de l'immeuble où se trouve le portail. MAINTENANT ! » **Les pressais-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut présent devant moi et Katara. Nous nous lançâmes un regard et nous nous décalâmes sur le côté, laissant apparaître Alec. Tout le monde resta sans voix.

- Et bah, ce n'est pas l'accueil auquel je m'attendais, rigola-t-il.

- ALEC CASTERWILL !

Sam et Chen se jetèrent sur lui et le renversèrent. J'éclatais de rire, ce qui sorti les autres de leur torpeur. À leur tour, ils allèrent tous accueillir Rage à nouveau, même Stark et Barton. Soudain, une explosion au dessus de nos têtes me rappela qu'il y avait encore un dieu complètement fou en haut. Pourtant, je n'eus pas besoin de m'y rendre car Loki descendis de lui même, créant un cratère au passage.

- Je n'ai peut être plus d'armée, mais je ne suis pas inoffensif pour autant ! ragea-t-il.

Je me relevais, comme tous les autres, et nous l'encerclâmes. Il tenta une attaque, mais Alicia monta un dôme de protection autour de nous.

- Non, vous ne me vaincrez pas ! Je suis Loki, dieu d'Asghard, je suis le plus puissant des neufs mondes, je suis…

- Complètement sénile ? proposa Katara.

- Stupide ? continua Sam.

- Vantard ? ajouta Chen.

- Imbécile, ça lui irait mieux, affirma Alec.

- Mort, complétais-je.

Puis, sans attendre plus longtemps, je fis apparaître mon épée double et la lançais sur Loki. Il n'eu pas le temps de l'éviter. Ma lame le transperça de part en part et il écarquilla les yeux. Puis, il s'effondra au sol, se mit à cracher du sang et fut secoué de spasmes violents. L'instant d'après, il cessa de bouger et ses yeux devinrent vitreux.

- Et voilà comment fini Loki, le traitre, soupira Thor.

- Tu es mort, Loki, déclarais-je dans le vide. Tu m'as fait souffrir de façon inimaginable, et je me suis vengée. J'ai gagné, tu as perdu. Repose en paix, désormais, et puisse ton âme trouver enfin la tranquillité.

Puis, un jet de flamme s'échappa de ma paume tendue, embrasant le corps du dieu qui fut autrefois mon ennemi. Et je me laissais tomber à genoux sur le sol, les morceaux de gravats m'entaillant la peau. C'était fini, maintenant. Et nous avions gagné. Pour de bon. Je me relevais avec l'aide d'Alec et l'embrassais à nouveau. Lorsque je me détachais de lui, je pus voir tout le monde nous regarder avec un sourire en coin. Je renouvelais l'expérience, mais Barton nous interrompu.

- Trouvez vous un chambre ! râla-t-il.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et je vis alors Sam se jeter sur Katara et… et l'embrasser. Puis, Alicia s'approcha de Chen et fit de même. Barton, malgré son commentaire, ne se fis pas prier et Romanoff eu droit à sa déclaration, elle aussi. Nous voyant faire, Fandrall se pencha sur Sif, mais elle le repoussa d'un geste agacé. Devant sa petite moue boudeuse, elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa. Oui, tout le monde était heureux, et de nouvelles relations venaient de voir le jour.


	28. Épilogue

Nous nous trouvions à Asghard, que Loki avait reconstruit après notre première évasion. Nous cherchions un peu partout des corps, de quelconques survivants, mais il semblerait que Alicia, Thor, Sif, Fandrall, Volstagg, Hogun et moi sommes les derniers dieux encore en vie. Je repassais une dernière fois par les prisons lorsque j'entendis un bruit étrange provenant de derrière un mur. Je le signalais aux autres et ils me rejoignirent en sept secondes, top chrono. Thor démoli le mur sans attendre et, lorsque la poussière retomba au sol, nous pûmes voir l'entière population d'Asghard réunie dans une salle plus qu'immense, mais nous ne pouvions la remarquer grâce à la magie (NDA : Sortilège d'extension indétectable pour les fans d'Harry Potter). Je vis alors un homme se lever, et je sus immédiatement qui il était.

- Père !

Thor s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, oubliant les notions de respect. Tout le monde sortit de la prison et retourna chez lui, pendant que l'équipe, Odin et la reine Frigga nous rendions à la salle du trône. Nous expliquâmes depuis le début l'aventure, partant de mon arrivée dans l'entrepôt jusqu'à leur libération. Je redoutais leur réaction quand au fait que j'étais une sorte de petite fille adoptive, mais ils l'acceptèrent avec le sourire. Un grand banquet fut organisé en l'honneur de la libération d'Asghard et de la chute de Loki. Nous reçûmes le titre de Protecteurs et Héros des Neufs Mondes, un titre honorifique qui est remit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs millénaires pour service rendu à l'univers. Nous retournâmes ensuite sur Terre (sauf pour Thor, Sif, Fandrall, Hogun et Volstagg) et rejoignîmes Fury. Malgré ses efforts, une larme lui échappa lorsqu'il vit qu'Alec était de retour. Dans notre monde aussi, les fêtes furent nombreuses, car tout le monde avait entendu parler du combat qui avait fait rage et qui avait détruit Central Park. Après avoir tout expliqué à Fury le déroulement de la mission, il nous avait invité à aller se reposer. Je me rendis donc au salon avec Alec, Kate, Sam, Chen et Alicia et nous nous installâmes tous confortablement. Après, un silence pesant s'installa.

- Alors… tout est fini ? demanda Alicia.

- Oui, répondit Katara.

- Par contre, on en a parlé à Fury et… commença Alec.

- Et il a accepté de te prendre dans l'équipe ! le coupa joyeusement Sam.

Elle nous sourit. Elle ne serait pas obligée de partir et pourrait rester avec nous… ou plutôt avec Chen. Un à un, nous nous endormîmes sur le divan, la bataille nous ayant tous épuisé. Pourtant, au milieu de la nuit, incapable de m'endormir, je montais sur le pont. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alec était à mes côtés.

- Je suis incapable de dormir, lâchais-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra.

- Tout est fini, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout est fini, confirma-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je me blottissais dans ses bras et fermais les yeux. Oui, tout était fini. Plus de démons enflammés, plus de monstres hideux, plus de géants bleus, plus de dieu maléfique, plus d'invasion extraterrestre, plus de souffrance. Tout ça c'était du passé, maintenant. Bien sûr, l'équipe restait active à temps plein mais, si jamais une nouvelle menace s'en prenait à l'un des neufs mondes, alors nous serons prêts. Nous, la Nouvelle Génération !


End file.
